


Treaties For My Skele-Sweeties

by BlueBubbleBunni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BSDM, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Bullying, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gore, HT papyrus needs a hug, HT sans is a teddy bear, Hardcore shit is going down!, Kinks, Manipulation, Multi, No Beta, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stun Gun!, Tiffany can suck an ass, We Die Like Men, cause why not, classic is an ass, cleavage, gaster is dadster, hands will be thrown, more tags soon, mutt is a sweetheart, reader can cook like a boss, reader gets teleported, reader is a badass, reader is a female, reader is wife material, reader owns a cafe, there will be smut, we simp in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbleBunni/pseuds/BlueBubbleBunni
Summary: Let's all be honest here, we all had a comfort video game for when we wanted to leave the real world, as it does get stressful.(Name) was no different, Undertale had always been there for her even on her lowest days it never failed to put a smile on her face. From the crazy original cast to the wonderful fandom and it's creative AU's. Posters of skeletons littered the walls of her room, her web browser was filled with fan fictions and art dedicated to these lovable monsters. Hell! She even had a business inspired by them. So what do you think will happen when this little fan girl gets stuck in an AU where her own soulmate is already taken by a fake?
Relationships: G!Papyrus/Reader, G!Sans/Reader, Others to add soon...maybe, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus(Mafiafell)/Reader, Papyrus(Outertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underswap)Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Horrortale)/Reader, Sans(Mafiafell)/Reader, Sans(Outertale)/Reader, Sans(Underfell)/Reader, Sans(Underswap)/Reader, Sans(swapfell)/reader
Comments: 163
Kudos: 464





	1. Obsessed Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, this is my very first ever story! So I hope you enjoy. I would love to hear what you think about this chapter and what suggestions you may have for upcoming chapters!  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni <3

"Thank you for coming! Please stop by again soon!"

The last customer of the day waved halfheartedly behind their shoulder to the female behind the counter before walking out of the front door with a small smile plastered on their once sulking face. With a satisfied grin on her lips, (Name) looked around her now empty cafe with a joyous feeling filling up stomach. Days like this were always the best, the slow flow of friendly customers walking in with their families and friends were always a happy reminder about the good times.' _Now that I think about it...it has been getting rather dark...more earlier than usual...'_ Taking a look out of one of the many windows, she confirmed her thought rather fast. "This dark and it's only five pm...Welp! Time to get cleaning! Those dishes aren't gonna do themselves."

With a skip in her step, (Name) quickly began to deal with the dreadful chores she had to finish before tomorrows opening."Ughhhh, of course they just had to stick the stupid gum on the table..." Opening a cafe had always been her dream, but the duties to keep it running was more backbreaking than she's had hoped for. Nonetheless, the time and hard work she had spent in getting her dream into becoming a realty were more than worth it. Her little cafe was rather well known throughout her city.

'Skele-tons Kisses' 

That was the name of her pride and joy, and she'd be damned if anyone said other wise. Each dish, dessert, and drink was made specifically by her hands and made with only ingredients she had either grown herself or locally bought from the local farmers market. Of course she couldn't take all the credit, as one of her biggest inspires that even started her passion for baking and cooking was that of a video game. Yes a video game, more specifically 'Undertale'. This game and to be honest, the community surrounding it had helped her in creating some of her best work. Each of the dishes she had ever made were named after either an original character or a one from a fan made AU. But just as the cafe name suggests, many of the dishes were created in honor of the bone daddies.

'Sans and Papyrus'

All jokes aside, (Name) had always held 'Undertale' close to her heart. The story line. The music. The theories. Hell, even the fan fictions. All of these were what pushed her to where she is today. A proud owner of a fan cafe. However, as odd as all of this sounds she was not in any way a major skeleton freak. Yeah, she owned a couple posters and such, but that was when her obsession was...in it's element...Now, it's been toned down quite a bit. The cafe was now a well known resting spot for teenagers after they finished their classes as drinks such as the 'Blue's Blueberry Starburst' and 'Red's Strawberry Pound' were all the rage in the summer and spring.As for the older folks,soft desserts like 'San's Punful Coffee Hotcat Cake' and 'Papyrus' Friendship Spaghetti Macaroons' were what really made them happy and filled with satisfaction. Of course some of the holidays dishes were always fun too look forward too. Especially if inspiration from Horrortale and Outertale came into play.

Just thinking about any new ideas made (Name) want to drop everything and get to work, sadly duty calls for our skeleton bound beauty. Time passed quickly as she placed the last of the dishes on the drying rack. With everything done and the leftover treats passed out to the local homeless, (Name) can safely say today was a good day for the books. Once she doubled checked that everything was where it belongs, she was ready to head out. Placing the building under lock and key, she quickly turned on her heels towards where her bike was chained up. The bike was a congratulations gifted to her by her parents after the very first opening of her shop.(Name) smiled at the memory. Her parents meant the world to her, they supported her choice of what she wanted to do for the rest of her life and they couldn't be any prouder.

"Speaking of which, I need to get some eggs for tomorrow and maybe some milk?...I just hope the market is still open..." The neon lights were all but a passing blur as (Name) continued to speed down the highway to get to her destination."I don't know if cookies would be a good choice for the lunch rush tomorrow...or maybe I should try that cheesecake recipe Mom was telling me about..."

One after another, ideas for new dishes seemed to suddenly appear in her brain. Which was nothing new, but this time...it was different. It felt different. Then out of nowhere, (Name) felt a sudden surge of heat in her chest. She leaned forward in pain, the searing heat becoming more unbearable as seconds passed. Her eyes went off the road as she now focused her attention to the ache in her heart. _'Why!? Why is it hurting!?'_ One of her hands removed itself from the handle bars,as it immediately griped her chest in thoughts of soothing over her heavy sting. Her bike then started swerving out of control from the lack of attention behind the wheel.

_**HONK HONK** _

Adrenaline was now being pumped in her body. She tried to ignore the pain in place of saving her life from the incoming truck.

_**Crash** _

_Then it became dark._

The cause of her pain?

A certain soulmark being placed over her whole being. 


	2. What in the Void is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got into an accident, but you're not heading to the hospital anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! It hasn't even been a whole day since I've posted up the first chapter and I'm already getting lots of love. You guys are really amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_"Why?"_

_"WHY IS IT SO COLD?!"_

_"HELLO?!"_

_"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!!!"_

_"UGhhh! When I get my hands on that bastard who did this to me, I'm going to rip out their soul right from their ass!"_

_While (Name) was screaming out in panic straight into the void, she didn't seem to notice the feeling of weightlessness around her body. She also didn't seem to notice the strange goopy figure slowly makings its way towards her._

_"Ooooh, when I get out of here BEST KNOW- Holy Shit! You have got to be Gaster! The body. The holes in your hands. THE FACE! Oh my Asgore...Am I in the void right now? AM I DEAD?"_

_The gooey figure stopped shortly after that interaction, standing only a few feet away from the little lady." ~~HoW Do YoU KNOw wHO I aM HuMaN?"~~ The words echoed loudly throughout the void as they left the body of the now identified black silhouette.(Name) took a moment to calm herself down, taking in deep breaths so that her beating heart and once aching body can take a minute to gather itself."Umm...okay so, first of all. I'm (Name), I don't know how I got here but as for your question...You're kind of a big deal from where I come from." She stated after gathering her thoughts._

_Gaster stayed quiet,as he started to take a closer look at the female who was still floating. Nothing really stood out about her being on an outer level. She seemed rather short, around 5'3 or so. She had her (C/H) hair in a messy bun from what he thought was from a long day of work. He confirmed his theory, upon smelling the scent of baked goods...and the dried batter mark that stained her cheek. As he continued to observe her form from where he stood,(Name) took a minute to once again gather her thoughts,' **So I may have died...may have not died...is this going to be like one of those fanficions?!...If I see do end up seeing bone daddies, I'm going to fuckin flip!'**_

_Gaster glanced up at the little female's face once more,who was now trying to hold back a squeal of pure joy by the sudden thought of actually meeting her favorite characters.The ex-royal scientist huffed in annoyance before looking over her figure one again. This time performing a check on her soul. This in itself caught him way off guard. Her stats were ones he had never seen before. " ~~WhAT?!"~~ Rushing in to get a closer look, (Name) snapped out of her daze too look at the now close doctor. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tone a bit lowered in genuine worry. Was it her soul? Was there something wrong with it?_

_Gaster was no better. Just who is this human?_

**_*(Name)_ **

**_*Your friendly neighborhood fan baker_ **

**_*LV1_ **

**_*HP: -400/400_ **

**_*Defense: 50_ **

**_*Attack: 100_ **

**_*Equipped_ ** **_: Soulmark_ **

**_*Weapon: Fists_ **

**_*FIGHT *ACT *ITEM *MERCY_ **

_Soulmark?_

_Fists?_

_This human was more interesting than he normally anticipated._

_" ~~HuMaN...WhAt Do..Or rAthER WhAT DID YoU Do FoR A LiViNg?"~~ The sludge skeleton asked as he looked away from your chest back towards her now bewildered face. Shocked by the sudden question, (Name) took a few seconds to comprehend his question before she answered honestly. No use in making an enemy out a all powerful being."I hav-er umm I HAD a cafe that I owned in a little city. We don't have any monsters from where I am from if your going to ask,as they only exist in stories and games. Umm,does this involve anything to do with my soul? " She asked, a confused expression plastered against her face. This wasn't anything new for her if she was being honest. She knew what souls were, what they meant to monsters, and how important it is to have one but that's really all she knew. Her obsession with the main traits, sub traits, and so on were only limited by her game knowledge and the community placing theories together. She wasn't even sure if half of the stuff she knew was even canon!_

_"Also! Stop looking at my soul you perv! Respect my privacy!" She blurted out, immediately covering her rather plump chest with her arms. This didn't help her in any way but is sure made Gaster roll his eyes in amusement._

_" ~~YoUR SoUl ShOUlD HaVE BeEn SHaTTeRed YeT YoUR STill HEre...I WoNDeR WhY?.~~..." She wondered that as well...Why is she in here if she is only just a human?_

_"Uhhh, *cough* Gaster. I honesty don't know why I'm here but what I do know is that maybe it had something to do with that machine your son keeps messing with." (Name) stated in a matter of fact tone, her arms crossed over her chest once again, this time in slight irritation. If one of the Sans' was responsible for her being here well, best know that hands will be thrown. Bones and all._

_" ~~Do YoU MeAN SAnS?"~~_

_"Yes,Sans cause Papyrus isn't an idiot unlike Sans who doesn't seem to know how messing with time and space could end up killing all of us to the point of which determination wouldn't be enough to save us." (Name) informed, her body now slowly descending towards the ground." He shouldn't even be touching that damn machine...but I understand his reasoning as to why."She muttered the last bit to herself before making her way towards where Gaster stood." He misses you and is trying to get you back, he'll even go as far as to destroying the universe to get you out of this place..."_

_Gaster glanced at the female with a stoic expression before gently nodding his head in understanding," ~~I WaS AfrAiD ThAT WouLD HaVE BeeN ThE CAse...BUt HoW WoUlD yoU KnoW ThiS HuMAN? YoU DId SaY ThAT No MOnStEr eXiST iN YouR UnIVerSE?..."~~_

_(Name) smiled gently before sitting down on the ground. It was just as she thought, cold." You might want to sit down for this...It's quite the story." Gaster nodded his head again as he glided his gooey form towards the female. Plopping his ass on the floor, she started talking about everything from the very beginning. She was honest with the monster, not sparing anymore than what she could offer in detail. She went on in describing her world, the video game of which he played a major part in, the community surrounding it, the many different alternative universes of each monster that fans had created and so on. She even went as far as to telling him what inspired her to open up her own cafe._

_"I actually have a few desserts in your honor. Most of them involving drinks and dishes that change color and of course, your coffee addiction." She playful teased which in turn caused the drippy skeleton to covering his face is slight embarrassment. She didn't even try to hide her enjoyment, her giggles turning into full blown laughter." ~~ShUT YOuR MoUTh HuMaN! My AdDictIon hAS NoTHINg To Do WiTH yOU!"~~ Gaster blurted out in point not making his case any better._

_After a couple minutes of teasing and playful banter, (Name) can peacefully say that she had a rather close feeling to Gaster akin to that of a Father and daughter relationship. The time they spent together felt like just a couple minutes but in the void, time isn't even a conception. This actually got her to thinking,"Hey Gaster....Can I ask you something a bit personal? Of course, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." The scientist hummed in acknowledged, she continued meanwhile looking at her hands for a form of distraction,"...What would you give to see the world again?...To be with your sons and old friends again? To finally be free from here?..." The question was met with silence for a solid minute. (Name) cringed for her insensitive but stayed silent in case he did end up answering._

" ~~ _I'Ve beEN WonDerIng AbOUt WhAt I WouLD Do If I dID End Up GeTTIng Out Of HeRE...BuT WhAT I WOulD Give...Is A WHolE OthER IssuE. It'S WhAT I NEed To Get."_~~

_"You mean your scattered soul shards?"_

_" ~~ExACTly."~~_

_"...What if I can help you?" She asked curiously." What if I gave you a piece of my soul to make you a whole new one?"_

_Gaster looked at the little owner as if she had just offended his whole race with one word," ~~YoU Do KnOW How ImPORtaNT YoUR SOuL iS RIghT? YoU CoUlD EnD Up DyIng HeRE?!"~~ He practically shouted the last bit. Was this human stupid? Who in there right mind would give up their soul for a stranger?! And a monster such as the likes of himself know for sure that he wouldn't even think about it.So...why is she even offering...What's in it for her?" ~~Why...."~~ He muttered." ~~Why would you even suggest something like that?.."~~_

_"Why not?" (Name) shrugged nonchalantly as the air around them shifted and took a darker tone than what she had hoped for,however the smile on her face became brighter and much more genuine than before." If I could do one more thing with my life...and that thing being able to give someone else a new way for living. I will do it. Gaster...I want to give you a piece of my SOUL so you can finally get out of here. If I remember correctly, all you need is an unoccupied human soul husk and if in theory, you can merge what shards of whatever you have left of your soul within a piece of mine, you could be able to manifest your whole exists back!" As she explained, (Name) gently took the hands of the now sniffling Gaster in her own."The process of this theory is going to be a pain for the both of us, and the result will come in a year tops if I guess correctly due to many um...community theories."She muttered shamelessly before going into a bit more detail to give him a better picture, in hopes of convincing him."If you can manage to take a large portion of my soul and merge it with a few shards of your own,my piece will fuse with whatever it can to survive aka that being your own shards that are filled with MAGIC. So with you also being a relative to a boss monster,you should be able to concentrate all the magic you have left to make a whole new soul for yourself and then be able to manifest you own body back to existence!....But Gaster this is what I want to for you...So Please..." She muttered softly, gently pulling the monster into a soul calming embrace." Let me be your first human friend and finally get you the hell out of this lonely place cause by the looks of it, you need one in your life." The last comment made the monster shutter in amusement as he slowly pulled away from her embrace._

_" ~~Are you really on board with this human?...Y-you know about my past...and what I've done to many of my own and your kind... I don't deserve a second chance."~~_

_"Oh shut up Gaster, I for one know that everyone deserves a second chance you just have to change yourself first to achieve that goal and as for what I've seen you have done CENTURIES of thinking and self reflecting. That in itself deserves a goal star for improvement." (Name) joked, her body slowly picking itself up from the floor before helping the doctor up." So what do you say? Ready to get your body back? Your form will most likely take a year to manifest itself back into existence so you'll have to spend a little bit more time in the void. I hope you don't mind." (Name) stated with a sheepish smile._

_Gaster looked at the little owner, a genuine smile forming on his lips for the first time in years. In his years as the royal scientist, he had monster who looked up to him, admired him for his work and overall annoyed him for his approval simply for their own benefits however never has anyone shown so much...kindness and compassion towards him...This human was willing to give up their own life for a monster like him and he really couldn't bring himself to say no...this may be his only chance to see his sons again...and this hu- No, (Name) was selfless enough to make his dream into a miracle. As gently as he could, Gaster placed one of his hands on top of (Name)'s head a look of admiration and gratitude manifesting itself within his eyelights. If both of them managed to survive this...he would be complete in debt to his new human friend._

_" ~~I waited a handful of centuries for a moment like this, I'm pretty sure I can wait a year more."~~ Gaster answered back in a humored tone which (Name) sorted back in amusement."Alright big guy, let's get you back together."_

_Both soon started to plan out how they were going to achieve their goal, they didn't know when the void was going to change so they immediately began to get in the mood. Taking a few steps away from each other, Gaster gave one last look at his little human friend and smiled." ~~I'm glad I got to meet a human such as yourself, maybe if we both get out of here alive I'll take you out for drinks."~~ (Name) smiled for what seemed like the 20th time today or yesterday? Who knew."I'll look forward to it old man." _

_And with that final exchange, Gaster took (Name) into an encounter. Willingly letting him pull out her soul, she took a good look at the floating heart in front of her.It was something she had never seen before, it was one thing to look at a soul on a computer but in person...it was something like an outer body experience. The swirling colors of lime green, dark green, light blue, hot pink, light yellow,light orange, light purple and bright red were all compact into one little unharmed heart._

_" ~~Charity, Kindness, Patience, Discipline, Justice, Bravery, Diligence, and Determination...You really are an interesting human..."~~ Gaster hummed out in interest, as he brought her soul closer towards his figure." This is actually the first time I have ever seen my soul...aren't i just supposed to have just one soul trait?...Why do I have so many?" Question after question, she simply couldn't keep her head wrapped around everything that had happened today...yesterday? Ugh, whatever. Well this is it." ~~Maybe it has something to do with that soulmark of yours."~~ He stated while pointing to her chest._

_"Soulmark? What the hell are you going on about?" Gaster didn't say anything, just kept on pointing to her chest. Right where her heart is. Cautiously,she reached up towards her chest and pulled the top of her shirt just a bit to see what he was taking about and what she saw was something that was straight out of a fan story. There, printed on the upper part of her breast was the imprint of a multicolored Gaster Blaster. Surrounding the Blaster itself was a heart made of bones and swirls of magic in different shades of blue,orange,red,purple,green,is that pink?Why so many colors? What the hell is going on? Then it clicked."Woooow....So it's going to be like that kind of story huh?!" (Name) yelled out into the void in annoyance before turning back towards a bewildered Gaster."Forget what I said, Are you ready?" She asked, the scientist nodded._

_" ~~Yes! By the looks of what your main trait is, I am able to see how much of your soul I will be able to take for my own form...and Thank you...(Name)...for this opportunity."~~_

_(Name) laughed in high spirits, her hands covering her lips in amusement." That's the first time you called me by my name old man. Let's just hope it stays like that...and you're welcome, I hope you'll be able to get your soul back sooner than later. Now hurry up, it time for the transformation!"_

_With one final looked shared between human and monster, the process began. Gaster grabbed the soul within his figure tip, slowly pulling a section of where the main trait laid in most of the soul._

**_Charity..._ **

_(Name) hissed in pain, the same ache from before hitting her in the chest however she stayed determined try to keep herself conscious before the darkness slowly started taking it's toll on her mind once more._

_" ~~I will see you soon (Name)...Thank you..."~~_

_..._

**_Pain...All she felt was pain._ **

**_The throbbing in her chest becoming more unbearable as she continue to lay in silence._ **

**_Where is here?_ **

**_Did Gaster make it?_ **

**_Why is her body hurting?_ **

**_Shouldn't she be dead?_ **

**_So many questions...so tired..._ **


	3. So it's gonna be like that huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you ended up passing out again, isn't that a treat...But this time, the universe has other plans for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I absolutely love the support you guys have been giving me! I have been inspired by you all and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni

_'Where the hell am I?...'_

_'Am I alive?..."_

_'Where is here exactly...'_

_'Gaster...'_

_'Are you there?..._

_'Ughhhh,my ass in numb...'_

_'Damn you universe...'_

So many thoughts and a good handful of questions filled up her mind as she slowly began to gain conscious for what seemed like the 30th time this...day?night?...Eh,nevermind...who knows how much time has passed at this point. Bit by bit she tried to focus all her attention into her finger tips, trying to see if she had any control over her body and in time, she ended up feeling the softness of what felt like grass under the palms of her hands.' _So good news, I may not be dead...Bad news, I don't know where the hell I am or how Gaster is... on the bright side thought this place has really soft grass...I can sleep here for a bit more if I wanted too_ _...'_ In a moment of silence, (Name) collected her body. All her senses slowly began to come back to her along side the pain and throbbing in her chest, thankfully is subsiding slightly the calmer she got. Aside from the quiet, the soft chirping of birds and winds placed a smile on her face. So she was somewhere within nature _...'That's nice to know...'_ Then her mind clicked yet again.' _...I_ _swear to the love of ALL creators if I'm in THAT forest, this whole thing is going to be hard to explain if I end up running into THEM...'_ (Name)'s panic was very much justified in this situation because as a certified magic skeleton fan girl, **NOTHING EVER GOES RIGHT IN THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS.** It's basically fan girl knowledge 101.

_(Let me explain the problem and to do so it's time for a small history lesson.Miss (Name)'s obsession was like no other when she was in her younger years, so she of course had a whopping amount of unnecessary knowledge about everything involving that of the Undertale lore,it's characters and and it's AUs. However, as a motivated fan girl during this time this knowledge also includes the many WASTED hours of sitting and reading as many fan fictions about every character she could in order to prepare for moment like the one she was currently in now. As she grew older however, she figured it was extremely silly how much time she spent on a game she was heavily into, so she cut back...a lot. At least now she knows that all the time she had wasted into this didn't go in vain.)_

_Now back to our lovely MC_

It felt like forever but (Name) now had full control of her body once she focused all the energy she had left into waking up from her power nap. Bright lights and blurred shapes filled her line of vision as she focused her eyes on the ground beneath her, meanwhile her arms tried getting into a position to lift herself up from off the floor. Lifting her body alone was a 'bone' tiring task.Ha. Her whole frame felt as if it was being weighted down by rocks, on the bright side though the haziness in her eyes slowly but surely started to clear up. _'So far so good..'_. Now that she was slumped up against a nearby tree, she immediately took at look at her surroundings and to her absolute joy, she WASN'T in a forest but instead a friendly looking park. Upon a closer inspection, she could make out both monsters and humans around certain sections of the said park...it took everything in her will power not to scream out her lungs in pure ecstasy.

"I.can't.believe.it...I really can't believe it." She heaved under her breath, too stunned to even register the pain that laid deeply within her chest. She really was in the Undertale Universe, and by the looks of things this timeline seemed to be the result of the True Pacifist Ending. Her eyes practically lit up in genuine happiness, as she joyfully took in the view of the different areas of the park. The monsters that she enjoyed playing beyond the screen were truly right in front of her either working as vendors handing out monster food and other little knickknacks, or simply enjoying themselves by the lake or playground. (Name) couldn't help but let her her pained body fill with the warm feeling of delight. Despite her not knowing these creatures on a personal level, she did grew up with them metaphorically even on her worst days in her own universe so this feeling was more than enough to calm down her previous urges.

Now that she thought about it, how long has it been since she had anything to eat? Speaking of the devil, as if Asgore himself had heard her call- a certain smell caught her and her stomach;s attention. Lifting her nose up to get a better whiff of the smell, she tilted her head to the side in surprise."Burgers...and Fries? I don't think I saw a food truck near here..." Going through the whole thesaurus of fan girl knowledge in her mind, her once bewildered expression turned into that of a knowing smirk. _'You have got to be shitting me...'_ Her gaze pierced the blue skies with absolute hatred at this point. "Come on universe...it's gonna be like that,huh!? You really gonna do me like this? " The only monster she knew that made food smell so mouth watering due to her fangirl expertise, aside from Muffet, was the one and only fire man himself ,"...Of course Grillby's shop is near somewhere here...Ughh, fuck me with an axe and call me Horror. I'm really thissss close~to throwing myself into a fucking spike pit." 

The universe had it out for her. It was really was out for her throat this time. Maybe if she was as obsessed with Undertale now than she was back then, this whole circumstance would have been a dream come true but as of right now her current problem was getting something in her system and having herself not tangled in with the lines of fate. All the tropes that she read about in reader insert fan stories were coming true and she'd be damned if she let fate choose what problems she was going to face in the future. Dealing with a shit ton of traumatized,bi polar boss skeletons with daddy issues was once thing but having to give attention to ALL of them thanks to fate was a whole other problem she did not want to have on her plate. and do not _ **EVEN GET HER STARTED ON THE BITCHY GIRLFRIEND TROPE!**_ It's not a bad idea, don't get her wrong...but if this universe makes her end up having to meet a bitch like that, this baker ain't going down without a fight. Her fists speak the language of equality best believe that.

(Name) let out a frustrated sigh at her predicament. If she was going to face this AU head on, might as well go head first guns-a-blazing, but there was always time to worry about that later. Now one of her main problems was that of her curiosity and hunger.Where was she going to eat? Would they accept her currency? _this also included questions such as_ What did she look like? Does she look different from her previous self? Did she stay the same? She honestly wanted to know. Eating can wait right now but her curiosity needed to be satisfied. Sluggishly, (Name) was able to stand up, albeit a bit staggered but still up nonetheless. She had spotted a restroom nearby when she was scouting the area earlier, so that would be the best place to look for a mirror.

Once she had made it to the the restroom, (Name) let out a huff in exhaustion. Actions as simple as walking was now a hassle especially when you had just given a large portion of your soul towards a currently non existing boss monster. _'I hope your doing well Gaster...I have a feeling I'll be seeing you sooner than later."_ Regardless she made it to the entrance of the restroom with no issue. Upon walking through she had become rather antsy. So many things could have happened to her person when she traveled though space and time and she would have to deal with this for the rest of her life in this AU...When (Name) turned the corner,just like magic, a full body mirror was plastered on the wall and for the first time in a good while she checked herself out.By the god a fanfare and by the grace of Toriel's fur, she didn't know who the hell she was looking at. This...couldn't be her...

Previously,(Name) was wearing her usual outfit for work ,which of course was inspired by her favorite UT characters. She wore a fitted faded black knitted turtle neck that she tucked under a dark blue skirt, on her feet were a pair of matching black wedges and of course the so ever iconic, red flowing scarf. Her hair style was always placed in a messy bun, and her make-up skills weren't up to date to say the least so a simple eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara was honestly the best thing she could come up with remarkably. But now...now was something different. The little baker was well...still little but her whole appears had changed. Not for the worst or better, but it sure as hell was a massive improvement on her self image to put it into simple words.

(Name) moved closer to mirror, very much in disbelief at what she saw in front of her. Her skin was free of all blemishes and acne she had in her previous life, it was literally as smooth as a baby's bottom. Her hair was a bit longer than before and looked a lot more fuller, about mid back length but it wasn't to much of a change. Her body however stayed in it's perfect hour glass shape but with a little bit more...meat in certain places. Plump perky breasts, a nice bubble butt, and of course, thighs that could save lives. Yet despite all this, a cute little patch of under belly could still be seen though her new outfit which she was happy about. Having a nice fit body may seem like a nice idea to many others, but as a baker and a person who always loved herself no matter what, food was always apart of who she is. So it would be very heart breaking to her if she would have to watch what she ate just because of the body the AU thought was perfect for her.

The outfit that was given to her did not leave her eyes either. It seemed to have been inspired by space due to the design that had a good amount of constellation embroidered with golden thread into the skirt. On her figure, was an off the shoulder multi galaxy colored sweetheart flowing dress that stopped right above her knees and showed off her soulmark which she didn't seem to mind. The skirt had the constellation of Lyra,Pegasus,Apus,and Ursa Major. On her legs were a fitted pair of plain black nylon stocking, and on her feet a simple pair of black flats which had a cute little shooting star glued to the front of each shoe.

"I'm not even that surprised at this point." (Name) huffed to herself."They really want me to be found out easily huh?...Stupid soulmark...stupid destiny...well if that's what the universe wants then so be..." She then looked up at the ceiling, pulling up the middle finger with her right hand while having an irritated smile on her lips."I'll play your game magic world, but I will not bow to your whim!" Silence was the only thing that answered her back...well that and her growling stomach. Sighing once more, she felt around her body to see if she even had anything on her that resembled that of her wallet or anything really and to her excitement, she did! Shoving her hand into the left dress pocket, she pulled out her phone, her wallet,and...a heart shaped locket?

Curious about the locket,(Name) popped open the front and what she saw inside made her heart melt. Inside was a picture of Gaster during his earlier years as a royal scientist, surrounding him were books, discarded cups that seemed to once be filled with coffee and in his arms were....two baby bones...One that looked to be around the age of 5...and the other looking like a new born...(Name)'s body filled with an unidentified emotion as she held the locket close to her chest, her soulmark feeling a bit warmer than usual."Don't worry Gaster...You'll be one day,just hold on a bit longer..." A small tear escaped her eye duct of the little baker before being wiped away. She clasped the necklace around her neck before moving on to her wallet.

Inside the wallet fold was 1000 dollars in cash,her ID,her Licences, a couple gift cards,a photo of her and her family standing in front of her cafe and lastly a photo of herself in a cat maid costume for a convention she went to few years ago for her 20th birthday. She was currently 23 but that didn't stop her from having fun with her family. (Name) looked at the picture in wallet, a troubled expression making it's way onto her face while she put away her stuff back into her pocket. She'll miss her family and all those happy memories she had with everyone at the cafe but at least now...at least now they didn't have to worry about her being lonely for the rest of her life. The thought was silly,but (Name) didn't want to wallow on the past. She loves her family but right now,she needed to worry about uniting one that has been missing someone important in their lives.

Taking one last final look at the mirror,(Name) gathered herself up and gracefully walked out of the bathroom.

Now would be the perfect time for a burger and fries, the little baker smirked under their breath.

Walking over to the friendliest looking monster and one that she knew just by the lack of arms, (Name) lightly tapped their shoulder and smiled. Monster kid squealed in surprise, immediately turning his little body around and tilting his head up to meet her face."Hello human! You're really pretty ! I never seen you before! How can I help you?"Monster kid bombarded her with questions,but the short owner simply smiled and crouched down to his level.

"Why thank you hun, you're pretty handsome yourself. I just came to ask you if you can tell me where a place called 'Grillby's' is. I heard they have some really good food there and I've been meaning to try it." (Name) answered honestly.

Monster kid's eyes lit up in joy before motioning the baker to follow him,"I'll show you the way human! Come on follow me!" and just like that, her adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty long but I hope you guys enjoy it. You all will be meeting our lovely skeletons boys soon, so please stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni


	4. Why does it look like so different?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day you finally follow what your soul tells you,or at least what's left of it...who knows you may even end up having a few new friends along the way.

"So you have your own restaurant?" Monster Kid asked, curiosity written all over his face as he continued to guide (Name) down the path towards Grillby's. The baker laughed in amusement,nodding her head at his question."Sure did little dude!Well...it was more of a cafe than a restaurant. I would bake and cook dishes of all types,every single day, just to see people in my little town smile."She explained while pulling out the phone from her pocket to happily show him some photos of the food she had created and of the cafe she had taken over the years. She had previously checked the cellar device before on their walk to see if it was still functional, it had no service of course, but it still operated well for crossing dimension. While (Name) showed the photos she couldn't help but glance over at Monster kid ,who stared at each photo she displaced on the screen with child like fascination.Her once cheerful expression softened to a much more gentle manner, that of a motherly figure. This little monster had always seemed so excited about anything new and helpful to those who he was friends with. In the game, she only knew that Monster kid was of close age to Frisk, maybe 9 or so? and that he heavily looked up to Undyne like no one else. That aside, she felt within her soul, that it would be in her best interest to get to know this kind creature better. Who knows maybe even become her first friend.

"They look so good! You make drinks that sparkle and change color with magic,right? Do you know how to make monster food?Are you a mage? Can it change the color of you skin? Can it give you super strength? I can't wait to tell Frisk about you! You're so cool, not as cool as Undyne but still cool!" This last bit of what he said caught her off guard however deeply within she felt,honored? Silly as it was, it seemed like this youngster already wanted to tell others about her exists." Well I hope you tell them good things, can't make any friends with monsters if they think I'm an evil witch." She mischievously retorted before placing her phone back into her pocket.

Monster Kid promptly shook his head,"I would never do that! You're...actually the first human who actually puts up with my questions...well, besides Frisk but they don't count." He hesitated while preceding to stop them both in their tracks."Oh! Geez! I never even gave me name. Come one man, your mom taught you better than this..."He then twirled his body to face the baker, tilting his head up to meet her bewildered expression with genuine grin."My name is Monster Kid, but everyone calls me MK. Good to meet cha!"His rather unique introduction brought out a pleased giggle from behind (Name)'s lips."Nice to meet you to MK, I'm (Name)." Knowing that they couldn't shake hands, she bent down to his height and opted for a tender pat on the head."I hope we can be good friends."

MK's expression took an immediate 180, going from happy to down right overjoyed in a matter of seconds. His tail wagged and his body shook with anticipation."Yeah! I would love too!"

(Name) smiled once more, her body pulling itself back up from it's squat to stand back up to her full stature,"Great! Now how about we celebrate this wonderful new friendship with some grub huh? I'll buy." With one last nod and a prep in each of their steps, they continued on their way to Grillby's.

* * *

It took a while for them to finally get themselves to their destination, due to MK bumping and tripping along the path. Besides this though, they both had lovely and rather hilarious conversations about, well, everything! They discussed their past, their hobbies,and people they look up to.MK went into a banter with this topic for sure, expressing his absolute admiration for the ex-captain of the royal guard.(Name) sadly couldn't tell him the full truth about herself and some certain topics as in where did she come from, why was she here,and so on.It was just personal questions that she answered as vague and as straight forward as she could. "I come from a place where monsters haven't visited yet, so instead I came here to see what food your kind made and see if I can be able replicate it, kind of like a mad scientist." She teased the little monster, wiggling her figures in a playfully spooky matter.

"Well Grillby's is the place to go for amazing monster food for a first time visitor, the Monsters are always friendly and it's always warm! Well speak of the devil, we're here!"

MK ran up ahead at full speed in front of her, skidding to stop himself at the entrance and tilted his head up to show off the sign as if proving he wasn't lying and to be frank,(Name) couldn't really comprehend what she was standing in front of her.

' _This looks exactly the way the stories described it...maybe the inside looks like it did in the underground...'_ Thought after thought were running rampant through her mind at light speed, but she struggled to keep a calm outer exterior in front of her new monster friend. Her steps slowed down, taking in the view of one of her favorite moments in the UT game, but this time she got to experience this in person. Despite admiring the external appearance in a tranquil manner, her inner fan girl was having the time of her life inside her stomach, fireworks and party poppers were going off every second the closer she got to the door."It's neat,huh?! Come inside, I promise you, you'll like the food. Grillby made the best burgers in the underground so I'm positive you'll like it too." MK spoke out, in turn startling the little bake back into reality.

"For sure little guy, let's get inside. I could eat anything at this point." She teased as she opened the door,moved to the side and motioned MK to walk in first. She wanted to keep up with the little monster, so she decided to make it into a fun little adventure. Using her free hand, she lifted up the hem of her dress and bowed as gracefully as she could."After you your highness, your feast awaits." MK squealed with delight at her gesture before bowing himself,"Why thank you kind madame,I'm sure the food will be excellent this day."

MK walked into the door with the little baker behind, their laughs and playful banter gaining the attention of all the monsters that were inside inside at the moment,specifically the group of skeletons huddled in one of the corner booths. Condiments of different kinds in their hands and eye lights of all shades narrowing down on there stature.

(Name) however ignored all of them in favor of taking in the place as a whole. It was exactly as it was in the underground but much bigger now that they were on the surface. The inside was dark but had a warm glow to the place thanks to the the various lamps that were attached to all four of the walls. On the left and right of her were booths, which were currently occupied with the OG cast.The entire place gave her a feeling of warmth and coziness. As they both continued to get closer towards the front counter, the more she was able to see once her eyes adjusted to the dim lights. Grillby really decked out the place to his liking from the looks of it. A pool table, a dart area, and even the iconic poker table that was always filled with the dog characters of undertale were all here. Hell even the iconic jukebox was in it's own little corner

"Hey Grillby! I brought you a new customer, her name is (Name). She's new to Ebott and wants to try your food after hearing how good it was from a friend.(Name) this is Grillby, the owner ad best burger maker of all the Underground." MK introduced them to each other before they even reached the counter. The bar chairs looked comfortable enough but were a bit to high for her liking, but eh, beggars can't be choosers. Just as (Name) was about to take her seat ,she peered over at MK only to see him struggling to reach the top of the chair. A light giggle escaped her lips before reaching over to grab MK by the waist and settled him as gently as she could onto the chair right next to hers. Giving him a light pat on the head for a good effort, she refocused her attention towards the hot bartender and owner of this fine establishment.

(Name) stared at Grillby, taking in his features and his overall glory and let me tell you this man was HUGE. (Name) wondered if the other charcters she loved dearly were as close to enormous as he was. Aside from this thought,she stuck her hand out for a handshake. She knew who he was obviously( _Thank you fangirl 101)_ but she wanted to play it safe, saving all her secrets and fan squealing behind a friendly but genuine smile,"Nice to meet you Grillby. I really like this place, it makes me feel calm in a magical sort of way." She responded playfully, trying to ease the tension that was slowly forming around her.

In that moment, both the baker and the fire monster stared at each other with intensity. The fire man took in the appearce of the human who sat right infront of him. She didn't seem like a threat but boy was she something different. He quickly peered at her check, the imprint of her soulmark left out in the open and one that caught him off guard despite on showing it... Neither one speaking or cracking under the pressure, both sizing up each other,that is until Grillby finally nodded his head in acknowledgement. Settling the glass cup he was previously holding onto the counter top, his now free hand reached out to her own and engulfed it, the shake moving her whole body. A light giggle escaped her lips when he released her hand from his warm cage."Well that is certainly a sure fire way to start things off, now how about some menu for me and my little buddy here. I promised him a meal after showing me this place." MK beamed with delight, his feet swinging back and forth with anticipation.

Grillby bobbed his head, pulling out two menus from behind the counter before leaving the two to serve one of his regulars.

Opening the printed plastic,MK quickly scanned the pages with speed then placed it back down on the counter top,"Ill get a hotcat and a side of fries. Is it okay if i order a strawberry milkshake? They're kind of expensive..."

(Name) simply gave him a thumbs up, placing her own menu down as well."For sure little man, you can get whatever you want it is on me after all. You can even get a little something for your parents after we leave. How does that sound?" She offered. MK bobbed his head in acceptance."Great, I'll just get the burger,some fries and some apple pie...and a chocolate milkshake as well"

Minutes passed and Grillby walked back over with a paper and pen to take their order. (Name) responded back with their wanted, payed there and then ordered an extra pie to go for MK.

It didn't take them a while to get their food, but boy was it worth it every single penny. The flavor! The tenderness! THE MAGIC! Ugh, can she marry Grillby instead?

Licking the whipped cream off her upper lift, she sighed in absolute bliss.

...Damn you fate.

* * *

**(Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!)**

Sans didn't know when his happy ending would finally come to an end. He didn't know when one day he would once again wake up in his bed back in the underground and be the only monster to even remember anything from past resets. Papyrus was the only family he had left in his life after they lost their father to the void so once as he was back on the surface he couldn't put his worries behind him. Even when Frisk promised not to restart anymore, he didn't believe him as the power that the kid had was too much for even for him to stop. As the years passed by, Sans' mentally slowly got better with help of his friends and brother. He had finally believed that he achieved his happy ending on the surface thus he started to do hobbies that he previously enjoyed in his younger years. 

He got a job with Alphys at a local university, bought a house with his brother in the forest- far away from the city in order for him to have access to one of the best stargazing spots in Ebott, and finally, he had the motivation...after so many centuries to finish the machine that his father started in his years of being the royal scientist. All the things he had ever wished for were coming true, he even met his soulmate in the first couple months on the surface. Tiffany. The name of his beloved and...his brother as well, by surprise. He and Papyrus met her at the university he was working at one day, when she was moving in from the capital in hopes of attended the school.

They hit it off real quickly in their first meet, and after a week of talking on the campus she handed him her number and well... the rest is history. 

They spent time together, had a couple flings,and then she was suddenly moving into their house after a year of going out. Papyrus was her other half as well but Tiffany really didn't seem interested in him which ticked Sans off slightly but he really couldn't figure out a way for them to click.

He didn't mind sharing her with his brother, it made things less awkward for them if they ever went out in group but of course, he just had to mess it up when he JUST started to get his life back in order.

And it was all thanks to the The machine.

That STUPID MACHINE!

One day while working in the basement, the machine started acting out of control. The ratings on his computer monitor that informed him of any action that was within the void were off the radar and the magic levels that kept the machine running were becoming unbalanced and unstable. He tried everything his could to stable the portal, from lowering the power level to even unplugging the damn thing from the power generator until it was too late.

The explosion caused his skull to rattle and his body to buckle in itself, he blipped out of harms way at the last minute...but that's the least of his worries.

Coming to the present day, Sans sat in a booth at his usual spot at Grillby's with his counter parts to relax after find yet another issue with the machine that yet again popped up a couple days ago. This time however, instead of popping out on pair of skeletons...it was a stained apron. Nothing else, just a cake batter stained blue apron. There was a named embroidered on the right breast pocket but it seemed to have been destroyed while passing through the portal. All was left was the unless fabric and the sent of over baked brownies.

Mutt, Red,and Stretch all sat side by side within the booth, each with their own preferred condiment in hand. There bodies were slouched, tired, and in pain from the immense amount of spine breaking work they have been doing for the last couple months in both their day to day jobs and on the machine.

Sans slumped further into the booth,the others brothers were out doing things with Tiffany but these guys only wanted to take a few minuted for themselves in order to get their problems situated.

Just like Sans, his and Papyrus' counter parts all had soulmarks engraved right on their sternum. All that matched that of his own soulmate. A solid colored Gaster Blaster with bones surrounding the outer part of the mark. This mark was significant, only those who have identical marks were known to be the other half of their partner. Soulmates is what the human calls it but for monsters it's a bit more personal, since it involves matters of the soul. Everyone knows that once a monster finds their other half, it would be near to impossible for them to be apart from them. Humans may be able to survive if they reject their soulmate, but the consequences for a monster can lead them to 'falling down' if their not too careful. Which made Classic really grateful to his soulmate, when he explained the situation to Tiffany.

She was the best.

* * *

"Ey Yo Classic! Get ya' head out ya' ass and pay attention,you idiot!" Red practically barked out in annoyance. 

Right now as they tried to relax, the topic of Tiffany's birthday had came up and now they were discussing what they would do for this years birthday which was coming up next week and so far they couldn't come up with any ideas. This girl had everything she could ever want and need. Clothes,shoes, jewelry, a car,EVERYTHING! Yet none these numskulls could not come up with a single idea that would satisfy her picky taste. Last year, they through her a party that topped off anything they had done before but this year was going to be a nightmare. They could all feel in down in their bones.

"I'm listening Red...Where were we?" Classic muttered under his, his lids closed to get rid of the fatigue feeling slowly keeping over his slouched form.

He really wanted to sleep.

Both Mutt and Stretch looked at each other before rolling their own eye lights in irritation. They all just wanted some peace and quiet yet everything for the last couple days were the worst. Yesterday was sure a nightmare.

Red and Edge got into it when a fine scratch on Edge's car door appeared out of nowhere, the last people in the garage were Red and Tiffany as Red was putting away the tool that Blue and Black let him borrow for his bike and Tiffany was bringing out bags from her latest shopping spree with Black. So Red knew damn well that it wasn't him but who? He wasn't really sure.

Blue yelled at Stretch for what seemed like the millionth time yesterday after he forgot to put one of his stained shirts in the wash...Tiffany hated messes and his brother would do anything to appease his soulmate but even this argument was something non of them saw coming. The Swap brothers usually don't argue fight like that but yesterday was heavy on the younger skeleton. He really felt bad for his bad habits...

Mutt and Black were not better either. Ever since his lord started to take Tiffany out wherever she wanted, he would have no time left for his brother anymore. Mutt had always been by his brother side no matter what, but apparently Tiffany didn't want anything to do with Mutt just like the Classic's brother. It would have been an awkward date with him being the third wheel. So when Mutt tried to bring this up with Black...You could kind of guess what happened next.

Lastly Classic. Aside from the machine, Tiffany, managing his home and his 'cousins'...he really didn't have the time for Papyrus anymore, making them have a somewhat strained relationship.

All four skeletons huffed in unison, all taking a chug out of their bottle drink before planting their skulls on the table. 

Everything for just a moment, was perfect. The sounds of happy monsters, familiar food and happy atmosphere calmed their demeanor...almost to the point of passing...out...

**~~_Boom_ ~~ **

**~~_BOOM_ ~~ **

**_BOOOM_ **

Immediately all for sat up in disillusion, their souls pounding and throbbing in their chest as if they were having a real heart attack.

" _What the hell?"_ Red muttered under his breath, his voice shuddering while his claws gripped his shirt in anxiety.

All four monsters made eye contact with each other before in unison focused their immediate attention at the entrance.

_**They're nearby...** _

~~ _**Soulmate...** _ ~~

_**Their scent...** _

~~_COME GET ME!_ ~~

~~_ONLY ONE!_ ~~

In that moment they saw the most beautiful, graceful looking human woman walking through the doors of the establishment. Her fine fitted dress swayed with her every movement, as the golden threads on the hem of her skirt created the illusion of a mysterious golden halo appearing out of nowhere within the light. 

Their eye lights morphed into heart shapes immediately upon hearing her fairy like giggles from the counter of which she was sitting at with...was that Monster Kid?

This caught their attention but what made them all stand up in confusion was the very display of her soulmark that laid in all it's glory upon her chest.

A multi colored Gaster Blaster...with bones of all colors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! You all will be learning about Tiffany soon and hopefully finally be able to kick fate in the ass for the first time.  
> Again, I really enjoy all the comments and I hope you all keep in tune with the coming chapters.  
> With much love  
> -Buni Huni


	5. The start of something unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you end up getting the attention of some of the bone boys. Let's see how well that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely readers! I'm so happy to hear that you all have been enjoying the little chapters I've been posting up for the last couple days. My writing isn't what it used to be, but I'll make sure to keep the stories as interesting as possible for your enjoyment.  
> I hope to hear from all you in the coming chapters as well as thanking you all for your kind words.  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni

Her first day in this universe was going smoother than she thought it would have but then again she already had to deal with one of the many cliche fan story tropes in exists:

**_The introduction of her other halves._ **

But so far she wasn't having any problems...yet.

MK and (Name) had both spent a good portion of their day at Grillby's, drinking milkshakes and sharing plenty of stories about their adventures in the underground and on the surface. Sadly, MK had to cut their time together short to get home before the sun settled which the the little baker completely understood. She waved Grillby over, asking politely if he could hand her a takeout box, a full pie ( _she had paid for first)_ and a paper bag to place it all in."Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" (Name) asked a bit worried for her new little friend. She was sure he would be safe out walking back in the monster district, but it's better to be safe than sorry.As if hearing her thoughts MK smiled sweetly, kindly declining her offer with a shake of his head."I'll be fine Miss (Name),thank you for the offer though. Frisk lives nearby here, so I'll just head over to their house and ask Mr. Toriel for a ride home .Thank you again for the meal, mom and dad are gonna love the pie!" He then hopped off the stool he was previously sitting, his feet making perfect contact with the floor boards. (Name) let out a light laugh at his action before reluctantly accepting the kid's reply.

"Alright little monster,make sure to get home safe and tell your parents that I said they raised such a wonderful and kindhearted little sweetheart." Her lips then turned up into a loving smile as she tenderly patted the top of MK's head, who in turn stood still. His expression mixed between happy and flustered. "You better get going then little monster,we can't have your parents getting worried now, can we?" She raised her hand from his head then replaced it with the paper bag."Make it home safe,okay? and thank you for showing me this place, it really does have good food." MK gleamed with delight at the compliment."It was nice meeting you too, Miss (Name)! I promise to meet you soon!"

(Name) simply waved goodbye to her little monster friend. The genuine smile on her lips never faltering even when he skipped out the door and disappeared.(Name) placed her hand back down after a while, a huff escaping through her nose in amusement. He's a good kid."Excuse me, Grillby! Can I get another chocolate milkshake over here?" She called out,instantly swirling herself on the to face the fire man,while pulling out a 20 dollar bill from her pocket and gently placing it on the counter top in front of her." ...and also another one of your amazing burgers please?" Grillby instead stared at the female sitting across from him through his black rimmed colored glasses, his flames flickering in a much more calmer manner than when they first met. (Name) then noticed that the noises from the other patrons were silent as well. Peering behind her shoulder, she spotted each and every one of the creatures inside the establishment were staring straight at her in confusion and what she believed was...approval? Turning her attention back at Grillby, she tilted her head in slight embarrassment before letting the words escape her lips in an barely audible whisper.

"Was it something I said?..."

* * *

(Name) may not have felt anything during the time of silence, however her soul was the one who caused this commotion...and everyone in the establishment could feel it. It is known to all monsters that humans weren't as connected to their souls as they were themselves although, human souls are much powerful than their own if a connection between their inner magic and soul is established. This can also be established if a monster and human have created a bond of sorts almost like soulmates except the relationship could also be platonic. So this brings up the a big question, how did this mere human make them feel this way if non of them even knew she existed until she walked through the door with Monster Kid? But no one also wanted to speak up, since the emotion that she was showing was...like a hug.

It was a warmth that only close friends and that of a loving family could give to a monster, yet this female human radiated a this very sentiment throughout the whole place as if it was a day to day activity, even the fire man himself slightly leaned over the counter to get a closer feel.( _Again, thank you fangirl 101)_ Everyone was calm, content and most importantly reminiscing about some happy memories with their loved one...until a heavy pitched growl snapped everyone back into reality. A growl that this once horridly obsessed Undertale junkie knew all to well.

_'Ah shit, so the time is now huh?...I knew one of them would be here, but who?'_

(Name) swerved her head to where she heard the noise,but promptly felt her stomach drop right to her ass.

Not only was the original Sans here, but to her miscalculation, right along side him were the other three main judges from all skeleton reverse harem stories. Mutt,Red,and Stretch.

 _'That's it...Fuck you universe...I just HAD to choose this place to get food...AHHHHHH!!! Stupid fate...I knew Muffet's would have been safe!'_ The little baker was now in a dilemma, and how she was going to avoid it now was completely out of her reach at this point. So with a clenched ass, and a heavy heart she focused her attention back to Grillby."Can I make my order to go instead please? I have to get going." She pulled her phone out from her pocket and quickly checked the time. "You can uh, keep the change." She spoke again, an uneasy smile replacing the delighted expression she had formerly.

Just as Grillby nodded,taking the money and leaving to make her order, (Name) felt a rather large warm hand gently yet firmly grab her by one of her shoulders, practically engulfing in it's captivity.She quickly rotated her body, and without thinking, raised her leg and made a quick sweep in the air in order to kick the person who dared to grab her by surprise, right in the stomach. It was an instinct she got when she was working back at the cafe but that was other story, right now she had other things to worry about. Her leg did end up making contact with not his stomach but rather...his femur in turn his whole body caused her chair to lightly quiver from it's cemented placement when his stature met the floor. Trying not to laugh,she planted a false expression of worry on to her face however her lips trembled with struggles of keeping back her laughter."Oh Shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked, yet did nothing to help him get up because let's all be honest, he kind of had it coming to him.

(Name) loomed over the monster that was now laying on the floor,a somewhat startled expression plastered on their face... and to no surprise it a familiar face...the perverted and mustard loving bastard himself.

The one and only Underfell Sans, aka Red.

She didn't even have to see his face to quickly identify him on the spot. The large golden chain dangling from his vertebrae ,the overly large black parka wrapped around his enormous skeleton form ,and even his iconic gold canine was gleaming under the light of whatever light the lamps provided. This was too easy. All of this gave him away instantly, but that didn't stop our little baker from wanting a closer inspection of his figure. From where he was currently laying, she caught how large his stature is _.'So all these dudes are giant...baras? EH who cares...just.my.FUCKING.luck!'_

From the looks of it he seemed to be around 6'8 feet maybe 6'12 if you stood a bit straighter so in theory his brother would be around 7'2 or so if she was simply basing it off what she knew.She glanced over his body once again, this time looking at his outfit for the day. Along side his parka and the golden chain, he wore a dark red turtle neck, a pair of black basketball shorts with yellow strips lining both sides of the shorts and a a pair of black,red and white sneakers. Comically, he didn't have the laces tied but what can you except from a lazy bones.

* * *

He didn't know what hit him, one minute he's standing up ready to face this impostor and the next thing he knows he's lying straight on his coccyx. What the hell did he just walk into? He could hear the snorts and dry ass heaving from the jackasses he calls his 'cousins' but they weren't what he was after right now. His gazed then shifted over to the vixen that sat crossed legged in front of him. His sockets getting every last and final detail of her sitting form before huffing in annoyance. This little lady was something he couldn't figure and he hated it. Usually, humans were like an open book, their sins and dirty desires as see through as glass yet she...he didn't know how to feel about her. On one hand his mind is telling him that this bitch was not his soulmate, his lovely doll was sitting at home with his brother spending time together, although his soul was telling a different story. His instincts practically yelling at him take her away, somewhere where only he knew and well...the rest was only going to make him pop a tent out in publi

Slowly lifting himself from off the ground, he let out a dry chuckle, devoid of any humor. The rest of the restaurant went back to minding their business but their curiosity was showing when their gaze never left the pair. Let's see how this goes down.

"Now now sweetheart, I know I caught ya' by surprise and all but that don't mean ya' gotta put ya claws out." Red stated with a shit eating grin across his face, his body directly towering over the small human who in reality could give zero shits about what he's saying. He then leaned against the counter, his body getting into a much closer proximity than she would have liked, this male was essentially in her personal bubble. Miss baker grinded her teeth in displease while raising a bemused eye brow at the giant beast. Her back tilted itself to at least get a bit of space between the two. Huffing in irritation, she raised one of her hands, folded her pointer finger on top of her thumb, and then flicked the bastard right in the ethmoid bone. Red hissed in pain, instantly backing up from her body and slapping a palm right where she hit him."Why'd the hell ya' do that ya' crazy bitch!" He practically growled out in rage."Someone atta' teach you some manners." But before he could even take a step forward, a bony arm similar to her offender immediately stopped him midway.

" _Hey **cousin,** I think you had enough drinks for day. **Why don't we head back to our table,pal~?"**_

That has to be Undertale Sans.Classic. Ha.

_"Move out the way classic! That bitch needs to be taught a lesson!"_

The Mustard Bastard himself.

_"Come on dude, you know we can get in trouble for this."_

Of course, Underswap Papyrus.

_"Shut up you over sized carrot! No one asked for your opinion!"_

Called it.

(Name) leaned against the counter and placing her chin against the palm of her hand, really not wanting to be here anymore. Watching these overgrown man children fight was amusing in stories but seeing it in person was a whole other experience, one that she wanted to desperately avoid. Yeah, she **_maybe_** hit her soulmate where it hurts and _**maybe**_ she might have messed up her first impressions with the judges but was she really here to follow by fates rules? No. She wasn't. Anybody would be damned if whomever were to be stuck here like her.May the power of god and anime be by their side.

"You know that wasn't a very nice of you to do human." Speak of the devil, and his shitty step brother automatically appears before her. Meeting eyeball to eye light, (Name) rolled here own before swerving her stool to look away from the last judge of the main harem cliche."My cousin doesn't liked being touched by other...species like yourself. It's kind of a skeleton thing. I **_hope you don't mind..."_**

There it was. The threat she was looking for from one of these four, this threat being the gate way to all things bad. Our little chef looked up at the slouched monster, an indescribable expression appearing on her face."He was in my space,I felt uncomfortable, and I did something about it since no one else was going to do it." She stated in a matter of fact tone."Even my soulmark hurts from having to deal with pervs like him. I came here for some good monster food and end up getting an unwanted attention from a bastard that smells of strongly of cinnamon and a fat tub of mustard." What she said next opened Pandora's box on top of theses blind fools,but she wasn't going to clarify anything. "I'll let you boys _relish_ in your own little world with whatever issues you may have with me, but if you want to _ketchup_ the least you can do is _mustard_ the courage of hiding behind those face masks you call a smile." Pulling herself from off the stool, she sized up Mutt from where she stood. A rather irked look on her face.

"You're intention of intimidating me are as low an my standards. Please get on my level."

Mutt looked at (Name), his face devoid of emotion before he raised his left hand for a shake,"You got spunk, I like that. Name's Mutt,and those numskulls are my cousins." (Name) nodded her head in understanding, his words a bit too critique for her liking but she felt like this was meant to happen in a sort of weird magical way.

Yup, fate was being a real Bitch at this point.

Nonetheless, the baker gently took his large hand into her own and shook it."My name is (Name) and I believe you and your little trio have some questions for me by what I'm reading off you,correct?"

Mutt stayed silent, grabbing the paper bag with her order that Grillby left a while ago on top of the counter before handing it to her."Yeah. If you don't mind, we would prefer talking at our home than out in the open. I hope you don't mind this, but do you mind coming with us?"

(Name) laughed at this question. Her first day hasn't even finished and she already managed to get an invitation to their house." For sure, just give me your address and I'll meet you guys there." 

"Sounds like a plan." Mutt retorted, before handing her a paper, the writing was like chicken scratch but she can make out the address just fine.

Bobbing her head in understanding, (Name) placed the slip of paper in between her cleave and began to walk towards the door to leave."I'll be at your house by 8 pm sharp. If no one is there, I'll be gone. We good? Good." She didn't even give him time to respond back, she at this point only wanted to do one thing and that was sleep. By the time she was at the door, she bolted down the road to get as far from those skeletons as soon as possible."Damn it all...I just wanted to eat in peace..."

Aside from that. This was the start of something unexpected.

"I'm going to muffet's next time..."


	6. We all have a different 'tase' in people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now's the time for the very meeting with your soulmates was coming up and you were desperately trying to avoid, however a big surprise awaits you when you walk into the doors of hell.

Here she was. She was really here. Standing in front of a white gate, there stood a 3 story house...cabin?...lodge? UGH!! Point being, this building was HUGE and it was placed in the smack dab of a DAMN FOREST! "I freakin' knew it.' The little baker muttered under her breath while opening the gates to continue down the gravel path that lead to the front door for said establishment. While walking (Name) took in her surroundings,everything was dark since she did come here at 7:55 but nonetheless some things were easy to see thanks to the moonlight. Lovely looking flowers were planted all over the front yard, what looked like roses grew against the fence in bushes along with daisies, lilies, and other sorts of plant life. Further from the yard stood a garage with a few vehicles in the drive way, a red sports car, a black sports car, a blue motor cycle,a black motorcycle and ...and was that a pink beetle?

"No way in asgore...did they buy a pink beetle for themselves." (Name) wanted to get a closer look to see if her eyes were playing a trick on her but knew better than anyone that she would get her ass handed to her if any damage were to be found on any of their belongings. After a few more minutes of walking, she finally arrived at the front door, 8:00PM exactly as she had stated before. Quickly,she fixed any flaws she could spot on her new outfit while trying not to drop the boxes filled with Muffet's delights onto the porch floor, the boxes were a small courtesy gift of sorts to the skeletons but also a somewhat apology to Red for flicking him on the nose.

* * *

Previously, (Name) went into town after the whole incident that Grillby's to do some quick errands just in case things don't go her way at the meeting they were holding. After a few wrong turns, and asking a nice monster couple for directions, she ended up at Muffet's bakery. Walking in through the front door was one thing, but being able to talk to cute looking spiders was a whole other adventure. She squatted down to look at the spider that seemed to be having trouble climbing up towards the counter top. "Need help there, little buddy?" Offering up an open palm, she gently placed it in front of the creature,"Crawl on and you'll be up there in no time." The spider look hesitant by the way it's body was sway, yet slowly but surely it crawled on to her palm.

The little baker smiled, picked herself up and carefully transported the arachnid onto the counter. "Your back leg looks a bit hurt there hun, make sure to get that checked out before doing anything else,okay?" The mini spider swayed it's body forward as if agreeing before scurrying off to where ever it needed to be."That was very nice of you deary, usually humans are afraid of my pretties yet you act like it's a walk in the park.... If I may ask, how did you know my little one was hurt?" Turning her heard to see where the voice was coming from, she came face to face with the one and only spider Monster herself. (Name) smiled sweetly when she motioned her hand towards one of Muffet's legs. "They were walking lopsided and one of their legs looked swelled up from where it starts...I think it was at the abdomen." She answered honestly. Muffet nodded at her explanation," Well it's nice to see some acts of kindness around these parts. We can never ask for too much now can we Hue~Hue~. Anyways, how may I help you today human?" The spider monster walked over to the register, as a eerie yet gentle smile made it's way to her fanged lips."And as a thank you, I'll give you a discount on today;s purchase...at a reasonable price of course, Hue~Hue~."

(Name) lightly laughed at her wording,"Of course, from one baker to another it is hard to earn a living doing something like this if no income comes in." Muffet looks at the little baker with a now curious expression."You owned a bakery,hun?"(Name) nodded her head,still looking over the tasty smelling goodies in front of her, wondering which ones the papy alikes would enjoy for a snack."It was a cafe actually, but I had to leave it behind after hearing about the entire culture revolving around monster food. There was never any monsters from where I lived so I decided it was best to close up shop and explore more about monster culture first hand." A loving yet playful smile appeared on her face, the very feeling of happiness from before appearing in her soul and her surroundings." I also ended up finding out today that a certain monster skeleton...or few have the same soulmark as my own...but after today..."Immediately her mood shifted, from loving to slightly heartbroken."...I have a feeling this might be the first and last time I get to interact with them...but I'm sure it won't be so bad! At least...once I get over it." She then nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder, her smile reappearing on her face when she realized she hasn't even introduced herself." Oh! How silly of me, I haven't even given you my name yet here I am telling you mi life story! Um, My name is (Name), (Name) (L.Name). I ran a little cafe called 'Skeleton Kisses' and I'm currently trying all kinds of monster foods to expand my culinary skills. A pleasure to meet you miss."

The large spider female could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. This human displayed her soulmark with so much feeling even after finding out that her other half was most likely a crazy family of monster skeletons, WHO in fact already have a relationship with a human female...Tiffany, that's her name....This didn't seem like a problem to Muffet as soulbound were known to have more than one half but with humans it's a who different story. Humans get jealous rather easily from what she knew, yet some humans also practice polyamorous relationships and.... Jeez, this was a mind turner. Stretch,one of her regulars, has other soulbound aside from his current, yet if Muffet was being honest to herself...she preferred this human over Tiffany any other day. Muffet knew from years of customer service,what types of people were from the way they act, the way they speak to others, and what emotions a person displays to avoid certain topic. When Tiffany first came to her bakery, she welcomed her with open arms because her loyal customer always spoke wonders about her. However despite all this the human girl screamed in hysteria upon entering her establishment. The memory was still fresh in her head, and all she can say...was that very day was the first time the spider owner had to hold herself back from gaining another level of LV. Insulting her baking is something she can handle, but attempted murder on her own babies...that was personal. From that day on Stretch came in on rare occasions rather than his usual time,which was sad but nothing new to Muffet.

Yet here was this little human, who helped her injured employee, offered her a friendly conversation, took light steps as to not injure any other spider...this girl had a soul of gold and those skeletons would be dumb if the reject such a lovely dear. After some time Muffet straightened herself up, another smile present on her face this time much more genuine than before."My name is Muffet dear, I am the owner of Muffet's Bakery and I use spiders in everything I bake." Both females shook hands while lightly sharing a giggle at their silly introductions to each other. Once they both released their grip, (Name) began to walk a bit further over to the display case and pointed to some of the many delicious treats."Can I get a dozen of each please?" Muffet simply bobbed her head,ordering multiple spiders of all types to prep and box everything."What treats would you like my dear?" Muffet asked, already by the register to type in the price of each item. Looking over the options, she responded still pointing," I'd like a dozen of those spider tarts, spider donuts, spider cupcakes,uhhh...some of those spider muffins, then~ can I get a good amount of monster candy like 30 pieces...and a pint of spider cider all to go please?"

The order was instantly boxed, packed ,stringed up with a bow and priced all in a moments time. Muffet entered everything, giving the little baker the total price which in turn gave her the exact amount with a bit extra for a nice tip. (Name) picked up her order by the bow, while taking a her first sip of the spider cider. What can she say, it was very refreshing. Unlike Grillby's milkshake which was cool and sweet, the spider cider gave her a taste of spiked apples with a popping feeling that was aimed for the back of the throat. Nonetheless, it was tangy and very much filled with surprise.' _Must be the spider in this.'_ (Name) laughed softly at her own joke, already heading towards the front door. "It was nice meeting you Muffet and you too spider babes. I'll make sure to stop by soon!" Muffet smiled back at (Name), her and her army of spider minions waving until she was out of sight.

Once (Name) was gone, Muffet couldn't help but sigh in irritation at yet another mistake that those numskulls were making. She just hoped this time they finally get their shit together and do something right for once. No matter how hard a monster or human tries to deny their soul half, both end up getting hurt in the process...

* * *

(Name) did the rest of her errands after leaving Muffet's shop. From what she could see the monster district had many shops, so many in fact that she didn't know where to even start. Walking around, she began to happily chat with store owners,customers and even vendors-asking where's the best places were to get what and of course purchasing a good handful of their products. She had such a good time with these creatures that some even gave her a few extra treats for such a nice chat. By the end of her shopping, she had bags upon bags of different merchandise from all shops and when owners asked her about what she was going to do with all these items, (Name) simply responded with the same answer." _I want to support monster owned businesses. This is my first time in Ebott but every monster I passed by were very helpful and extremely kind, this is just my way of sharing that kindness with others. I hope you don't mind."_ But they knew...they all knew... monsters were connected with their soul on a deep level so they know when anyone has bad intentions, yet with this human all they felt was consideration,kindness and charity.

They asked for her name, she gave it to them. They asked her to come by their shops again whenever she was in the district, she whole heartily agreed. They all took a liking to this human girl, and by the looks of her soulmark, her soulmate was of the skeleton variety, given that she did display her mark with no shame and also given that there were bones decorating the outline of her chest.

The skeleton family was well known throughout the monster community for many things some of those things being crazy, loud, destructive,and BIG- and yet their reputation also follows their current human soulbound, who really doesn't have a nice rep with some of the owners in the monster district thanks to ...personal experiences. No one said anything because of how intimidating some of the skeleton crew could be,but they all had the same thought after meeting (Name). She had a soul any monster would love by their side.

* * *

Back to the present, our little baker fixed herself up as best she could before knocking on the door as lightly as she could. She held the box close to her chest, a bit afraid of dropping them if the door were to abruptly open. As she took a few steps back, she could hear the light scuffle and stomping of someone behind the piece of wood.

"I Shall Get The Door Blue! You Still Need To Get Tiffany Her Blanket From The Dryer!"

That's probably the original Papyrus.

"Mweh Heh! You Opened It Last Time Papyrus! I The Magnificent Blueberry Shall Open The Door The Fastest!"

Aww, Underswap Sans is called Blueberry in this universe. 

The sounds of scuffling grew louder until a furious bang shook the whole door frame from it's stance.

" _YOU IMBECILES! THAT'S GOING TO BE THE FOURTH DOOR THIS WEEK IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR NONSENSICAL ROUGH HOUSING, ALSO TIFFANY WANTS TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT SO I SUGGEST YOU HURRY AND GET THAT SET UP!"_

UnderFell Papyrus. Easy Call.

 _"_ Mweh Fine!/ Nyeh Very Well!"

So by what she heard these guys have someone in this house named 'Tiffany' and if she knew correctly thanks to fangirl 101, that person is most definitely a lover or a soulmate. (Name) wouldn't mind if she was a lover, but hands will be thrown if this 'Tiffany' girl even thinks about over stepping the line of no return. The little baker is a lover not a fighter, but she will put a bitch in their place if they think she was going to be pushed around just for some teeth kisses and head pats. Which is why she went an her little shopping spree earlier, she,out of pure instinct, bought and brought with her a little bag that hid a stun gun...yes a stun gun. One strong enough to put paralyze a whale if the volts were high enough.

What?

She needed some kind of protection against those giants if one ends up getting a bit out of hand and with the heavy bang from earlier did't prove her point, she doesn't know what will.

The scuffle soon stopped as the sounds of rough footsteps faded into a light _argument.'Okay then...maybe one more time."_ The little baker once again decided to knock on the door this time a bit more softer as to not anger the already fuming skeleton on the other side.

Once she pulled away, the door swung open with brute force- the door knob slamming against the wall behind it-most likely making an yet another whole in the drywall. This poor house probably already has a shit ton of property damage within the halls and rooms...

" _WHAT T_ _HE HELL DO YOU WAN-...."_ And here he was. The one and only Underfell Papyrus standing before her. He looked exactly as how the stories described him, extremely tall and very stylish. He looked huge, around 6'7 or so but from how small she was compared to anyone...she really couldn't be so sure. His built was a bit different from some of the others she had seen today, he much leaner and a bit more bulkier in the chest area however what really caught her attention was his skull. He has a large crack down the left side of his eye socket but his red eye lights still seemed to be in tack, his teeth were extremely sharp just like his brother's but two teeth specifically looked longer than the rest almost like fangs?...huh...and his cheeks, they to were pointy. Looking over his whole figure once more, she come to the conclusion that they were just about ready to go to sleep or in this case, have a movie night.

"Oh! How silly of me to not introduce myself to the host." Gently, she placed the boxes onto the floor before lifting up the hem of her skirt ever so slightly. Crossing one leg over the other, she leaned her upper body moderately forward to curtsy as gracefully as she could, her head additionally lowering itself to show a sign of respect."My name is (Name),Mister Captain Sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you at such an unreasonable time but I was informed of a meeting being held here at 8 PM with some of your family members by the names of Sans,Red,Stretch, and Mutt." Once she was done with her explanation, she picked up the boxes of Muffet's treats and held them up with the most gracious smile on her lips to the tall skeleton. "Please take these. I bought them as an apology for causing such a disturbance and since I am not very familiar with the monster culture, I hope you find this to you liking." 

The rage in his eye lights and tone immediately extinguished itself upon meeting the (E/C) hues of the small human in front of him. Her soul hummed, flipped and cheered against her chest with such happiness. She was literally standing in the strong presence of one of her inspirations! She couldn't help but blush a rose pink with such admiration when the large monster bent down onto one knee and uncharacteristically took the boxes out of her hand with great care as if she, herself was made of glass. 

The silence between these two was long as they both continued to stare at each other with an unidentified emotion running throughout their souls. Neither could tell what the other was thinking, but no one moved an inch during this time. Sadly, Edge was the first one to snap out a it, a rather fake cough exiting his teeth to escape such an awkward interaction." _You...You Are Here For A Meeting,Correct?...Although I, Myself Do Not Like Sugary Treats...I Appreciate The Effort Human, And With That You Get My Respect. Not Every Human Admits Their Mistakes So I'll Give You The Benefit Of The Doubt.You May Call Me Edge, But Captain Is Also Acceptable. Now Then, Let's Get You To That Meeting Before That Dumbass Brother Of Mine Throws On Of His Bitch Fits."_ Opening the door a bit more, Edge let the human walk right passed him, his eye lights trailing her every move.Of course, she didn't mind, she knew he was just om his guard." _I Shall Lead You To The Common Room, That's Where Everyone Should Be Right Now At Least. So Please Don't Touch Anything While You're Here, My Family Members Do Get Fussy If Anything Is Out Of Place."_

(Name) nodded her head in acceptance as she began to follow the male towards the common room, whatever the hell that was.

Maybe of living of sorts?...And why is he walking so damn fast!

She had to skip in order to keep up with him due to his long ass strides, but after a couple minutes, he stopped in front of a cream colored door. This must be it then." _...I Will Tell You This Now While I Still Have The Chance..."_ His tone of voice caught the little baker by surprise, but nonetheless she stayed quiet which in turn made Edge continue to speak," _As You May Have Already Heard, We Have A Female Soulbound In This House. Her Name Is Tiffany And We All Love Her Very Much...Seeing How You Also Have Our Soulmark On Your Chest, I Have Come To The Conclusion That This Meeting Is That Of Your Soulmark,...Correct?"_ Again, she nodded." _I See...Well I Also Hope You Understand That She Has Been Here For Us For A Good Portion Of Our Lives..And If You Just So Happen To Make Her Uncomfortable, I Will Personally Dust You With My Our Hands. Do I Make Myself Clear,Human?"_

Wow, not even in the room yet and she already got threats from almost everyone in this house...Yay, a new record...Well then, if that's how he wants to play...let's play.

* * *

(Name) looked up at Edge, her eyes gleaming with an intense emotion he couldn't place...but the way his soul flipped in excitement/ worry caused him to take a step back from where she stood.The little baker watched him move back, but oh~, she didn't care. If he wanted to treat her like this, then she'll follow the golden rule as well."You honest think a little threat like that would be enough to scare me into doing what you asked of me? I was kind enough to admit my mistake. I was kind enough to not judge you from how you looked...I even was kind enough to bring snacks for everyone's enjoyment and to not create tension between us...yet here you are stepping out of bound. I may be human, but I will rock your shit if you think I'll be taking back talk from a weaker form!" 

Just like that, she revealed her taser from her purse immediately slamming it into his torso with a force so strong that it knocked him straight onto the ground. The taser she held was magic infused so it really didn't do any harm to his HP however it did cause his entire form to feel as if it was being stabbed with knives straight into the soul. He wanted to scream, push her off and dust this bitch here and now but when he tried to pull himself up, he was slammed back down with a heel right on top of his sacrum.

Oh shit.

With a taser now pointed on top of where his soul lays and a weighted heel dangerously pressed against his private area, Edge was now infuriated, embarrassed and down right murderous. This bitch may be his soulmate but even then he wanted to put her where she belongs, but before he could think of his next move, the human spoke again."Don't even think about moving bone boy, I tazed you long enough for your magic levels to be that a froggit's attack. So any red bones attacks, movement, and even your thinking is that of a LV 1 monster...I have enough dirt on you and everyone in this house that I'm sure the royal guards and the government would LOVE to hear. What do you say? Shall I give them a call about that lovely machine you have down in your basement?"

This caused the skeleton to freeze in place. How the hell did she know about the machine? What kind of dirt did she have on him? ...Why does he feel so turned on right now!?

Ignoring the last question, Edge turned his head to the side with his murderous rage still at full blast." _What the hell do you want from us...?"_ He practically growled out in hatred," _We have nothing you want...You may be our soulbound but that does not excuse how horrid and vile of a human you are..."_

(Name) laughed directly at face when he said this, the taser in her hand striking him again this time in his neck. His screams didn't escape his form however as a small red monster candy shoved it's way down his non exists throat causing him to have a coughing fit."You did this to yourself Captain Papyrus of the Royal Guard...I tried to be proper with this situation but if you think I'll simply cower with your small threat, the you have another thing coming cause only cowards back down when threatened. I'm just showing you how much I can harm you and your little family with just a quick call and a flick of my wrist. I hope you understand that if you cross me one more time, you can kiss your freedom on the surface goodbye..." She whispered the last bit where his ear would be, as the very face of the Fell skeleton was flushed red. From either embarrassment or hatred. (Name) didn't know, nor did she care.

"Now then, pick yourself up. I don't have time for your mindless arguments and you already wasted a good portion of it just now. I will be out of your hair once this meeting is over...This Tiffany girl sounds good enough for you all,so I don't see the point in being with a group of soulmates who only see me as a nuisance. It is true what they say after all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." (Name) removed her whole body from his own, placing the taser this time between her cleavage for closer access to it, if anyone tried to pull any other moves on her." I suggest you keep this between us if you know what's good for you." She muttered one last time, shoulder checking the monster, who finally got up,as she walked into the common room.

Edge stayed silent. He felt helpless... Slowly, without her knowing he checked her before she escaped into the room.

**Name:(Name) (Last Name)**

**LV1**

**HP: 200/400**

**DF:50**

**AT:100**

***Knows everything about everyone,will destroy everything you love if crossed**

***Also really good at cooking :)**

Edge could not believe what he was reading...

He'll definitely have to talk to Classic once everything is set and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried getting better at writing but I still have a long way to go. :) I really do enjoy reading you comments, it gives me so much inspiration to continue this story. So I hope to see you all for future chapter.  
> Much Love-  
> Buni Huni


	7. Do any of you know nothing of personal space?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a taser in your cleavage and monster candy at your side, let's see how your soulmates and their beloved Tiffany would react upon knowing you would willingly leave them if their decision doesn't meet your own. They can threaten you all they want, but they can never take away your freedom to choose how you live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all like this new chapter! I absolutely love reading all your guys comments so as a little thank you, I made today's chapter a bit more longer than usual. I hope to hear from you lovely people again soon!  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni

When (Name) walked into the common room after her little scuffle with Edge, she couldn't help but giggle at the display before her eyes. Standing there in all their glory,was the skeleton crew in their rather unique looking bed wear. She wanted to join them and have a bit of fun herself, but right now was not the time.Lifting up on of her hands, she lightly knocked on the wall beside her to get there attention. Eye lights of multiple colors instantly fell on her small figure, the smile on her face much more genuine than before."Sorry to bother you all at this time, but I'm here to talk with the head of the house. Do any of you know where I can find Sans the skeleton?" All that met her question was a pregnant silence and the television audio of what sounded like a Mettaton rerun. After a couple more seconds, (Name) felt a slight shift in the air next to her.

It felt familiar almost like...Void Magic...Teleportation. Looks like he was here the whole time...

The young female turned her head to where she felt the shift, and with the soft sound of a pop, there stood Classic Sans in all his glory. Stained white shirt covered by a blue shabby yet comfortable look sweater, some faded out black basket ball shorts with white strips lining each side of the legs and or course his iconic pink slippers. Just like the others, he was massive but that wasn't any of her concern right now. She just wanted to tell them everything they wanted to know, leave this damn house with all her limbs attached and finally get some sleep.

Unfazed by his little magic trick,she continued to speak as if not even impressed by his display of power. "Great, you're here. Look,I said I would be here at 8 Pm sharp and it's now-" She pulled out the phone from her purse to check the time before placing it back."8:30 in the night.If you would so kindly hurry this meeting up so I can get to my hotel without get mugged in the midst of the night...that would be great." She was hella siked for all of this, don't get her wrong, but when your new life involves more than one soul in your hands then things are best to be shared and not kept. She knew that if she were to withheld her knowledge of their universe for her own selfish gain...it would lead to catastrophic consequences. Undoubtedly, it could help prevent a lot of hurt feelings, however even if she loves these skeletons to the universe and back, the only person who she should be worried about is herself. 

No matter how much fate forces these boneified fuckers into her life, she'll let it be however it would be on her terms and on her time. She has other things to worry about such as how was she going to make a living without any proper documentation what so ever, what was she going to do tomorrow, and lastly, her worry about the very first monster and a now dear friend waiting patiently in the void for his return back into the real world. 

Sans looked over the baker with a lazy expression, but upon a closer inspection, she could see his eye lights dilate in size as if reading something hard to believe. He was checking her stats, which was fine in her opinion because HELLO~ he is in fact the typical older overly protective brother, yet that doesn't mean she'll stop herself from having a bit of fun messing with him and the others when the time comes to it. Being in a house full of boss monsters that are overly powerful seems intimating, that is...if you don't have the right material. Aka, a magic infused stun gun that can paralyze a whale. Nonetheless she allowed him to do as he pleased with her stats, it really wasn't going to change anything in her opinion but eh, who knew!? Maybe he'll threaten her like the rest of these jack wagons? The possibilities are endless.

After a couple more minutes of silence Sans nodded in agreement, motioning to the curious bunch of Papyrus alikes to stay in the common room and keep Tiffany entertained when she come down stairs until he and the own counter parts got back from chatting with the mysterious human. Sadly, this didn't end up in Classic's favor as his own brother stepped up and asked the question the younger brothers were all thinking."Brother, Who Is This Human? Is She Perhaps A Friend Of Yours?NYEH Is She Here For The Movie Night!?"He seemed a bit more excited than usual. Did they not have company often?...Well with all the shit she's been through, she could see why.

"A New Friend!? Introduce Us Classic That Way We Can All Be Friend! Mweh Heh Heh! My Very First Human Friend How Exciting!" Blueberry spoke out ,springing up from behind Papyrus' large built to get a better look at the new guest that just walked in. Sans, who wanted to avoid this interaction in the first place, was now in a bind. He had two options in his court, he could either introduce them to the human right here and now or he could make up some half assed excuse like always. It was already hard enough to keep up with his other halves,but if he were to add another soulbond to his already hectic life then it would surely ruin his already fucked up sleeping schedule. Sadly, before Classic could even come up up with an excuse from the top of his skull,Edge surprisingly, stepped forward and took the decisions into his own hands. (Name) guessed after their little scuffle from earlier that he would have stayed far away from her,and yet here he was- one of his large hands gently planted against the lower part of her back. Practically forcing her into the room while tripping and stumbling over her feet like a damn idiot.

What in the hell made him think that it what a good idea to touch her?!

(Name) quickly balanced herself back up from her momentary stumble before swerving her head to face the Fell skeleton with irritation beyond his comprehension. She did not take kindly in being man handled the way she was, so in retaliation she forcefully shoved her elbow right where her short body can make contact with first- which was his right Ilium. She had no intention of hurting him, but the force she used was nearly enough to leave a good sized bruise for the coming morning. That ought to teach him.

Edge hissed in pain, his hand removing itself from her spine and onto the area she made contact with." _You Insulate Human! How DARE You Harm The Great And Terrible Edge! You Are Extremely Lucky Human...If The Other's Weren't Here,I WOULD HAVE DUSTED YOU WHERE YOU STOOD!!"_ Edge was just about ready to put this little brat in her place, he hoped for her sake that Classic took her away from his sights before he did something he sure as hell wouldn't regret. In any other case, if our lovely baker was like any other MC she would calm down, rationalize the consequences of her actions, apologize to Edge for being rude and move on with her life...but (Name) was not that kind of woman. She had up it to here with his arrogant, shitty ego and even shittier attitude. She didn't want to do this, but he left her no choice after that stunt he pulled.

" _I SWEAR TO ASGORE'S BEARD I WOULD HAVE-"_

_"_ _**You would have what?! You wouldn't do shit you over grown dollar store Halloween decoration! You have some nerve thinking I would stay quiet and take crap from a breathing, walking bag of glow in the dark ecto dicks!"** _

Everyone in the room looked at the furious human with wide sockets and flushed skulls of all colors.

What did she just say?...

Stepping away from Classic, (Name) began to make her way towards the disrespectful worm who dared called himself captain of the royal guard. The baker went on autopilot at this point-her anger intensifying the more she looked at his stupid,cracked mug. Just as she was about to pull out her taser from the depends of bosom, Classic immediately intervened between the two, his large stature keeping the (h/c) haired female from causing harm to Egde. "Hey kiddo, Why don't you try to calm down a bit so we can-." As he spoke he reached out to grab her by the arm, yet that was short lived as the small ball of flesh slapped his phalanges with her own. Her soul thumped heavy with rage against the confinements of her chest...everyone in the room winced in unions when they felt their own psyche fill with the feelings of agitation and...sadness? (Name) snapped her focus back to Classic, who was now sweating bullets of blue magic from the rush of emotion that the little baker was displaying at max capacity." To insult me is one thing, but don't expect me to just sit here and be belittled by a monster who has the same value as that of used toilet paper!"She yelled over his shoulder towards the younger Fell, which in return gave her a growl."And do monster skeletons not know the meaning of personal space?"

(Name) pulled her frame away from Classic, her arms crossing over her chest in absolute disappointment. This action didn't help her in any way as the top of her cleavage pushed up against her body making her breasts appear much more fuller than they already were. Clearly this didn't go unnoticed by the other skeletons in the room, as their once mild blushes grew deeper in shade but in spite of all of this, the (e/c) eyed beauty was now ready to leave and never talk to these fellas ever again.

Fate be damned, if these boneified fuckers want to make her life a living hell when she just walked into the door, then so be it.

(Name) forcefully huffed through her nostrils as she slowly removed herself from Classic's hold." I think it's time I head out. Let's just pretend this never even happened so none of us had to deal with each other like...ever." She needed to calm down, to get away from this place and head back to her hotel room to sleep the night away. The little baker held her bag close to her chest, her heels clicking away the closer she got to the common room door to leave." I know I came off a bit strong when we first met Edge but I was simply showing respect to someone who deserved it since you were, if I'm not mistake, second in command to the royal guard. Thus is why I greeted you as custom to the underground rules, one must state their full name, business and then present a gift of acceptance which you did end up accepting from your own free will...this custom is also to show trust towards one another...yet here we are..."

Edge stiffed at this comment, she was right about the custom after all...by how did such a mere human know?...Never mind he already knew why. Red beads of magic sweat protruded from his forehead the more she spoke since...it was all true. Never in his life had the guilt of one of his many misdeeds caused him to sweat in pints. He looked just like his annoying brother, but he couldn't help it...his soul didn't allow this suffocating feeling to leave...why is it hurting now out of all time!?

"Threatening me when I was nothing but respectful to you is something that I do not take kindly, Captain. The same could be said about your brother and Mutt...however, you don't have to worry anymore." Once (Name) was outside the common room door, she plastered on a gentle smile- the color in her eye shining with admiration and understanding." I will see myself out." Shifting her body to the other skeletons on the side, who were watching the whole thing in silence, are now looking at her with an unidentified expression..she really did leave a bad impression with the main 8 of the bone brigade...welp at least she couldn't say that she didn't try!

Bowing her upper body slightly, she apologized to Stretch, Mutt, Red, Papyrus, and Blue." I'm sorry for ruining your night, if I had come sooner maybe things would have been different but I guess it's a bit too late for that. Um, I'll just uhhh...see myself out. Have a good night everyone,I hope you enjoy the movie night." And with a wave of her hand, she turned on her heel and left walking down the hall towards the front door.

Like a bad bitch, she forced herself to put those sad ass emotions aside and stand straight up with a proud smile on her face. She tried to be nice, tried to be patient, she tried...but not hard enough. While walking,she took the time to look over her behavior during her visit here and she could see that she did come off rather...strong with her methods of retaliation....but soulmate or not, personal space was always an issue with her and with how long they've been on the surface from what Edge told her,she thought they would have learned some common sense by now. At least now, she didn't have to worry about ruining anything that was never built!

After a while of walking she finally made it to the door, which in turn made her smile in relief. She could finally go to sleep! She took her coat off a while ago after walking , it was pretty warm inside from a heater in the living room so the she'd rather take it off than have to walk with sweaty armpits and under boob sweat. Besides, showing off a little skin didn't harm anyone.

Her hand now laid itself on the door knob ,the little baker couldn't help but shake in excitement. This was it, she could finally get the hell out of here...that is until the voices and the sounds of multiple bones hitting the ground behind her, stopped her in the tracks to outside freedom. She could feel her body shake from the ground caused by the lumbering bodies of the herd of skeleton monsters heading her way.

"Mweh!Wait Human! Please Wait!"

Was that Blue?

"Nyeh! Yes Miss Human! Please Stop!"

Why was Papyrus running behind him?

" _I Demand You Stop Where You Are And Come Back Here Human, You Do Not Leave Until Your Captain Allows It!"_

Edge?...Please don't tell me...

"God damn it Boss! Slow the fuck down will ya'!"

Oh god please?

"Bro! Pap! Slow down will ya!?"

Shoot me now...

"Hey Mutt, where's you bro anyway? I haven't seen him this whole time."

"I'm sure he's with Tiffany but with how things are down here I wouldn't be surprised if he walked down the stairs now."

And as if calling the devil himself, another voice joined the chaotic mess behind her.

" _What In Asgore's Name Are You Imbeciles Doing!? And What Human Are You All Yelling Ab-...Oh"_

The only monster who was missing from today's fiasco was Black...Or King, whatever he goes by in this universe. Which also means he was the one who was keeping this Tiffany chick entertained upstairs the suddenly appeared out of thing area to join in on the action of crazy stampeding skeletons. How nice.

(Name) felt her soul skip a beat as she slowly turned her body to face every monster, coat in hand and her full body now on display.

"...Is there something you need?" Her voice coming out in a soft whisper, but all she saw was were their stares. Well isn't this awkward...

The outfit that was previously covered by the black over coat, now revealed a lovely vintage style dress on her rather plump stature for all to see. The dress itself was a rich dark red 1950's sweetheart midge swing dress with the sleeves being off the shoulder to give a better view of her upper chest and soulmark. The upper and mid section of the dress held her form quite well while the lower half flowed freely and stopped just above the knees. On her feet, she adorned a pair of black classic 5 inch stiletto pumps to match that of her coat.

When she was preparing for her meeting, she really wanted to make a good impression on these monsters, especially those bone heads who hold such high dating standards. So she spent a good portion of her time in her hotel room, sitting in front of a cheep vanity with the limited makeup she could get her hands on and got to work. A light brush of light red eye shadow to the eyelids, winged liner to make eyes a little bigger, a touch of mascara for longer lashes, and a swipe of gloss to really pull the look together...well that and the beautiful mermaid braid she took hours trying to perfect, hung glamorously to the right of her shoulder.

She was absolutely gorgeous tonight, a bit over dressed maybe but first impressions are everything especially when meeting your soulmate.

* * *

They all stood in silence, eye lights slowly grazing down her body as if she was a cash money prize...they all felt a tug withing the depends of their psyche...an intense instinct they never felt before that made them all painfully restrict themselves from simply running forward to the small...plump...tasty looking human and... getting a bit too...feral with her.

She looked scrumptious. Her her soul aura was giving off hums of admiration and kindness...and her smell was so... _intoxicating..._

Papyrus was the first one to break from the mind fucking trance, his breath shallow and gloved hands twitching with anticipation. Taking a few wide steps, he stopped and bent down to see (Name), face to face. The air in the living room was thick enough to be cut by a butter knife...but Papyrus was solely focused on the person before him- he wanted to make sure...to be absolutely positive his eyes weren't tricking him.

While kneeling, he begins to take off his gloves."...Human...I Am Papyrus, The Younger Brother Of The Head Of This House Hold...If I May Kindly Ask..." He places his gloves on his lap."...What Is Your Name?" He asked politely, his voice much lower than his usual loud/proud tone. He just like the little baker, wanted to make a good impression and with how his 'cousins' messed theirs up, he wasn't going to make that same mistake.

(Name) took a step back when she saw the OG Pap come and kneel in front of her. He was huge, yeah , but he was now getting his pants dirty on the tile floor to ask her a question. She stayed quiet for a minute, her soul, that was about to burst out at any moment, was now back to it's original beat due to the sudden change of atmosphere. Papyrus was trying to get her comfortable...he wasn't in her face, he looked patient enough for her to answer his question, and his eye...they were filled with curiosity and compassion....No wonder his fanbase back at home was so large- this large bone man is nothing but a sweetheart with a soul of gold.

Not wanting to keep him waiting anymore, she answered, her tone matching that of her mood- airy and soft. "(Name), my name is (Name) (Last Name). It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Papyrus." When she spoke his name, she saw how he shuttered in his sitting position...maybe it was a good feeling, maybe not. Who knows. Papyrus repeated her name under his breath, a faint smile appearing on his skull the more he said it. The little baker smiled back at him, his antics push her previous emotions into the dust. Slowly she moved a bit closer towards the kneeling monster, her soul pulling and pushing for her to get closer to the psyche that was calling for her out of...curiosity?

The (E/C) hued beauty placed a hand over her soulmark, gently running her palm over the print to calm down the slight stink that was occurring.

"Is That Really Your Soulmark?...It's very pretty." Papyrus complimented softly, his gaze trance fixed on the swirling magic markings against her chest. It looked just like his but colorful and a lot more magical. It looked different, but it felt so...familiar.

"...Would you like to touch it? My soulmark that is..." This question caught the Papyrus and the skeletons behind him completely off guard. Was she bipolar or something? She had an issue with the rest of them touch her but then offered Prime Pap a feel up? What kind of messed up bull shit was this?! (Name) saw the confused expression on his face and giggled, "I'm asking you because I know you feel, that gentle tug from your withing your sternum...I feel it too. Besides-" She moved her head to glare behind Pap's shoulder, right at all the judges and Edge." Being threatened and man handled without my consent is considered very inappropriate." The skeletons instantly shifted their head to different size to avoid her gaze, meanwhile Blue and Black(?) shook their head in disappointment." However, I'm asking you since you are the first to be nice and well...if i may?" She motions towards one of his hands as if asking for permission to hold it, which he nodded and raised one for her to grab. Slowly she grabbed his offered hand into her own before calmly placing it over her soulmark. 

An instant spark...

A burst of positive emotions...

A connection...

A real bond...

"I'm your soulmate...I hope you don't mind..." She muttered shyly, her hand removing his own from her chest and back onto his lap." It's nice to know that at least one of you has a kind colored soul,but now it's time for me to go please take care of yourself and your family." (Name) was being dramatic at this point, but she really wanted to leave. She knew her acting skills were on point when Papyrus eyes flashed an orange color from realization from her simple sentence. Patting his skull with a small smile, she turned to open the door to leave.

This is goodbye....

* * *

Or so she thought.

As soon as she opened the door, a glowing light blue aura surrounded the frame of the exit and slammed right back up. Startled, she took a few steps back and fell right into the bulky arms of a certain starry eyed skeleton." Mweh! You Can't Go Now Human! It's Late! You Must Stay The Night To Be Safe!" Blueberry cheered excitedly as he now carried the little baker in a bridle style within his arms. 

(Name) squealed in surprise by the sudden lift, immediately she pushing her dress in between her legs to keep any wondering eyes,guessing. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, not out of embarrassment but of annoyance.

Did he not just here what she said to Papyrus?

" _What Do You Think Your Doing You Annoying Brat!? You Do Know That Is Highly Inappropriate To Touch A Woman Without Consent!_ " Black's(?) voice snapped at Blue.

Finally! Another person with common sense!

Blue snapped back from reality, his mood shifting from happy to shocked which in turned caused the bubbly giant to instantly drop the human onto the floor. (Name) yelped loudly upon impact to the ground, her ass slapping loudly against the tile that it could be heard in the next neighborhood over. " That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." She muttered, trying her best to rub out the pain from her tush.

Papyrus rushed over to help the little angel up from the floor, who happily accepted his hand and lifted her up in one felt swoop. "Thank you so kindly Papyrus." He smiled in return before turning his Blue, who was look at the little baker with a guilty expression in his skull. (Name) knew he didn't mean to do it on purpose, it was practically intact for all of them at this point but just like with everyone else in this family, she didn't like being man handled even if he was a big softly at heart. She walked over to Blue and gently slapped the back of his gloved hands in retaliation, this shocked everyone and even Blue himself. Nonetheless, the human pulled herself away from the monster and back to Papyrus' side. "Bad skeleton man, don't try stooping someone who just wants to get home especially when they are your soulmate."

Blue looked at his hands and back to the little human,"I- I, The Magnificent Blue, Apologize For Being Rough With You Ermm...Human...I Hope You Can Forgive Me..." (Name) simply smiled and nodded her head." Thank you for understanding what you've done wrong, I accept your apology." She then turned to Black, who joined the group of judges by the stair." Thank you as well for having at least some common sense around here." She playfully eyed everyone." Welp since everyone is here, let me introduce myself. A bit late but it's better than nothing."

Pulling up the hem of her skirt slightly, she curtsied."My name is (Name) and as you can all see, I'm your soulmate as displayed on my chest."

She stood up once again to look at each skeleton, but that was short lived when other pair of lighter foot steps came running down the hall and down the stair."Why haven't any of you been answering my texts?! You know that today is my choice for movie night so-...Oh we have a visitor!"

(Name) looked away from the skeleton and towards the new comer on the stair. Oh~ so this is their beloved Tiffany, well isn't this going to be a fun interaction.

* * *

Long brown locks that reached her shoulders, bewitching dark green eyes, pale white skin, and of course, a body that can be compared to that of an ironing board. This was there Tiffany, a pretty face and a very decent body (Name) had to admit but what caught her attention was the soulmark on the female's chest. Due to the spaghetti strap silk sleeping dress she was wearing, she could see the display of the whole mark and what was interesting was how faded it looked...almost as if it was inked on...very interesting.

Tiffany looked like the spoil rich girl in old preteen romcom, that always got what she want but (Name) knew better than anyone on how to deal with people like her. Thank you years of customer service! However you can never judge a book by it'd cover, so she'll just have to wait until the beast made the first move.

Tiffany rushed passed the skeleton crew and right up to (Name), her green eyes sparkling with curiosity and...caution? " Hi! I'm Tiffany, and these loving skeletons are my _**soulmates.**_ so who are you?"

Well of course she would emphasized soulmates, HA! When a well dressed unknown female is in your territory surrounded by your lovers the only think you can do is prepare for the worst. The little baker can understand that, but to outwardly say shit that like in front of a person like her s considered a threat. So if that's what she wants then so be it.

(Name) plastered a sickly sweet grin on her gloss lips, her soulmark stinging against her chest at the sight of this...threatening omega female. Call it jealously, call it possession but she'd put this bitch in her place with just a few words if she thinks that tell her that was going to make a difference.

(Name) moved away from Papyrus and walked over towards Tiffany, she hand pulled out for a hand shake." My name is (Name), and well..." She moved her braid to flash her own soulmark."I so happen to also be their soulmate."


	8. What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for supporting me so far with this whirl wind story of mine. I have read all or your comments, criticisms and suggests and I do appreciate all of your help. So moving forward I will be taking some of your suggestions and applying them to future chapters and stories.  
> I would also like to clarify some of the speculations surrounding the MC.  
> -The MC is not assigned a skin tone or a specific ethnicity, she only has a simple description of her body type and minimal attributes.  
> -The MC is whatever you make of her, as the lead her looks will be generalized .  
> So again,thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Much love  
> -Buni Huni

What is a Soulmate?

What is a Soulbound?

What is a Soulbond?

What is a Soulmark?

These were the questions Tiffany had always asked herself ever since she started dating Sans and...Papyrus? She was still debating on that but still. Ever since her first night in bed with the giant skeleton, she couldn't help but wonder why he had such an odd marking on his sternum. She thought it was a monster thing and that all monsters had that weird looking dog shaped skull on their chest,after that she never thought about the mark again. Until one fateful morning in the skeleton house.

Tiffany had just woken up in Sans' bedroom after a heavy night of clubbing down in the red light district of Ebott. With a serious hangover, she made a trip to the bathroom to throw up whatever she had last night down the toilet and pop two pain killers to push down her already throbbing headache. After a few minutes to gather herself and her lost dignity,she stumbled her way down the hall to get to the kitchen. However when she rounded the corner, she happened to overhear Sans talking to Papyrus and from the rough tone in their voices it had to be about something serious.

' _ What the hell are they talking about?'  _ Tiffany had a perplexed expression on her face, her body now leaning against the wall as to not get spotted by the skeleton duo. This information may be of use in the future.

"Brother, I Just Want You To Be Safe.I Know You Don't Like Talking About It But It's Bound To Happen One Day And I Can't Help But Worry About It."The younger skeleton moved from the stove and over towards where his brother was sitting." I Never Want Our Mate To Ever Have To Choose Between The Two Of Us...And If That Day Ever Comes And They Only Wish To Be With One Of Us, Then I Don't Know What I'll Do." Papyrus quietly spoke while voicing his concerns. His tone was much more softer than it's usual proud self.

"I know Paps, but you have to understand that we already have Tiffany. Don't you think by now after all these years on the surface, our soulbound would have already appeared? I admire that you still have hope bro, but sometimes...it's best to let it go and enjoy the time we have now with our loved ones." Sans responded back, his skill pressed against in slight annoyance. "Let's just drop the topic Paps, I'm sure Tiff is already awake and on her way down to eat." The older monster then lifted up his head from the table, to give his younger brother a strained smile." Please Papyrus?"

The younger of the two stayed quite for a good minute, sighed and then nodded his head,"Alright Brother, I Won't Speak About It Again But I Would Like To Remind You That Tiffany Is  _ Your  _ Datemate Not Mine...I Still Have Hope That Our Soulbound Is Out There Somewhere, I Just Have To Be Patient. I Waited Centuries...I Can Wait A Couple More If Need Be..."

The air shifted, a bit uncomfortable for her this early in the morning but this didn't involve her. She just wanted to get some water and head back to the room for some one on one time with the bed. Waiting a couple more seconds by the staircase, Tiffany loudly faked a yawn- making her presence known to the duo as she pretended to have just woken up.

"Morning sunshine, you look nice this morning." Sans greeted playfully, a now relaxed smile on his skull and a mug filled with coffee in one hand.

"Good Morning Tiffany! I Hope Your Hungry Because I, The Great Papyrus, Have Made You Your Favorite This Wonderful Morning!" Papyrus swerved his body face the blonde,on his body was an apron with the writing 'Heaters gonna heat'. In one gloved hand was an already prepared meal of eggs, bacon, waffles and a side of sausages. The tall skeleton looked at Tiffany with a smile, placing the plate on the table and pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

"Haha very funny you big bully." She responded back to Sans, her eyes rolling while taking the seat Papyrus pulled out for her." Yesterday was just too much for me,thank you very much, so all I want to do today is sleep in and not go anywhere." With that said she took her first bite from the plate in front of her,but immediately slammed the fork back on the table with a loud  **thud.** Her face crinkled with horror as she gagged and spit out the chewed up eggs back onto the platter."Why does it taste like that?! Papyrus, did you pour the whole salt shaker on those eggs?! Are you trying to kill me?!" 

Tiffany stumbled from out the chair, ran straight towards the sink, and stuck her head under the running water with an open mouth to get rid of the dry taste.

"I-I'M SO SORRY TIFFANY I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO HARM YOU. I-I CAN GET YOU SOMETHING ELSE TO EAT WHEN WE LEAVE FOR OUR HANGOUT LATER!" Papyrus tried to reason with the hysterical blonde. Poor guy's entire body was shaking, he honestly didn't know what to do.

Sans rose up from his chair to try to intervene between the two, but the raging blonde wasn't having it.

"I told you that I didn't want to go anywhere today, and then all of a sudden you think we're going to hang out after that little stunt you just pulled! I think not!" Pulling away from the sink, drenched and with a heavy headache she stared down Papyrus with a menacing glare. "I don't even want to talk to you today, goodbye." Without even thanking the kind cook for at least trying to make her breakfast, she whirled her body around and stomped her way out the kitchen and straight up the stairs.

Sans started at his mate's retreating figure, a shattering feeling within his heart telling him to protect his brother and yet...he couldn't bring himself to do it... He turned his skull away from her form and walked over towards his shaken brother who was trying to get a hold of himself,"Hey Paps, I'm sorry about what Tiff said...but you know what happens when a human eats to much salt, right?"

"I Really Didn't Mean To Put Too Much Salt On Her Plate Sans. I Put A Pinch At Most On Her Eggs Just Like The Instructor Said At My Cooking Class...Maybe It Was A Bit To Much For Her Palette?..." Papyrus let out a sigh, his large stature slipping onto the ground in disappointment at yet another failure at forming some sort of bond with his brother's mate." M-maybe A Gift Might Help Ease The Tension?...I...Brother, Why Don't You Calm Down Your Date Mate? I'll Ummm...I'll Just Clean Up Here...I Need Some Time To Think As To How To Apologize..."

Sans hesitantly reached out towards Paps in order to comfort him, but slowly pulled it back into his sweater pocket "...Alright Bro...I'll leave you too it then..." And just like that, things were left uncomfortable for everyone.

The following months after the incident in the kitchen left the trio much more hectic. While Sans was working on the machine in the basement as per usual, the power source that was running the entire operation began to act weird. The magic inside the generator began to pump out too much energy that the imbalance of magic and energy had caused the machine to overheat and in that split second, within the opening of his invention, a portal opened. A real portal. Sadly Sans couldn't have the time to marvel at his creation because the entire basement was being sucked in by the portal. The giant tried to fix the issue but ended up in the aftermath of the explosion from the power source finally giving in to the force. Thank asgore for his shortcuts were still in use.

He had rushed over to the basement window to let out some air, but by the time all the smoke had cleared and he turned back around to see the damage...There, laid on the floor were a pair of unidentified monsters. Passed out and oddly enough,...familiar looking. Stretch and Blue, they were the first to pop up in their universe. Also known as the Underswap brothers. Both skeletons were confused and scared but after hours of explanations, threats and puns were shared everything was fine...but yet again, that was far from the truth. They were the first and thus far the easiest of the bunch to handle. Then came the Underfell bros, then the Swapfell bros, them Mafiafell and so on. The last group to have come out of the machine was Horrortale...and that was something no one in the house wanted to remember...

Aside from all the fights and drama at the lodge everything was fine. Many of the brothers wanted to see the world after being trapped underground for so long and Sans let them, under the conditions that they just had to keep in touch and visit every so often, kind of like a 'family reunion' as Blue might say. Many brothers moved away from Ebott, other stayed but lived in different parts of the city, and of course, those who wanted to stay at the lodge were those who wanted to work on the machine. Unfairly however, a decision was made to keep a pair of brothers hidden away from the world as to not harm anyone they meet. They were forced to stay against their will when they tried to negotiate with the head of the house...but Prime Sans wasn't having it especially with what they did to his datemate...

Speaking of Tiffany, while all this was going down the lodge, the blond had plans of her own. You see, in those following months the little bitch had done her best to be on everyone's good side. She played the lovely datemate anyone could want, it was easy to get them wrapped around her pinky considering she was already Sans' datemate...or something more if her plan went well...and to her joy,it did. She knew what a soulmark was,since she was one born without it, but what she was after was to become Sans' Soulbound. She would ask different types of monster, whenever she was out, about their own marks, somethings even cornering a few hard-to-getters for their information. With some research done, a picture of each soulmark in the skeleton house, and a huge lump of cash in her purse...she made a quick trip to an underground tattoo shop...

Tiffany had doubts at the beginning but the reward of doing this was something she couldn't pass up...So she took the risk. She was out of the shop after 6 hours of painful injections. The artist who she paid to give her the mark gave her specific instructions as to what to do if the mark started to fade, but the green eyed gal was too enamored with the symbol to even listen. She was filled with so much joy and...rage. Joy for finally getting a mark of her own and becoming closer to getting what she wanted. Rage...for the person who might end up taking everything she had worked her ass off to get.

When she got home, she came up with some stupid excuse as to why she was out so late. They bought it of course, like a bunch of idiots but can you really blame them? They were just pawns in her plan to success. While coming to the surface, all skeletons realized they had come to the universe with high amounts of G in their interdenominational storage box which they later exchanged it to human currency and well, they were all living that good life. To say that they were bawling in them dolla dolla bills would be an understatement...they flat out swimming in an ocean full of that green and spare change. I'm talking about how their bank accounts looked like phone numbers. So you can guess as to why she got the fake mark tattooed on her body.

As a broke college student, money would be the only other thing anyone would be worried about aside from their education. Tuition fees need to be paid, bills need to be paid, food needs to be bought, owing rent, buying gas for the car, and the list just goes on. So~ why not let them do the work for her?

She had spent weeks practicing her act, coming up with an elaborate sob story on how her soul mark appeared and why she didn't show it to them, and bought a small amount of magic pills from a shady person she knew from way back- to make these fuckers believe her once and for all.

And so....she did it...

She told them her 'real' story on how she got her soul mark when they all appeared...how she was so scared of telling them ever since it appeared...how she wanted them all to feel comfortable with her in order for her to gather up the courage to tell then the 'truth'...

All her practiced tears.

All her lies.

They accepted all of it without a doubt because at this point...why wouldn't they.

Discussions were had as to how they were going to make this work but all in all everything was going fine in her eyes. Tears were shed and all was good, but what they didn't know was that a single glowing red orb by the window saw everything...knew everything...but decided it was safer for him and his brother, if he didn't say anything.

That was their problem now.

So,years later and everything Tiffany had ever wanted was served to her on a silver platter. No worries no hassle...She had all the lazy brothers wrapped around her finger and all the younger ones as her walking atm,she really couldn't be happier.

Until today that is.

The day she met you, the little baker.

* * *

Ignoring the hand the baker offered the fake, Tiffany began to back away. "N-no! Y-you can't be their soulmate! T-they have me! Y-you have to be lying!" she accused, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at (Name), her mind shaken up by the sight of the  _ very familiar  _ soulmark on the baker's chest.

"It's not very nice to call someone a liar when you haven't even gotten to know the person first."(Name) countered back, her arms now crossed over her chest with a raised eyebrow."But tell me this then, why would you think my own mark, that I was born with, be fake?" She asked, her face holding a suspicion expression. "And if I'm not mistaken, soulmarks aren't supposed to fade out unless your soulmate is dying and mine isn't doing that,so would you like to explain as to why yours is?" The little baker couldn't help but shake her head."I can't believe one of my own soulmates is calling me a fake...such a shame." The little baker huffed in slight amusement, her hand motioning towards the fading symbol on Tiffany's chest.

Tiffany looked down at her mark, a panicked look across her face as she lifted up her arms to cover her chest."I-I am not your soulmate and s-stop looking at my chest y-you pervert!" She shouted,instantly looking over towards her group of skeleton lovers."I want her out of my house! S-she's calling my soulmark a fake! H-how can you let someone like that talk to me!" Tears slowly began to gather in the corners of her eyes as she rushed towards the protective arms of Red.

A deep waning growl came from the depth of Red's chest, his arms securing around the panicked female. "Get her out of here Classic!" Red turned his gaze to the little baker, his glare intensifying when he saw just how unbothered she was to this whole situation.”Well?!"

" _ That Idiot Brother of Mine Is Right For Once Classic, Get This Nasty Little Worm Off Our Property. Soulbound Or Not, She Shouldn't Be Rude to A Host!"  _ Edge strutted over to his brother before taking his side.

With a deep sigh, and a motion of his hand he called to (Name). "Kid, I think it's time for you to go." Classic opened the door behind her with his magic while motioning her to get going.

The (h/c) haired beauty looked at each skeleton in the room, and yet without missing a beat she opened her mouth."You know I'm very disappointing in all of you...and here I thought the older ones would have enough common sense to see the truth with their own eyes...very disappointing indeed." Placing on her coat, she slowly made her way towards the now open door.

They wanted to act like children just because of a simple question then so be it, but why not have some fun while doing so?

(Name) continued to speak even if they weren't listening, the closer she got to the door- the more she opened about her knowledge.

"I can't help but think if fate is playing a trick on me or..."She glanced over her shoulder,a mischievous smirk plastered on her lips from the looks of confusion in their eye lights. "Are you all blind and just in denial about what's in front of you?" The little baker arrived at the door, turned her body around and leaned herself against the frame of the entrance. “For being a group of the strongest judges in the whole multiverse and have PhD's on some next level shit-''She eyed Sans, Mutt, Red, and Stretch, "and let's not forget the trainees, captain and second in command of the royal guards, who also happen to be just as smart as their brothers," She turned her gaze to Black, Blue, Papyrus and Edge. "Even though we all just met today I can't help but feel disappointed in all of you."

As she spoke, her face became unreadable but the feeling that was forming withing her soul came wafting from her leaning stature like a lion ready to strike down it's prey, that prey being a lying rat currently protected by a group of stupid yet strong cheetahs. Her gaze moved across each glowing eye light with precision. They each gave her a different expression back in response which made her heart harden at the sight, but she wasn't going to sugar coat anything for anyone. These skeletons are centuries old, they don't need to be babied any longer. She is simply going to state the obvious and if they still won't listen then...she'll simply have to  _ physically  _ show them proof.

For example, a pain only soulmates would share.

This whole soul thing is a bit confusing to understand at first, so let me explain:

When a human or monster are born, they have a permanent symbol somewhere on their figure called a soulmark. These marks are what identify the person to their other half, who should also have the same symbol in the same area on their being. When people who have the same soulmark are united, their marks would instantly become connected by syncing their emotions via first glance. So when either share physical contact or experience some sort of emotion whether good or bad, the connection in their mark would automatically share that feeling between the two. It's kind of like reading an open book who just so happens to be a human being. That's why humans call their significant other Soulmates, because they believe fate has brought them together via their marks.

However for monsters it's a bit different considering they have a much deeper connection to their own souls as that's what makes up their entire existence. When their soulmarks are matched, they experience the same things as humans but monsters would form an even deeper link called a soulbond. Soulbonds are when two monsters, upon absolute consent from both parties, present their souls, do the dirty and become one. This is what monsters call a Soulbound or soulbounding. Monsters don't technically have to be bonded at first, but when they've waited centuries for that moment then they take the chance. 

Now despite all this, there are some downsides to the whole soulmark gig. A good portion of people are born without a mark. Some get a false mark tattooed on their body to be with their crush, but with how many crazy humans having done this, it is considered very illegal and can get someone jail time for a good some of years if caught. Some monsters have been dusted by heartbreak because they've been rejected by their other half. So it's not all sunshine and rainbows, people either become crazy, die, or become victims to a fake...as you can see now...

"Hey bitch! Ya sure know quite a bit bout' us,don't cha?" Red placed his doll behind him, his right eye flashing a bright red and a few red bones in his hand.

"Heh, seems like tonight is gonna be a long one..." Mutt moved away from his brother and next to Red, his magic manifesting into his hands.

Stretch stayed silent but instantly teleported in front of his brother in case things did get out of hand.

" _ You Seem To Know More Than Your Letting On Human, I Suggest You Stop This Nonsense Game Of Yours And Leave!"  _ Edge already had his long bone staff in hand.

Black rolled his eyes at this display, before looking at Papyrus who was having split thoughts on what to do." _ CreamPuff I Suggest You Come Over Here Before Your Brother Does Something He Regrets!" _

Sans was already in full defense mode, as his brother was the only one closest to the female.

All in all, this made the whole set up much more fun.

So go ahead call (Name) evil. Call her a witch. But if that lying, two faced, one quarter,back alley crack whore thinks she's going to make herself the victim in this situation then playing the careless villain will be the only to finally open their sockets. No sympathy. No negotiations. No Mercy. The proof of her lies is there in front of their faces yet their thick skulls refuse to accept it so it's best to take matters into her own hands. They may have known this blonde bitch for years but it doesn't take long to see the real sinful desires a money hungry tramp can have especially if you can see the panic in their eyes when they've been caught. 

(Name) couldn't help but smirk at the idea now forming in her head, her attention immediately turning back to a certain crying blonde in the arms of Red. "Let me tell you how it is big guys, I do know more about you than you know yourselves...but your judgments about me may either be right or wrong, but what you really need to see right now is the true facts in front of your faces." She said in a matter of fact tone, her eyes still trained on the group."...however...I'll give that little liar there one more chance to tell the truth and if not then...well" She let out a giggle." Let's just hope it doesn't get to that part." She looked Tiffany dead in the eyes, her smirk still plastered on her lips."Well? " 

Tiffany wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she raised her head to face the wack job in front of her. "I didn't lie! I did nothing wrong!What did I ever lie about!? You're crazy! I-I'm their soulmate!...I-I don't know what you want me to say!" She was now panicking. How the hell was she going to get out of this one! Her plan was perfect...what went wrong?

"Fine then, I'll tell them since you still want to lie to me and to them." (Name)'s expression went from mischievous to murderous real quick." One.When I looked at you, I didn't feel the tug in my chest that I felt with everyone else in this house. Since you have my mark, we should have felt that tug but it didn't" She pulled herself from off the door frame. "Two, my mark has not once faded...yet yours has and the only explanation there are for a fading mark is either the passing of a soulmate...or you paid some loser to tattoo that mark on you a few years ago..."

That caused the blonde to break out in a sweat.

Everyone now was focused on (Name), who continued to fix her outfit while completely ignoring the murderous aura coming from their heated glares. 

"Three, soulmates should always feel what their partners are currently feeling both physically and emotionally cause if anything were to happen we would know what to do to help but that's why you are a very interesting case...cause I can't feel what you're feeling...everyone else yes. You no. So with that being said..."

(Name) reaches into her cleavage, pulls out the stun gun and aims it directly onto her soulmark.

"Would you like me to prove the fact that you are lying or would you like to admit it with your own mouth about your lie...I don't have all day so choose wisely..."

Tiffany stared at (Name) as if she grew three heads.

"Im waiting~"

"I-"

"Three..." The baker started counting.

"Wait! You can't start-"

"Two."

"I-I didn't do anything I sw-"

"One. Time's up Tiffany." Flipping on the switch, (Name) slammed the taser onto her soul mark.

"FINE!I DID IT ! I LIED TO THEM! I DID GET IT TATTOOED!PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" Tiffany finally broke...the pressure getting to her too fast.

The little baker laughed softly,removing the pressed taser from her chest." Whoops ...Silly me ...I forgot to take off the safety." The way she said it sounded mocking, but (Name) could care less. She confessed and that's all that mattered."I will be taking my leave now, and please don't ever contact me again." And just like that, she placed the stun gun back in her bra,walked out the door, and closed the door rather harshly behind her.

In that moment, everything went in as followed:

Tiffany rushed up the stairs and into her room with a loud slam of her door to get away from their stares.

Sans just stood there...shocked...raged...used and heartbroken...

Papyrus helped his brother to his room and to do some thinking of his own.

Stretch took a shortcut to Muffet's despite it already being late.

Red went into his room, rage filled and smashed whatever he could get his hands on.

Black and Mutt went into their own room for some private time.

Blue cried his poor little heart out on the couch, after realizing the truth.

and Edge...well, he stood still, staring at the door were there true soulbound just up and left...

* * *

They all felt their souls fill with grief, displeasure, heartache, and anger...but none of them dusted from these heavy emotions...none of them felt as sad as they wanted to be...and they all had a feeling it had something to do with that little lady that just upped and left their house without another word.

(Name) gripped her chest in agony, as the rush of raw monster emotions filled her half soul with just about all the sadness the world could offer. So she did her best to send each skeleton, a warm feeling back to ease their pain. She said what she said at the door because she knew they would need time to process everything she had just exposed and she didn't want to put them in a rough spot when they were already traumatized enough.

If fate would want them to meet again then it will happen...if not, then so be it. Even though they treated her like crap at first, she at least had the balls to tell them the truth. All the fanfiction that she's read in the past caused her to make this decision for them now rather than later. Yeah, she may have fucked up royally and yeah she may have made them hate her for the rest of their lives, but it was for the best. She'd rather have her favorite characters hate her for telling them the truth rather than liking her for keeping a hurtful lie that will affect them for years to come. She just hopes she made the right choice...

"Now then, time to go to bed...and maybe tomorrow I can find an empty building to set up shop...Just gotta keep thinking happy thoughts."

She finally got to her hotel room, and after taking off her clothes and doing her bed night routine. She hit the pillow and knocked the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a new UT story called 'Queen of Swing'. I hope you all enjoy the story when I upload it but until then. Thank you for supporting me and my wack ass chapters. Hope to see you in the future chapters!  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni


	9. Open for business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the previous incident handled...somewhat, let's see how our lovely reader get's along with others when not in a bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, college and life have a way of keeping me behind schedule but thank you everyone for reading all uploaded chapters and my new recent story. I love reading your comments as well as your theories about this series. I hope to hear from you all in this chapter as well and again, thank you all for your support.  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni

It’s been a few weeks since the incident at the skeleton's household and in that given time, (Name) had never stopped worrying about their well being... but as a good soulmate, she forced herself to give them the space that they very much needed. She felt their raw emotions in her own soul throughout those days in strong spurts which would cause her to stop in her tracks in order to comfort them the best she could. There were moments where their emotions got the best of her to the point where the little baker would need to place her body against a wall or pole so as to not fall to the ground in agony. However since she was one one who caused them their pained realization, she would be the one to bear their heartache with open arms and return emotions of love and support from her end for support. She could be a bitch to those who deserve it but when it came to the life of others, she would never stay quiet and let issues like lying and neglection go unpunished. 

She knew that her favorite characters would probably hate her for maybe...all their lives.... but in that moment...on that day...in that time where she could very much see the problem right in her face...she felt, deep within her own being, that her decision was just and had to be done. Yeah, it might not have been the best way to come forward with her accusations but seeing what was happening to her beloved inspiration, the very monsters that helped her in her past life, and how they were being fooled because of a false mark, really did bring out the ugly she tried so hard to suppress when first meeting them. But what’s done is done and this was just the first step those skeletons needed to get over their issues and slowly start their own healing process.

If she was being honest, she wouldn’t have minded if the skeletons continued dating Tiffany-by all means it’s their own life and she has no right to dictate that however a healthy relationship is built on healthy communication and trust, not lies or a soulmark.

To the little baker, the soumark was just another cliche for fate to fuck her over but like before she was going to deny it and go her own way. If the different AU monsters wanted her to be in their life, then they would be looking for her especially after the little spill of knowledge she had blurted out when she was confronting them but so far they weren't, so that’s that.

Aside from that thought, soulmates are those who share bonds and in this universe it’s identified by similar marks, but that shouldn’t mean that their marks should determine whether a person should be liked or disliked, it should be whether they stand each other enough that both are willing to go through the good and ruff together. 

When she first met the blond, (Name) could see just how much the monsters adored Tiffany, hell they even threatened her when she arrived but she could see as to why. They knew the fake longer and when she just so happened to pop up like a jack-in-the-box. Tiffany also seemed to show some source of remorse when she admitted her guilt which (Name) was thankful for, but actions from a fake could be misleading so even the blond’s emotions could be placed into question.

Aside from all of this though, the (h/c) haired beauty needed to worry about herself as well.She had a few hundreds left in her wallet but with all that’s happening, she started hustling in both the monster and human district in order to get her brand business back up and running again. On one of her walks,she had found this nice little building in an integrated part of the city that would be perfect for her to set up shop, but what she needed now were helpers and to get the word out to everyone thus marketing 101 had taken place. First things first, she needed to get that building secure under her name before it could be under anyone else's.That alone was a mission due to the lack of documentation she didn’t have on her.

(Name) had some forms of documentation on her person like an official ID and social security with her name on it that she found in her wallet but nothing else besides that. Problem after problem kept piling up and if she didn’t have the proper paperwork, then she can’t get anything done. She needed help with buying the building without having to take out a loan because the use of proper documentation was required which she didn’t have. It would have been nothing but a hopeless dream until a certain spider monster decided to stick her nose into the little baker’s business.

* * *

_This happened about 2 weeks ago, when (Name) made a quick stop at Muffet's for the 10th time this week for a daily dose of a spider donut and cider after a long day of running around the districts. Everyone had heard of her plan, as many monster owners and a good handful of human owners offered their help once she got the building under her name. That was her only issue at the time, just the building. All the nice people she had met on her first day in Ebott were so kind to her when she came to them with her idea.She pitched her plan to them and when they agreed to help her, the little baker couldn’t have been more grateful. She offered a space in her cafe to sell their products so that they could expand their talents to not just monsters, and feeling as if this a thank you wasn’t enough- she promised them a percent of her profits when she had her first week of sales as a bonus act of gratitude. It was an offer no one could refuse, so they agreed._

_She walked in, politely greeted some of the monsters that were already eating and took a seat in one of the booths in the back of the bakery to have some time for herself and see what she could do with the options she currently has on her. With no sense of time whatsoever, the little baker blew through half of her donut but was now on her 5th ordering of a pint of spider cider._

_“You look worried dearie, you haven’t even finished your donut...may I ask what’s wrong?”_

_(Name) yelped in surprise, almost knocking over her cup when she swerved around to see who was talking. “Oh! Muffet, I didn’t see you there.U-um, as for your question well….I’m having a bit of trouble getting some things together…” The little baker huffed in annoyance while chugging down the rest of her spider cider._

_Muffet looked at (Name) with a confused look while motioning to one of the many spiders to refill the baker’s cup. When the cup was pulled away for refill, the spider monster took a seat in front of the stressed female. “Well dear I may not know about your situation but if there is anything I could do to help you then by all means.”_

_The little baker let out a laugh in dry amusement as she slammed her head against the table in exhaustion. “Muffet, you know I can’t ask you for anything your greedy gold goblin.” (Name) playfully said, lightly poking the purple monster with her finger on the cheek. She pulled away her finger and stood up straight in her seat once again.” Besides, just talking to you always makes my day and that’s enough for me.” The smile on her lips was small, but the feeling of satisfaction could be felt._

_Muffet laughs lightly at the silly human before her, her fangs showing in the smile displaced on her lips.”Does this have to do with that business idea all the monsters here are talking about?” She asked curiously, her cheek now resting in her hand as she looked at the female with a raised eyebrow._

_(Name) looked at Muffet with a small smile, her head nodding slowly as she reached over to grab her refilled cup from the struggling spider.” I guess word got around,huh? Yeah, I’m trying to set up a nice little cafe in the integrated part of the city to share what I’ve learned from monster culture here.” She explained while using her finger to lightly pet the spider as a small thank you for being her drink.” I already have some people on board with my plan but I don’t have the building under my name yet.”_

_Muffet tilted her head in confusion,”Why is that?”_

_Again, a light sigh escaped the human’s lips.”Because I don’t have the right paperwork but everything that I need is at home but by the time I get back with the work, it would already be too late to get the building...so that’s what I’m currently struggling with right now…”_

_Both females stayed in absolute since after that. The spiders who were working were now just chilling out after most of the customers for the lunch rush left.(Name) finished her cider and the last bits of her donut before moving over to the side of the booth to stand up._

_“Welp, I should get going. I still need to see what I’m gonna about that stupid building.” (Name) reached both her hands up to stretch out her body, her spine releasing loud pops in the process. A satisfied sigh escaped her figure as all tensing from her body dispersed.”How much do I own you for the cider?” She asked, pulling out her wallet from her star shaped purse._

_“What if I helped you?” Muffet suddenly asked._

_“With paying for my food?” (Name) asked a bit confused as she started to put her wallet back in her purse. “I mean~ if you're offering~...” She said jokingly._

_“No you doofus! You still need to pay for your items!” Muffet playfully swatted at the human, while the little baker giggled and tried to dodge her attacks. “What if I helped you with getting that building you wanted and get you the paperwork needed?”_

_(Name) immediately stopped her laughing fit and looked up at Muffet as if she was some sort of god.”Would you really do that for me?!” The little baker was now shaking with excitement before her mood took a quick 180. Her stature stopped shaking , her head now bowed in a depressive like movement.”...but Muffet...are you sure you want to help me out with this? I wouldn’t want you to stress out over something that’s my problem.” She questioned._

_The spider monster simply grinned, her many arms wrapping around the (h/c)-ette as if comforting her.” Dearie, you may not know this but you have done so much for the monster community than you can give yourself credit for. So just think of this as a way of saying thank you.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about you crazy baker?” (Name) pulled away from the hug, her eyes shifting around them to see if the spider was pulling one of her little pranks. “If you're pranking me, I don’t think it’s very funny…”_

_“I’m being honest here (Name).” Muffet stood up straight, a pair of her arms now resting on the little baker’s shoulders. “Let me help you, and in return you help me with getting my shop in the human area. I can’t have you stealing all my business now.”_

_Her (e/c) hues shimmered under the light of the baker as small teardrops started to fall from the side of our little baker’s sockets. “Asgore’s beard! You're a money hungry monster, you!” (Name) practically tackle the unsuspecting Muffet into a tight bear hug.” I will never forget this Muffet, I soul swear that I will always remember this...really… I couldn’t have asked for a better monster friend….”_

_Muffet laughed softly, her many arms once again pulling the human into a tight hug.” Hue Hue Hue, I know dearie….I know… Now get off me, once you’re done paying your what you owe me we can talk business.”_

_The purple monster pulled both her and the human up from the ground. (Name) couldn’t help but give one last hug to her monster friend along with giving her 30 dollars for what she ate. “Sometimes I wonder if you just love my money or my friendship.” She spoke in a joking manner._

_Muffet rolled her eyes playfully, snatching the bills from her hand and counted them right in front of the little baker’s face. “I like your money, now let’s talk business in my office.” She placed the cash in the register before motioning the female to follow her towards the back room._

_“Of course, why am I not surprised.” The little baker said while rolling her eyes._

_Both females looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. And just like that, our wonderful chef was now on her way to building up the cafe of her inspiration. Of course, along with the help of those lovely monsters who have agreed to help her whenever she got the building._

_However, in the shadows of the bakery outside were a pair of red eye lights following every movement the energetic chef was taking before disappearing from their view._

_“Ya think that’s the little lady Classic was telling us to keep tabs on, boss?” A gruff sounding voice asked the massive figure next to him, his cigar surrounding the dark alley with an ominous red hue._

_The taller figure simply nodded, his arms crossed over his chest while in thought.” Yes brother, that seems to be like it...but why keep tabs on such a weak looking human? Don’t they already have that fake they always act stupid for?” ‘Boss’ huffed in annoyance._

_The ‘brother’ let out a muffled snort before taking one last puff of his magical cigar. With a deep breath, the monster released the smoke from his teeth and dropped the lit bud only to stomp on it to snuff it out. “From what Classic told us, it seems that the little lady has claws-” He shifted his red hues back to the bakery entrance. “-and seems to not be from here, yet they still aren’t for sure.”_

_‘Boss’ rolled his eyelights before placing a hand over his eye sockets in exasperation. “I swear one of these days I’m going to dust one of those idiots…” Trying very hard to calm himself, the tall brother caught movement from his peripheral vision. “Let’s get a move on Sans, seems like the stupid human is on the move again.”_

_“Alright Boss, I’m right behind ya.”_

_Both suddenly disappeared without a trace._

* * *

Now fast forwards a few more days and everything with the progress of the cafe was going great. Muffet ended up getting a deal with the building and with how much she was known throughout the business industry and well...(Name) really couldn’t thank her enough. Now that the building was bought, and all her helpers were able to make it over to get started with the transformation of the interior, the short chef was more than excited to get everything started.

“Alright everyone!” (Name) clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “I just wanted to give everyone here a big thank you for contributing and helping out in making this dream of mine a reality. I learned so much from you all in just the few weeks that I’ve been here and I can not thank you enough for giving me your time and effort.” She then walked around, handing each person a pink colored envelope. “These envelopes are sealed with the money that I have been saving from doing a few odd jobs around the human district, and this is my way of repaying you by repaying your kindness forward.” Her smile was genuine,her soul singing out in waves of happiness when she saw shocked and overwhelmed looks on all their faces. Even BP, who she had met at her stay at the hotel, looked like he was holding back tears. “ I know how hard it must be to run a business when all you get is a few customers every so often so~, I hope with this money you can be able to pay off any late bills any of you may have and if any of you have product you wish to sell here then by all means please let me know beforehand so we can set up a plan to help expand your business.” The little baker then clapped her hands once more, this time with her mood being much more energetic and hopeful. “Now then, who's ready to rock!?”

All monster helpers cheered as the humans all nodded with determined looks in her eyes.

Nodding her head in agreement, (Name) motioned them to get started.”Then let’s do it!”

* * *

It took them all 5 days in total of non stop work to complete everything inside the building and even a few more days to get the word out to all monsters and humans that were in Ebott to try out the new shop. The little baker wanted this cafe to be welcome and open to all, no matter what they look like anyone was invited. So little by little, (Name)’s cafe was booming with customers of all kinds from both the monsters and humans sides. The desserts she had in her past life were back in this universe but of course, renamed so as to not cause a commission with some ‘certain skeleton monsters’. She even added some new menu items that ended up being a big hit with the locals around her area.

The products that monster’s shared with her business as a deal were also flying off the shelves with even some humans buying them in stacks, one of those being monster candy or any other item that had healing magic in it. However, the little human always gave back to the monster community no matter what, they have helped her with her dream so she was going to pay them 10 times harder. So her new project also began under all their noses. One third of her profits went into fixing the living situations for monsters in bad places, the project being called ‘Soul to Shared’ ...it was a shit name but it sounded cool at the time.

(Name) had so much stuff going on in her own life, that she slowly started to forget the incident with the skeletons. She forgot about Tiffany, the cabin, hell even her own soulamark, it was just as if she was back in her own life...in her own town...with her own family...man...now she’s thinking about home…

The sounds of a doorbell ringing cause (Name) to snap out of her stupor and immediately turn her attention towards the entrance of her store. “Hello, welcome to Soulever. I'll be with you in a bit but in the meantime please take a seat.” The little baker informed as she looked around for her notepad and pen.

The sounds of loud footsteps could be heard throughout the building, and guessing by where the stomps led it sounded like they were making their way towards the back booths. Perfect.

After she found her items, (Name) scurried off to do her job around the cafe. Asking customers if they needed anything and ringing up orders that were already finished with, after all of that the little baker immediately walked over towards the back booth that was being occupied with some rather large monsters. One estectemlyy all and lanky while the other was large and bulky...and there goes the feeling in her soulmark…

They must be another pair she hasn’t met yet. Huh...fate got her on that one.

With a soft sigh, she walked over towards the duo and pulled out a pen from behind her ear.”Alright fellas, what can I get for you today?” (Name) asked as she waited for the two skeletons to order. Her eyes have not met the monster’s eye lights, but she knew she would have to eventually...She just hoped that they weren’t as rude as the main squad

“ **_You Have Some Very Interesting Selections Here Human, If I May Ask Who Decided The Items For The Menu?”_ **Tall dude asked, his phalanges nimbly flipping through the entire menu to glance at all mysterious food options- he honestly never even heard of any of these items in his time on the surface.

“Well sir, I did. They have odd names I know but each item is based and inspired on the monsters from whom I’ve met so far. As you can see here-” She walked over to where the tall skeleton was sitting and pointed to a drink in the beverage section. “ This one is based on a monster named BP and his drink is called MT Rage. Oh! And this one is based on a close monster friend of mine named Muffet, her drink is Purple Temptation and so on and so forth.” The short chef pulled away from the tall monster’s space and back to her original spot.” Now, what can I get ya fellas started with or do you still want a bit more time to think it over?”

The bulky skeleton raised his rather large hand in front of (Name) face and shook his head. “It’s fine lady, we already know what we’re gonna order, so why not get to writing, yeah?” He asked as he closed the menu and placed it back in the holder besides the table.

The little baker huffed under her breath, moved his hand away from her face with her pen and readied her notepad once again.” Alright mister, what’ll it be?”

“I’ll take the ‘ _Boneyard Burger’_ and a side of ‘ _Chillin Fries’.”_ Bulky Skelly ordered.” And I’ll take that ‘ _Mustard Gas’_ drink I saw in the monster drinks. I’m not sure what to expect but make sure to surprise me, doll.”

(Name) nodded her head, “I’ll make sure to do so Mister. How well do you want your meat cooked? Well done?” Pen already jotted down his order on her notepad.

This ‘Sans’ smirked, his body slowly leaning forward on the table while giving the little baker a seductive look. He eyed her body like a piece of fine steak, his red eyelights shifting from her head right down to her toes. The short chef moved her apron to cover her chests but she couldn’t help but blush at the sight of his glowing red tongue gliding over his teeth. 

“Well doll I’m sure you’ll make my meat all good, juicy and-”

“ **_Colt! I Shall Not Have You Get Into Your Perverted Ways When You Are In My Presence. Now Hurry Up And Tell The Human How You Want Your Meat Cooked!”_ **

“Damn Boss, alright.” Colt turns his head to face the little waiter.”I’ll have it medium rare doll face, thanks.”

‘ _Colt is his nickname in this universe. Huh...go figure.’_

 _(_ Name) bobbed her head then turned her attention towards the snazzy look Papyrus. “And what can I get for you,sir?”

This Papyrus rolled his eyes lights, snapped the menu shut and placed it back in its holder.” **_I,The Great Cap, Will Take A ‘Shattered Lasagna’ with extra cheese and a side salad...I will also have some of your finest wine, human.”_ **His raspy voice spoke out, while the little waiter nodded her head.

“Okay…” (Name) jotted down the order,re-read it and nodded in approval. ”Well I have everything here and I’ll make sure to bring your food and drinks in a few minutes.” The (h/c) bowed slightly and rushed towards the back of the kitchen to get their order ready.

* * *

They felt it…

In the very depth of their floating souls…

They felt the tug in their very beings...

All three of them felt the tug yet no one said anything…

When the little baker made eye contact with Cap and Colt, she felt her soul spin and swirl with happiness in its confinement as it tried to pop out of her chest and rush over to the skeletons sitting at the back booth. However with how well she was holding herself up for the last few weeks without being in contact with the main group of skeleton soulmates, it really built up her tolerance for such strong emotions like this one. The skeletons were simply monsters that needed to be accepted by their soulbound in order not to dust and just like any good half, she is doing her part to keep them alive but that doesn’t mean she needs them in her life all the time. 

Maybe they can all be friends or something, but right now she has so much going on for her and she’d rather deal with new duos up ahead rather than hide the truth from them.

(Name) would talk to them once they were done with their meal, but as of now the anxiety of what could happen was really eating into her core. Judging by their fancy suits, their iconic details such as a golden tooth and red scarf, and overall classic gangster aura. The little baker could only suspect them of being from the Mafiafell AU, where all monsters are fierce, run gang operations and do dirty business for a good price.

These boys were the real deal and she’d be stupid to try and do anything that would make these guys angery. Her best course of action as of right now needs to be calm and collected.

“Alright...Time to get started on those meals…”

* * *

Once (Name) left their table, Colt couldn’t help but release a deep growl. He snarled and snapped in a matter of seconds before flipping his fedora over his face to cover the magic blush covering his entire skull.” She smells delicious Paps...and her soul….Ugh…” The older brother heaved in irritation, slowly placing his head on the table to calm his beating soul as best he could. “So what they said was true...shit…what do you think we should do boss?”

Cap had a death grip on his own clothes, the legs of his pants suit very wrinkled as his phalanges dug deep into his bones. He hunched his own body over, covering his growl behind a false cough. “ **_Sans... I Suggest You Keep Your Barbaric Instincts Under Control…_ ** ” The younger of the two muttered rather painfully.” **_We Are Here Only As A Favor For Classic, Nothing More…”_ **

“But Boss,” Colt began. “Why not see what the hype is around the broad that even got Classic in a whirl.'' He suggested, placing his fedora back on his head as a mischievous shit eating grin appeared on his skull. “Then maybe, who knows...ya might have something to rub in those stupid jerks faces when they couldn’t even handle one little lady.”

Cap placed his hand under his chin, his hands rubbing a fake beard as he thought about his brother's suggestion.” **_Sans..That May Have Been The Single Most Best Idea Yet, I’m So Glad I Thought About It!”_ **

The giant skelly rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior, before he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of incoming footsteps.”Well Bro, why not give her some of that old Gaster Charm?”

Cap smirked and nodded.” **_Agreed Brother…”_ **

* * *

The unsuspecting baker walked out from the kitchen, her hand holding the wanted drinks while her forearms balanced their dishes.” Alright fellas, here is your order.” She said, gently placing the drinks and plates in front of their respective customer. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” She asked sweetly, completely unaware of the looming dangerous aura surrounding the duo.

“Actually, Dollface you can **_.”_ ** Colt responded, his body now learning against the table. His once buttoned shirt was now slightly open from the top only to reveal his rather thick looking collarbone and sternum. His gaze was sharp but what lies underneath those red eye lights was something much more devious.”Me and my Bro here would like to have a small chat with you, so why not take a break and have a seat here **_?”_ **He then widened his legs, using one of his hands to gently pat one of his thighs.”What do ya say doll? Wanna give us a chance for your mark?”

“ **_Now Now You Horndog Give The Lady Some Space, Beside-”_ ** Cap leaned his body against the table in a similar fashion to how his brother did it.” **_I Would Like It If You Shared Her And Not Just Keep Her For Yourself Brother. It’s Rude Of You To Even Consider Being Selfish.”_ **

(Name) looked at the two skeletons in front of her with an unreadable expression, but one thing could be said about the way she was holding herself. Arms were crossed over her chest, her weight shifting over to one of her legs and her hair being pulled up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way in case things got...out of hand. And what the little baker just heard...made her ugly showup real fast along with her fist.

“Oh HELL NO! You fuckwads got some nerve thinking you talk to me like I’m some object! You are out of your goddamn mind!”

She snapped.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking too?! Cause it sure ain’t about me I assure you or else you’ll be talking with my hands real quick!”

Here we go again...


	10. It couldn't get worse...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) can only take so much from so many skeletons...this time, she fights back and she fights back hard...  
> Get ready to throw some hands.  
> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and like always, I real do love reading your comments and theories about what's going on in the story. I've been things about starting a tumblr for any questions you guys may have on the boys so please feel free to tell me what you think about the idea. So again, thank you for reading and I'll be seeing you all in future chapters.  
> Much love  
> -Buni Huni

The little baker had always lived her entire life by learning and following different quotes everyday. No matter what kind of situations fate through at her, (Name) would always follow her beliefs without a doubt. So when people, more specifically skeleton monsters, start to test her teachings...that’s when other lessons start taking place. Such as:

‘Treat others like how you want to be treated...unless they are absolute garbage, then fuck being the bigger person.’

Or

‘Snitches are certified bitches that will get jumped and wake up in the hospital with stitches.’

Yes, that also includes those that don’t know when to shut the hell up and mind their own business.

So when this lovely pair of skeletons made the wise decision of talking about her like if she was a single Kit Kat Bar in a candy store that had to be shared between two spoiled brats, a memory of an important lesson her mother taught resurfaced and it was one she held close to her soul.

**_‘Talk shit, Get hit.’_ **

That’s it.

That was the lesson

That one small sentence, made no sense but at the same time ...made absolute sense. This was what her mother taught her and that’s one of the many main rules in the (Last) household that all members follow. So when she is being looked down upon as an object to be played with, threatened or even looked at funny, the instant response would be an immediate kick to the privates or punch to face. They were lucky they caught her in a good mood, cause best know she was  _ this close _ to busting out her magic taser on their asses.

“Come on kitten, we’re just messin with ya. No need to be all  _ catty. _ ” Colt smirked, his head laying on the ball of his fist that was resting on the table top.

(Name) snorted in disbelief at what this monster just said. Was he being for real right now? Trying to keep her cool, the little baker took a couple steps back from the table to get some distance between them and herself before speaking with an irritated pitch in her voice.“I have the right to act like this since one, you and mister egotistical across from you think that it’s okay to harass women, especially those who you just met and are the kind to throw a strong bitch fit when shit like this happens.” She crossed her arm over her chest.”Two, I don’t take too kindly in being looked at and perceived as some kind of trophy.So I suggest you two learn some manners, give people their personal space and keep those disgusting comments to yourself.” She then uncrossed her arms, pulled out a receipt from her apron pocket, checked it real quick before slapping in down on the table top.”Enjoy your food, pay and get out. I don’t know if Classic set you up to this but now I think it’s best if you will end this little stake out. So with that said-” She started to walk away to attend to other customers.”Enjoy your day and never come again.”

The mafia bros looked at each other in disbelief. Usually the old gaster charm always works with the ladies no matter how stubborn, but this little lady was either playing hard to get or was messing with them in some kind of human way. Nonetheless, Cap and Colt turned back to face each other and looked over their prepared food...and if they were being honest...the meal looked like it was something out of a cookbook. 

The _ ‘Boneyard Burger’  _ looked like any regular burger, but what made it special was the color and smell of the whole thing. The colors of the burger were odd shades of browns,green and blacks- yes blacks, and the smell was hard to describe but smelled so familiar, one can even describe it as a cemetery fell. The ‘ _ Chillin Fries’  _ were blue colored fries with chili cheese and other various cheese types on top of it to give it a special kick. The ‘ _ Mustard Gas’ _ drink is a mixture of Grilbby’s homemade mustard, some fire whiskey, a dash of ice vodka, a pinch of void salt and a slice of lemon on the side. Everything that he ordered looked so out of place that Colt had a hard time convincing himself to even anything on his plate.

Cap was no different on his part either. The ‘ _Shattered Lasagna’_ looked normal to the eyes, it had six layers of stacked cheese ( _with extra, as ordered),_ meat, tomato sauce, pasta, and finally the surprise cracked bits of edible glass. The bits of glass are spicy flavored monster candy that are melted into thin sheets in an oven which are then cooled and dropped on a table to create the image of broken glass. The bits are not harmful but the different ranges of spice give the eater a sharp intense taste. The side salad was just a regular salad and the bottle of wine he asked for was made up of echo flowers and a slight hint of roses. 

All of their food was made completely out of monster food. It took some time to learn how to cook it properly since the rules of human cooking don’t necessarily apply to monster food. She really had to thank Muffet and Grillby for her lessons. Monster food can stay hot or cold no matter how long it’s out in the open and it lasts longer than regular human groceries. (Name) wanted to learn how to grow monster food in her own cafe so as to not waste a lot of money on groceries, but decided against the idea as all the earning would greatly help monster farmers and local monster owned businesses. So she only grows human plants and buys her monster items in local shops and markets.

Aside from that though, the skeleton monsters looked at each other before each took a relatively small bite from their respective plates...Their eyes widened as blasts of flavor and savory senses hit them right where their nose and tongue should be. The smokeyness of the burger patty and the prickling taste of the monster glass in the meat made both Cap and Colt drop their hands on the table to gather themselves.

“Wow boss...who knew that our little lady was quite the chef…” Colt muttered, taking a sip of his drink while his eye lights followed the body of said waitress who was currently handing out extra drinks to the table right across from them. The elder brother couldn’t help but outline (Name)’s figure bit by bit...taking every detail he could find on her body..

Damn...did it get hot in here or was it just him?....

“Heh...I wouldn’t mind having her  _ scrambling my eggs….” _ Colt licked his chops with much lust slowly starting forming in his pants the more he looked over her curves and um, god given goods.” I'll gladly churn her insides to butter and fill her with my ‘homemade cream’…” He was joking of course, but the more he clowned about it -the more the weird glint in his eyes would show. He glanced over his soulmate once more, his own psyche pumping with the desire of wanting to be close and smothered by her presence. It also didn’t help that he could hear her soul from where he was sitting...it was very quiet but the lullaby playing within was getting himself rattled up… and his previous his lewd comments and the idea of having the short little baker under him, breathing heavily in a heaping mess, screaming his name at the top of her lungs and being covered in his magic...sent shivers up his spine.

Cap grimaced at Colt’s distasteful behavior, so he quickly averted his attention towards (Name) while he let his brother continue to drool over their poor,unsuspecting soulmate. Unlike his older brother however, Cap was one who kept his improper thoughts to himself unless someone ( _ like his other half)  _ made it hard to hold back those instinctive desires from within his soul. Don’t get him wrong- he was no stranger to raunchy flirting and acts of sexual advances, but it was only reserved for those who suit his high taste and met his partially high standards. Which gets him questioning as to why they decided to meet up in such a tacky place? The food looked strange, the cafe itself didn’t give off any types of class, and by the way their soulmate held themselves, it would be quite the hassle to deal with her in the future. So why?...

“Getting a good look at her ‘hot steamed buns,’ Boss?” Colt snickered behind his tilted glass, upon noticing his younger bro eyeing their soulmate. His comment seemed to have snapped Cap back into reality.

“ **_What The Hell Are You Going On About?”_ ** Cap barked back as he placed his wine glass down on the table in an irritated manner.

“Come on Boss, I know ya feel it in ya soul...it’s practically a ‘bone chilling’ experience…” The elder skeleton spoke with a shit eating grin forming on his face as his skull leaned against the ball of his fist that laid on the table top.” Very ‘bone’lightful indeed.” He joked.

“ **_Don’t Mess This Up With Your Stupid Puns You Idiot.”_ ** Cap huffed out in irritation, his hand swatting the base of Colt’s arm that was holding up his head which in turn caused the older skeleton’s head to slam against the table top.

A loud slam rang throughout the cafe causing some of the patrons to overrate their attention from their food right towards the duo , who were now fighting with each other at a max volume that even the little baker didn’t know what to do with them at this moment as she walked over back to their booth.

What the hell are they going on about now?

“What the fuck was that for!?” Colt growled out in rage, his hat that was previously on his head now discarded onto the floor from the attack as his hands covered the blushing red bruise that was forming smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

“ **_Because Your Puns Are Agitating, Our Soulmate Is Irritated With Us Because Of Them And Now We Are Going To Get Banned From This Establishment If You Do Not Calm Down Your Temper!”_ ** Cap barked through his teeth, his body rising from his sitting position as he was now ready to leave. The food was...alright but now was a good time to make a get away and report back to his brother’s shitty counterpart.

“Like hell she is! You just have a shit taste in humor !” Colt then rose from his seat after his brother.” And everyone likes puns, you nimrod!” That comment alone caught the youngest brother off guard and unknowingly created the first step into what spiraled into a near wreck of the new cafe.

Cap turned his attention to his brother, a deeper scowl appearing on his face.“ **_I Do Not Have Shit Taste In Humor You Lazy Waste Of Magic! My Humor Is Perfect Unlike Your Overplayed, Stupid Puns You Assume Everyone Loves So Much!”_ **

“Oh! So you think my puns are stupid now, is that it?!” Colt retorted back, his anger clearly getting the best of the skeleton as his red colored eye lights shrunk into the size of pin needles. His hand heavily gripped the ends of the table top which caused a good some of cracks to form where his phalanges were tightening out of tempered rage.

“ **_Yes! That Is Precisely It! They're Childish, Crude, And Always Fail To Make Me Laugh!”_ ** Cap responded back in the same tampered tone as his older brother, his lanky arms crossing over his chest with so much sass you could practically see the superiority complex off his lanky ass from the top of Mount Ebbot.

Colt was not used to having arguments out in the open with his brother, but with how Cap was acting right now especially in front of their soulbound nonetheless this somehow irked him. So out of spite, Colt decided it was best to be the petty one for once.”Alright then bro,how’s about I do impersonations instead?”The short skeleton suddenly turned his body around to face the entire cafe, cupped his hands around his teeth and yelled out to gain the attention of everyone in the establishment. ” Hey guys look-!” Taking off his tux jacket, he flipped the piece of clothing to have it placed on his back and then quickly wrapped the sleeves around his vertebrae to make a makeshift cape of sorts.”I’m the terrible Cap! I practice evil laughs in the shower like a freakin’ dingus!” He swayed his body.”Nyah ah ah ah.” 

“ **_That Doesn’t Sound Like An Impersonation, That Sounds Like...MOCKERY!”_ ** Cap pointed an accusational phalange at Colt.” **_You’re Mocking Me Aren’t You!?”_ **

“Well I guess your skull isn’t so far up your ass to notice something so OBVIOUS!...Huh Boss?” Colt wore a smug expression on his face when responding to the younger brother’s question, which in turn only fueled the fire to an already raging monster. 

That set off Cap and just like that, all hell broke loose. 

Cap was the first to swing on Colt with one of his bright, long red colored bones over the table top, lucky the short skeleton dodged the incoming attack with one of his shortcuts just in time for the hit to land on the booth chair. It caused a pretty large tear to form on the leather covering but the duo didn't seem to care as they continued to bash and crash the area they were currently brawling in with their large figures. They had zero type of respect for their surroundings and the damage they were causing to their soulmate’s business.

The other monster patrons were all currently screaming, rushing and pushing past each other to get to the many exits and get out of harm's way from the battle of the boss monsters. (Name) watched all of this with clenched fists and blood shot eyes, this wasn’t good for her body but from the amount of...murderous intent lingering in her shaking stature, it wouldn’t end up better for those on her soulmark line. However when you see all the effort you placed into building your dream, only to have others destroy it right in front of your eyes...things will not go over smoothly for either party. Broken chairs,plates, tables, cracked walls, floors, counter tops hell even the windows...it was all destroyed...and all because of a silly argument! 

In all honesty , the little baker was not in the least bit scared or petrified, but the anger and hatred that was manifesting in the very depth of her soul were slowly starting to creep out as she ushered the monsters to exit the premises in order to deal with these bigoted,self obsorbed, jack skelington bootleg fucks. As she reached in her apron pocket to grab the taser from before, she could overhear the argument of the two dream destroyers having with each other while continuing to demolish property...more specifically, her property.

“ **_Brother! I Suggest You Back Down This Instant! You Are Causing A Ruckus And Bringing To Much Attention To Ourselves.”_ ** Cap stated as he stood to the left side of the cafe while Colt stood to the right. The lanky skeleton threw 5 sharp ended bones at his brother who effortlessly dodged each attempt thrown at him.

“I’ll ‘back down’ when ya get ya head out your’ ass and finally admit that you’re wrong!” Colt yelled back in irritation as a gaster blaster unconsciously formed behind him to attack his brother. 

The dog-like skull was HUGE compared to the (Name) but what really caught her and the skeleton duo’s attention was the sound of a charging magic blast. The little baker’s eyes shot wide open, her hand already raising the taser towards her own soulmark to hopefully stop the attack from blasting.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” (Name) didn’t waste any time in slamming the taser onto her mark to stop the madness that was over something so STUPID! A sudden rush of agonizing pain shot through her entire being in spazzing amounts. This wasn’t fair for her other bonds, but she had to protect herself and her livelihood. These assholes were tearing down her cafe as if it was their own house, but she doesn’t have that kind of money right now for any type of repairs and she sure as hell isn’t going to have any kind of connection with them after this whole situation is over.

“AHHHH!/ **_NYAHHH!”_ ** Both brothers fell to their knees in unison, the same agony and pain shooting through their own soul in pumped surges. The magic that was once holding the gaster blaster dispersed in the final second that the blast was about to be released within the building.

“ **_H-Human!! S-Stop This A-at O-Once!...”_ ** Cap cried out as his sad attempt of being intimating failed when he tried pushing himself to stand back up only to fall face flat into the floor. The searing pain from his soul held him down with so much force it began hard to breath...despite being a monster that lacked lungs, it made him feel...trapped.

Colt wasn’t holding himself up any better than Cap was. His large body was crumpled into a fetal position while his hands roughly clenched his chest in hopes of relieving his pain. Red droplets of sweat began to appear around the edge of the older skeleton’s skull, his teeth grinding against each other when his gaze met that of the human in front of him. “I-I’m g-gonna...o-once I s-stand u-up I…”

“I... have never in my entire time here on Ebott have met any monsters with such foul,disgusting and down right wretched souls then you two!” (Name) spat out in pure hatred causing the duo to flinch in their...out of commission bodies. “I can deal with the threats...I can deal with the harassment...but when you destroy my business and scare away the kind monsters that help support me and my dream you have done more than crossed the line…”

(Name) removed the taser from her soulmark, wobbled over to where the skeletons were laying, and first made her way to Colt,who was currently laid flat on his back in exhaustion. “You and your brother are never to step foot in my cafe ever again…” With that said, she took the taser once more and rigorouslyslammed it right to where his soul laid behind his tattered clothes. The monster’s red eye lights dilated in size, his howls of agony reaching the ears of his younger brother

“ **_San!”_ ** Cap cried out as one of his arms reached out, he tried to summon a bone attack...yet nothing but a small smirl of red magic appeared from his fingertips.” **_W-why Isn’t It Working!?”_ **

The little baker ignored Cap, a hiss in pain escaping her lips from the connection but she held her grip down on that taser, “This doesn’t harm your HP but this is just to stop you from using your magic…” She informed as she soon straddled the heaving skeleton by the arms with her legs to render them useless. ‘No hard feelings but this is personal…” Without any other warning, she reared back the hand that wasn’t holding the taser, balled it into a tight fist and instantly planted a sucker punch right where his nose should be. The loud sound of a crack was heard along with copious amounts of cursing.

“YOU CRAZY BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET THE HELL UP I’L- AHHHH FUCK!! S-STOP!” Colt was now paralyized, bruised and bleeding from his corner of his teeth meanwhile the little baker looked as if she was devoid of all feelings.

“ **_L-LEAVE SANS P-PLEASE! S-STOP!”_ **

“This hurts me...but I know this gonna hurt you both a lot more…” (Name) stated in a monotone pitch, before rearing her blooded fist back once more. With a few more cracks to the Colt’s face, she moved her attention towards the younger gaster who quivered in pain upon seeing her soulless eyes...they had to color...all the light from before was...gone…

He knew he fucked up…

Slowly removing herself from Colt’s now unconscious body, she tased the big lug once more to make sure he was down for good before wobbling over towards the younger brother.”Don’t think I forgot about you...no...you…” She wagged one of her fingers. “I’m going to have fun with you just like I did your brother right now…but just to make things clear-”She raised her taser and zapped in in the sacrum. This caused Cap to jolt and wail in agony, but the female was holding him down just like his brother.” Make sure to tell Classic to mind his damn business. That skeleton should thank me for exposing that fake you all called a soulmate, but unlike her I have the balls to say that I never want any of them or you again…” She removed the taser and reared her fist back.”Unless it’s a proper apology and payment for the damage you both cause to my cafe...and my soul…”

And just like that, it was lights out for the Mafiafell boys.

(Name) had to close down shop for a couple days to have the cafe repaired from the damages those stupid soulmates of hers caused. It’s been a good five days since she kicked the crap out of the duo and practically dragged them back to the skeleton lodge which caused her to leave a cute note attached to Colt’s skull stating the following .

‘ **_Mind your damn business Classic and pay for the damages these two idiots caused to my cafe. Don’t let me get my lawyers involved, thank you._ **

**_Signed,_ **

**_The bitch with the taser.’_ **

Needless she got the money she asked for after she made a quick stop at Muffet’s for her daily dose of spider cider, but no apology...ugh, why do all skeletons have to be such petty bastards…’ The envelope left behind must have been from Stretch since he is the only one who hangs out at Muffet’s for her honey...but it could also have been one of the much kinder skeletons. Nonetheless, she’s fine for the compensation she had received.

Well with all the drama that had been happening for the past couple weeks and with how fate was fucking her over once again by adding yet another pair of hot tempered skeletons into her life, she decided it would be a good idea to have a camping trip out on top of mount Ebott. It’s like a nice little vacation that would be good for the body and the mind. This small getaway was also until the time her cafe was fully rebuilt...so a good 3 days or so would be fine for her to live out in the wild. 

And so the little baker’s vacation began!

On her way to her little apartment, (Name) stopped by a sports store to pick up a travel bag due to the fact that she never even left the city to explore the outside work. However once she got home, she immediately began to pack things in her new bag such as a few changes of clothes, a lighter, monster candy, her taser, a switch blade, her phone, sleeping bag, a tent, lighter fluid, plates, forks, canned food, cup and basically anything else that would be considered useful on a trip. Hell, she was even taking her used telescope she bought online in order to see the stars in hopes of also finding a shooting star while she was at the top of the mountain.

‘ _ It was said that this place would be one of the best spots in the city for stargazing...hopefully it’s not too cloudy by the time I get up there and set up camp…’ _ She thought solemnly to herself before going back to her packing session.

The walk to the campsite was long and tedious,so much so that (Name) had to take a couple breaks before finally reaching the top,but the effort was all worth it in the end since the view of the whole city and wildlife was not laughing matter. Aside from the view though with how long the walk took, she needed to set up her tent and make dinner fast before the sun sets. She pitched her tent first, placed all her belongings on the inside, and then went off to see if she could find any firewood for tonight's feast.

The thought made (Name) giggle from behind her hand,”I’d probably make too much food for myself anyways.” She joked, as she looked around for any edible wild vegetable or fruits...And just by luck, there was a small patch of strawberries right by a river.”Maybe that river is one of the sources of water that Waterfall had in the underground…”She once again muttered to herself as she got closer to the bush for a better inspection.” If I was in the underground, I wonder if being free after so many centuries would affect someone’s psyche.”

“ **I can tell ya that wasn't not all rainbows and sunshine down below human, so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and scadtal yourself out of here, before you end up being my next dinner...”**

(Name) snapped out of her own state of mind and instantly swerved her body to face the voice that just spoke to her, only to find that...there was no one behind her…

“Damn it…” She hissed under her breath. The only monster who would say that out loud without worry ,stealthily move out of right without being seen was none other than a certain butcher.”....Horrortale Sans…”


	11. A bit rough around the edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) goes camping at the top of Mount Ebott to get away from the drama caused by her soulmates, but when fate decides to throw a few more in her way of relaxation...Well, let's just say her choice of simply relying on her taser was out of the question.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've read your comments and decided to make create a tumblr as to answer any questions you may have about the story and hear suggestions and ideas you guys have for upcoming chapters. I love the many ideas you guys have shared so please feel free to leave me a message on my platform and I will happy reply the best I kind.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://soulsuckinsoda.tumblr.com/

Not even out in the woods, at the highest and in the furthest spot away from the city was she ever left alone. Nope, fate just had to fuck her in the ass once again by bringing her to one of the most dangerous AU Sans’ out in the middle of nowhere. Wait...why the hell is he so far out here in the first place?!

With what she knew thanks to her fangirl 101, is that he and his brother were most likely placed in a run down shack deep within the woods or in the basement portion of the lodge. The lodge was also just 2 hours away from the main city and where she was right now, on the top of Mount Ebott, was a good 4 hours away from the city by car- 6 if you’re traveling by foot. So why the hell was he so far away from his home?! Especially at the one place where he would most likely avoid after coming to this universe? Maybe he was here to get away from the main group?...Well, whether he was here to kill her or just get some peace and quiet, she decided it would be best to treat him like any she has the others. With up front kindness...and hopefully,not with a taser to the crotch. Again, this was not because she was worried about being killed or whatever but rather...let’s call it ‘soul intent’...

By the way the others in the lodge treated her for just appearing at their door and threatening her before even talking to her,the little baker was more than sure that he and his brother were treated much harsher just because of the way they looked and acted. 

(Name) read many fanfictions that involved HT! Sans being protective and sweet to the Mcs’ in most plots, but when reading his actual backstory and what caused him to be the way he is now...it just didn’t sit well with her. HT! Sans’ backstory is not the kindest when it comes to the other Aus’, so his personality is one which is not likely to be predicted easily, even with her knowledge in all AU backgrounds. 

Also with how the fandom works, the changes in personality and motive vary for each plot, her own life includes. So yeah, he is her soulmate by how things were going by so far, but will he be the sweet protective monster like in those stories or will he act the same just like how his original story portrays him?

With her luck she figured the latter...when it comes to creating bonds with any of her soulmates so far, it can be considered too far in the shitter past the point of flushing.

She made a bad first impression with the main group in the lodge, most likely made enemies with the pair of skeletons that work in the mob, and now she might as well add another pair to her list of failed attempts.

Despite all of that however, she did want to have at least one decent friendship with a skeleton that understood boundaries and personal space. The bar was so low for her at this point that anyone with decent manners would be on her number one list of soulmates to bone. Yes, bone. As in body slamming their big ass bony bodies onto a bed, breaking the whole damn bed frame and not stopping until either of them either pass out from too much excitement or need to take a quick trip to the hospital from too much excitement. Regardless, those were her standards as of now so deal with it.

With a drained sigh (Name) began to speak in a softer tone, her voice a bit more friendlier than usual as to not seem like a threat. “Look, I don’t want to do this right now...I had a long week and all I want to do is enjoy the stars and have something warm to eat while doing so...I have more than enough food with me if you want to join my little adventure...” The little baker offered as she slowly swerved her whole body in a circle to survey her surroundings for any signs of subtle movement in the wooded area. “ But I swear to asgore’s beard so help me if you do that weird hide and seek shit with me...”, (Name) sternly warned as she reached into her shirt and whipped out the infamous taser from her cleavage pocket. “Or you'll be getting a serious case of electricity right where your baby maker would be!” Her finger flipped off the safety before hitting the button to make the device zap with life. “But like I said, I’m here to fight just here to watch the stars and eat.” With that said, she placed the safety back on her taser and slipped it back in her bra.

Another sigh escaped her lips,”Look...I don’t want any problems..I just want to have a nice camping trip before going back to the city.” She spoke out to hopefully reach the skeleton’s ear(?). “I don’t know if you know about me yet, but I sure as hell know about you.So if you would please come out so we could chat that would be great.”

“So you’re the one causing Classic trouble…” Mister butcher responded back, his voice reverberating throughout the entire forest. “I would have ‘killed’ to see their faces...you sure are a strange woman…”

(Name) crossed her arms over her chest. “Those jackasses got what they deserved, and I would do it again if it means teaching them some proper manners to use for once in their damn lives.” The little baker huffed back reply as she plopped her fine ass on the ground. “They jump to conclusions without getting their facts straight and the only way they seem to understand anything is when you lay them flat on their asses and drill it into their thick skulls by force.” She explained.

There was a pregnant pause for a good minute before Mister Butcher spoke again. “Classic warned us about you…” The sounds of metal dragging against the dirt floor and heavy footsteps, echoed all over the forest, yet it was hard to pinpoint where exactly the noise was coming from. “...Said you were some nut job that liked creating trouble…” As he continued to speak,his tone would slowly become deeper when getting closer to the unsuspecting female. ” Said you were someone we should get rid of in order to protect the others...and I can see now why…”

(Name) slowly raised her head to look at the rather large monster standing a few feet away from her sitting figure. The little baker however immediately turned her gaze to his feet out, not out of fear or disgust but rather out of respect. It seems weird but as explained, eye contact between soulmates creates a connection via emotion and touch...so why put more pressure on these two who already so much to worry about already. “You already know we’re soulmates...what’s the big deal?”

Again, a pregnant pause was her only response back until she heard him get closer, she didn’t want to move from her sitting position despite the temptation of her to do so. The sounds of metal being dragged sent shivers down her spine, but she didn’t once move or flinch...she had to gain his trust one way or another...and if giving him her life would settle it then so be it. It was a gamble, but she’d risk it.

“I don’t want my brother to get hurt…” He practically growled from his soul as if the answer to her question was obvious. “He’s all I have left...and if you being here brings him harm, then I’ll be one to get rid of you…” He was now just a few inches from her seated figure.

(Name) saw the bottoms of his feet which had no type of footwear on them, they looked sharp and extremely dangerous but she kept her composure. If his feet were just like that, then imagine what the rest of him look like.

“Why are you not running....?” He muttered. “...Why aren’t you looking at me...?!” He drew closer.”WHY DO YOU HAVE COME HERE OF ALL PLACES!?” He was furious, he raised his axe up into the air without thinking before slamming it a mere few inches away from her face out of anger and impulse.

The attack missed but the sharp end of the axe lightly grazed her forehead, slicing a thin layer of skin off her body. The little baker hissed in pain from her new injury, her face contouring from the feeling of small blood droplets slowly oozing from her face yet she did not move. Instead,she pulled her legs closer to her chest to make herself appear much smaller, and continued to keep her eyes grounded and body unmoving. 

“We were fine the way we were before you came you know…”He muttered quietly. “We lived in a shitty shack yeah but it was something me and my brother could call our own...” His tone was filled with so much...hope until he averted his attention back to the sitting female. ”But no... you just had to come and fuck it up for all of us…” His pitch immediately turned malice as he squatted down to the size of the human to get a good look at her. “You’re the reason why my bro can’t get a good night's sleep anymore human...and that doesn’t sit well with me at all , **pal.** ” He reached out one of his clawed hands to grab her by the chin to force her into looking up at him. However he instantly retracted his hand upon seeing the injury he inflicted on her. “Why aren’t you talking like before?” He moved closer to her face, to the point where he’s practically breathing on her”...WHY AREN’T YOU LOOKING AT ME! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!..Why aren’t you looking at me..”

She knew he wasn’t in the right in the head space at the moment due to his short temper, the slight twitches from his hands and the occasional sound of scratching most likely him scratching his damaged eye socket. She held on strong though, keeping her breath steady before answering to his surge of rage.“You must already know as to why Mister Sans…” She started off as softly and as politely as she could. ”If I look at you, then our souls connect and then we’ll be bonded but from the sounds of it...you don’t want to be, so I’m giving you a choice…” She tilted her head up to face him, but continued to keep her eyes tightly closed.” You could choose to leave me here, go back to your brother,not complete the bond and forget I ever existed…” First choice.

“You can choose to kill me and have the chance to kill some of the other skeletons through my connection with them so you could live with your brother in this universe without having to go back to your old one...but you also have the risk of once killing me both you and your brother will dust in the process...” Second choice.

”Or…you could choose to complete the bond with me and I swear to you upon my very soul, that I will provide you the best life I could offer...for both you and your brother...away from Classic, away from the other skeletons, where you and Papyrus would always have a roof over your head, comfy beds to sleep on, a cooked meal every day, and enough food to satisfy your everlasting hunger….” Last choice.

“But like I said, this is your choice...so please choose what you think is best…”

(Name) then went quiet, turning her head back down towards the floor to await his answer.

This was her biggest and most stupidest gamble ever and knowing him, he would most likely kill her and run the risk of being dusted but what could she do in this moment? He was much bigger than her, what he lacked in magic he had in strength and by what she felt from the incomplete connection they had...she already knew that her taser wouldn’t do shit to him so the only thing she could really do was wait.

It’s been a good 30 minutes and yet no answer was given to her. She felt her knees becoming more numb as time passed but she didn’t want to move without running the risk of making the monster in front of her angry.

After a while, he began to speak this time..his voice however was devoid of any emotion, almost like a lifeless doll.

“...Are you honest about what you said?” He asked.”...Whatever I choose,you’ll be okay with it?...”

(Name) nodded her head in a silent agreement.

“...Then lay your neck on the floor…” He orders as he picks himself up from his squat. He lifted his big ass axe onto his shoulder. ‘...Enjoy the last moments of your life now human, you should be thankful…” Just like that he moves over to the side of her to get a better look at her neck,his axe lightly touching the nape to see where he’ll make his mark. “Since you’re my soulmate...I’ll make it quick…The faster you're gone the faster Papyrus can stop worrying about you...”

“I guess he chose the second option...” She joked to herself one last time, a dry laugh escaping her lips as she gently placed her head onto the ground. “Well I guess I’ll be ‘head’ing off to hell soon.” She joked,as a small yet humorous laugh escaped her lips.

The quiet joke made Mister Butcher stop in his tracks, not that (Name) noticed through. He said to enjoy her last moments, so it should be fair enough for her to go out with a smile. “I really shouldn’t get a’head’ of myself, I’m about to be the ‘head’er for some shitty news paper when I’m gone. That’s sure gonna be a real ‘head’ turner.” That last one got her into a giggly mess,that is until she felt a cold object being pressed against her neckt.”Oh yeah…”She muttered sadly. “Welp, time to go I guess huh big guy?” The little baker didn’t even hesitate, as she fixed herself onto the floor and pulled her hair back to reveal her nape.” Oh before I forget...Umm Sans?” She called out from the ground.

“What do you want now, human?....” The slouched monster growled out in annoyance as he was just about ready to swing the ax down on her neck.

” Can you tell Papyrus, err...your brother that he’ll be needing to see a dentist and an eye doctor soon to fix the issues he’s been having ...it’s going to be a real problem in the future if he doesn’t get them fixed now.. . “She informed quietly, before ripping off a thin thread from her neck to throw it at the older skeleton. It was a small golden skull shaped key that landed at his feet. “That’s the key to my vault at my cafe in the integrated section in the city. When I’m gone, use the money to cover his bills and anything else he may need in the future that also goes to you too…” Placing herself back into a kneeling position, she spoke one last time.”...Make sure to tell the others it was nice knowing them...sorry I couldn’t be a better soulmate, but even I have limits..it was also nice knowing you Sans...I hope you find happiness soon as well…”

And just like that, she closed her eyes and waited for her end to come.

“How do you know what Paps looks like?...”Sans snarled, his axe pressed deep against the neck of the little baker as small droplets of blood began to form from the freshly made cut .”What gives you the right to say anything about what he should or shouldn’t do with his looks?!...” He snapped while defending his brother, but the more he talked about it, the angrier he was going to get. 

“I have no right to say what he looks like...you're correct…” (Name) stated quiet before speaking again. “...but just like you, I want him to live his life in comfort. Without having people looking at him strangely because of his or having to deal with the pain in his jaw whenever he eats…” The little baker felt the pressure of his axe against her nape once more but she kept her cool. “You can kill me all you want but that still doesn't change the fact that Papyrus will remain in pain until he does something about it…” (Name) winced and hissed in pain from the plied pressure of the axe, but she never did she yell or scream in agony- much to the disappointment of Mister Butcher. 

“I know everything about you Sans.”She responded calmly. “ I know about the multiverse theory, I know about what happened in your underground, I know what you did to survive , I know what that walking dick stick did to you when you were only trying to help in fixing the core, I know how much it hurts you to see the way your brother turned out compared to all the other Aus....” She kicked the key closer to his slouched figure. “Take it, it won’t be of good use one I’m gone anyways.” She muttered. “Anyways bone boy, spot stalling…finish what you started before I pass away from blood loss.” she joked dryly.

San looked over at the key at his feet, slowly picking it up to examine it and then placed it in one of his hoodie pockets. His eye light then shifted over to the strange female...he wanted to kill her. He really did...but now...he was having second thoughts...She was a human, something that Sans’ absolutely despised and she was his soulmate along with his brothers.So why now all of a sudden? Why did she decide now out of all time to pop up when everything in his life was slowly starting to look up for him and Papyrus…

_They had enough food for them to survive...they had a home that kept them semi warm during the winter...they had…_

His eye light shifted over to the female, who was currently kneeling with her head down and blood slowly gathering on the side of her shirt. He did an instant check on her soul.

**Name:(Name) (Last Name)**

**LV1**

**HP: 150/400**

**DF:50**

**AT:100**

***Not afraid to die**

*** Wants to see the stars and make hot dogs over a campfire**

He did a quick check.

***Thinking about the burgers she could have made on the campfire**

He checked again.

***Milkshakes sound really good right now**

He checked again.

***The cheesecake from last night could have used some more strawberry filling**

He checked again.

***She is content with how it’s ending…**

He did one last check.

***Really hopes the money will help in the long run…**

With that last check, he quickly got rid of his magic and brought himself back to reality, his doubt still in the air but this time...a bit more open minded...and a bit more...off guard in her presence..

_...they had a soulmate who would give them their own life just so see them happy…_

In that instance, the butcher dropped his axe to the floor before plopping himself in front of the human. His large body sending vibrations through the ground like an earthquake and yet his demeanor changed quite a bit, becoming much more laid back...still creepy...but in a cute way. “Human…” He started out softly, his hands slowly fiddling with the ends of his hoodie out strings.”My brother means alot to me.” His eye light shimmered with just the thought of his younger brother.”...I want the best for him...and with the sudden news of a human coming into our lives claiming to be our soulmate after Tiffany kicked us out of the main lodge...it just got ‘under my skin.’ Heh.” He explained ,trying to ease the tension between the two of them with a bad joke and to his relief the little baker let out a small giggle in response.

“I...I really-...I-I know-...Ugh, why can’t I be good at this…” Sans muttered angrily to himself. “Look..”He started off,hands now clenching the hem of his ragged shirt.” I know we got off on the wrong foot...I wasn’t in the right mind...and I almost killed you…” He glanced at her injured neck and forehead, a shameful look falling across his face as he continued to speak. “I understand if you don’t want to see me again after this but um...if you could at least give my brother a chance..that would really mean alot to me...I just want him to be happy…” He muttered, his voice now going quiet as he waited for her response.

“You got some guts asking me for something after you almost killed me.” (Name) deadpanned, as she raised her body from the ground. Avoiding his gaze, the little baker reached over to touch the back of her neck- only to feel the small droplets of blood now drying up on her shirt. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before reaching into her bra to get out some monster candy she prepared beforehand.

Sans looked at her back with shock and was a bit disappointed at her choice of words but nonetheless he nodded his head. ”I understand human, I’ll be getting out of your hair soon then.” He started to pick himself up from the floor.

“And where do you think you’re going?” (Name) asked as she popped two monster candies into her mouth .”I didn’ give you my answer yet...geez, it must be a skeleton thing to just rush into things huh?” She joked.” Anyways,since I know how hard it is for a Sans to admit their mistake...I’ll accept your apology. But!...you have to form a connection with me.”

Sans heard this and immediately began to sputter his response,”W-woo there human...are you sure?” He asked with one of his mysterious bone brow raised in question.”I almost tried to kill you and still want to form a connection?”

(Name) bobbed her head with much enthusiasm .”Yes, now can I turn around now so see what you look like? I’m getting really tired of guessing how you look when you're just by what I was seeing. Which was your feet by the way and if I may add sir, you got some busted ass toes.” She playfully teased.

Sans laughed loudly at the little joke, nodding his head in agreement.”Alright them, Human. You can take a good look at good old sans.”

(Name) nodded before slowly turning her body to face the giant skeleton. The first thing she made eye contact with was his ratted shirt. It sure has seen better days, but what can you do? Her eyes continue to move upwards where she then saw his very sharp and large teeth. Compared to Red’s and even Mutt’s, his were much more intimidating especially those teeth he calls fangs. ”...You have a biting kink don’t ya sir.” She teased as she met his one single red eye light.

**_*Ping_ **

She felt her soul flutter and soar throughout her chest upon resting her eyes on his single eyelight. This connection felt...different with him somehow. She couldn’t help but want to reach out and have him pick her up. She could smell him too! He smelled of dark scent mixed together with pine ….She wanted to get closer and snuggle, but immediately forced herself to hold back as she then reached out one of her hands to shake his own.

“My name is (Name), but I‘m sure you already know that. What do they call you?” The little baker asked, curiously.

Mister Butcher reached out and gently grabbed her hand to shake. “They call me Axe. It’s nice to finally put a name on that pretty face.” He said with a wink, causing the little human before him to blush a light shade of pink.

“Y-You can’t do that! T-That’s that fair!” The baker whined with a huff as she gently removed her hand from his own while also admiring his build from where she was standing.

He looked exactly as he did in the stories. The busted in skull, the glowing red eye, the clothes, the axe...everything was just like in the stories but the one thing that was different…he is someone who shouldn’t be messed with, but needed to be on her side for protection.

“So, you’re the one who knocked the mob dude with a taser?”

(Name) snorted at the memory,”Don’t even get me started. They’re so lucky that they were my soulmates cause I would have done much more than just tazed them if it was someone else, it was all worth it in the end though.” She giggled. “I just hopped they liked the gift I sent them after that night.”

“A gift that night?” He asked is confusion.

(Name) lightly laughed behind one of her hands before motioning him to follow her to her campsite.”Come on, I’ll tell you all of the crazy things I’ve done at the main lodge, not even my first day here.”

Sans nodded, picking up his axe as he made way to the little baker. “So...Can I get some of that food you promise in the beginning?” He asked in a shy manner.

The little baker once again laughed, her hand lightly patting his back in agreement. “Sure big guy, you can eat as much as you want just make sure to save some for your brother, okay?”

Sans then stopped in his tracks,” Speaking of brother, PAPYRUS!!!” 

His voice was far beyond loud at this point. (Name) had to cover her ears from any da age that may happen before pulling her hands away to hear the upcoming stomps from what she guessed could be yet another sweet hearted but misunderstood skeleton.

“ **_BROTHER! I Finally Found You! Look!”_ ** Papyrus yelled back as he pulled out a rather large look basket filled with wild foods and hunts from behind his back.” **I told you I’d find the things we needed because I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, shall never give up!”**

“Nice job Bro!” Sans glanced over to the little baker who couldn’t help but feel her heart do yet another flip.

**_*Ping_ **

“Isn’t my bro cool?” Sans asked, a lazy smile covering his face as he saw his brother walking two the duo with the basket.

“He sure is Sans…” She responded back, a small smile creeping on her face.” He sure is…”

(Name) took a good look at the upcoming skeleton, and in all honesty she would rob a back and sell her body just to see HT! Papyrus in a much more comfortable state but since this was her first time meeting him in person, her first impressions must be planned out carefully. 

“Hello Mister Papyrus.” The little baker greeted with a gentle smile.

 **‘OH! Hello Human, May I Ask What Are You Doing In The Woods At This Hour?** The little cinnamon roll asked, his face courting into confusion when he saw (Name) with his brother who in fact very much hated humans.

“Well to put it simply, I am your soulmate…and his. And I was inviting you guys over to my campsite for dinner. I'm at the top of mount Ebott so come by whenever you’re hungry.” She reassured them when she saw the questionable face of confusion.. I’m going to cook for you guys tonight as a small thanks”.

“ **I-I K-Knew It!! I FELT IT IN MY SOUL!! Y-You’re M-My S-sOU-!”**

(Name) covered the younger skeleton's mouth to prevent others who might be in the woods from listening to them **“** Come by at 7 pm for dinner, is that okay with you guys?”

Both nodded.

“Cool I’ll see you guys then, and make sure to save yours for an Appetite for later okay? Cause I’m finna be making your mouth water by the time you walk through that gate!”

“Sure thing kid.” Sans jokes.

“ **Bye Human!”** Papyrus waved, happily

Once the human was out of the duo’s sight, the youngest skeleton couldn’t help but explode on his older brother about keeping away their soulmate and asking how they met.

San simply laughed,”Well bro...It’s a long story…”

And just like that, her first decent bond was created.


	12. Not a new chapter

Hey guys! Real quick.  
If any of you have any suggestions, comments, or questions about the stories plot, upcoming chapters, previous chapters or want to see certain POV from one of our lovely skeleton boys, then please feel free to come to my new tumblr page specifically made for this and ask away.

Tumblr Link:  
https://soulsuckinsoda.tumblr.com/

I hope to hear from you all soon and since I am very new to all of this, I really appreciate the support you all have been showing me which makes me want to do better in both my writing and my plot making. So please don't be afraid of dropping an ask on my page!

Until the next chapter!  
Much Love  
-Buni Huni


	13. First bond! Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't start off so well with Sans but let's hope your bomb as chef skills will give you some goody points for his approval.  
> Only one way to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, it's been hard these past days with my laptop acting up and all but as a thank you for all being patient. I decided to give you a chapter early, much longer might I add, :) while I finish up the new ones. I hope you enjoy and as always!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni

It took (Name) a few minutes to get back to the campsite where she had already set up her tent, fireplace, and a small protected fort for her food in order to keep her rations from being robbed by the wild life when she leaves to go somewhere. Usually it would have taken a good hour to get back to the site but with how fast she was haulassing to get to here-she couldn’t help but be filled with  **Inspiration!**

The campsite where she settled herself was quite big considering it was just her but with now knowing she would have two of the largest monsters coming over in a few hours for dinner, she would consider this luck. 

Go suck on a small dick, fate!

Walking over to the shitty looking food fort, she began to dig around for the needed ingredients on what was going to be the best way for her to connect with her first decent bond. She had all kinds of things to make an out of this world meal, hell she even packed a cooler to hold the store bought meat she bought a while ago. She wanted to stick with a simple recipe like a BLT or over the fireplace soup, but no. This was something she wanted to go all out for, so~ an open fire roast made with homemade sauce and spices would make the best impression on them and their ecto bellies.

4 large Chickens,Void Salt, Runic Pepper, Moon Garlic powder, Dream Onion powder, Dragon Olive Oil, Sunny Paprika, and her signature spice- True Soul Bloom.

Each of these spices were either a monster spice or a handmade spice that she spent a good while preparing for some of the newer foods in her cafe. From what she knew, she was the only human crazy enough to mess with monster food however this was her chance to make her cafe well known throughout Ebott! Her foods were so out of the ordinary in appearance and odd in taste, that in fact some monsters would ask her if what they ordered was supposed to look that like. In which she would simply giggle and nod at their question. She would then go into detail on what she used, how she cooked the food, and how the taste would be as so they wouldn’t be too afraid of the effects the spices would have on their person. However, if that still didn’t suit their interest then she would simply offer an exchange. A much simpler dish for the one that they ordered with some of the same spices in order to ease them into some more extreme choices on the menu.

Some of the simple dishes that were a hit on the menu were Pap’s Proper Spaghetti Special, Blue’s Bombastic Crunchy Taco Surprise, Edge’s Luxurious Lasagna, Black’s Blissful Burrito and so on and so forth. These were just some of the dishes that helped those who were new to her cafe settle in on something easy on the eyes and tongue but regardless, she wanted everyone in her shop to enjoy their stay. Just like what she wants to do for Axe and his brother.

She wanted to give them the same feeling of happiness and security with her food just like she’s done for the other monsters and humans who first entire her cafe.

Thus, her signature spice comes into play. The True Soul Bloom.

A flower that only blooms in nearby dirted areas from a strong connection a human or monster has with other beings. The flower comes in any shape and size depending on the connection, in this case (Name)’s flower is shaped like a Gardenia, a flower that varies in meaning. These flowers can be used in foods or gifts to close loved ones.

To be used in foods the flowers must be first picked from the ground, washed and left to air dry as it makes it easier to remove the cap from the stem. The pedals are then separated into a separate bowl where they are washed again and this time, sun dried until crisp. After they are crisp, they can be used. Usually the pedals are used as garnish, but also grounded into a fine powder. The taste and smell of the plant also vary, so please keep that in mind.

That aside, she had all the needed items now in her hands, and the little baker was now a little chef!

She separated everything she needed from her stash before walking over to a small brass basin she had filled earlier with river water to clean the vegetables, the chicken and her hands.

“Alright…now let’s get started.”

Starting off was simple, she quickly washed and chopped up some onions, carrots, lemons, broccoli, and celery to act as stuffing. She then seasoned the veggies with the True Soul Bloom powder, before prepping the chicken- rubbing the olive oil all over the body and adding each of the various spices deep into each part of the dead bird in order to get the maximized flavor once fully cooked. Soon after stuffing the chicken and getting the whole thing binded with the help of a trussing needle and thread to keep everything inside the chicken, she tied the string onto a thick piece of metal, kind of like a rotisserie, in order to slow cook over the fire. She repeated the steps with the other three before starting up the fire.

Now that the main course was done, she went back to the food fort to see what drinks she had to offer….Aside from water, she had a few sodas and packets of juice so that should be enough hopefully.

Going back to look at the chicken, (Name) though that this wouldn’t be enough for the feast that she promised. She really wanted to feed them well, so with a last minute thought she began to build yet another fire place to make some side dishes for them to enjoy.

“Oh! They would love those!” And yet again, she went off to do another one of her wack job dishes.

* * *

“ **_Excuse Me Human! We Are Here For The Feast!”_ ** Yelled out a very boisterous voice from beyond the campsite entrance.

(Name) raised her head and smiled,”Just on time! I hope you guys brought your appetite.”

Sans stayed quiet as he looked over the area, meanwhile his brother skipped over towards the little chef.

“ **_I Have Made My World Famous Cream Puffs!”_ ** Papyrus proudly spoke as he then pulled out and presented a small tray of delicious looking pastries.

(Name) couldn’t help but admire the time placed into making these baked treats. The crust looked golden and crunchy while the smell just begged her to tear into the whole thing herself. With a bright smile, she gently took the tray from his hands and moved it over to the readied table that had all the food set and ready to serve. “I can’t wait to try these, they look absolutely divine.” She complements the tall monster.

**_“But Of Course! I, The Great Crooks, Am Only The Best At Everything I Do!”_ ** Papyrus posed and boasted about his feats, before immediately being cut off by the little chef.

“Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait!” She shocked her hands aggressively to stop the skeletons in his rant. “Crooks!? They really gave you the nickname, Crooks?!” She was stupefied and irritated all at once and there weren’t even in her presence, dear god of fanfic please give me strength…

“ **_W-What Are You Talking About Human? M-my Name Really I-Is Crooks.”_ **

He stuttered, dead give away.

The little baker sighed, “I’m going to call you Papyrus from now on, that’s going to be what I call you and not that silly nickname those stupid bone heads from the main lodge thought would be a good idea.” She finalized, before asking a question.” Or would you like to be called something else by your own accord?” 

Sans continued to remain silent, his stature now slumped over a large log that’s close to the burning fire pit.

Papyrus stared at the little baker, his gloved hands twirling and twisting the material covering his palms before slowly nodding his head in understanding. “ **_I, In All Honesty, Did Not Enjoy And Never Will Like The Names The Others Have Provided Me And My Brother…”_ ** He muttered. “ **_The Other Skeletons Looked At Us Like We Were Freaks When We Arrived On The Surface Looking The Way We Do…”_ ** He turned his gaze to his slumped brother’s figure. “ **_My Brother Did Everything He Could To Provide For Me...Even Going Through Extreme Circumstances When Times Got Rough For Us, So I Would Like To Pick A New Name...One That Doesn’t Always Remind Me Of Those Times…”_ **

Quietly,Sans picked himself up from the log, waddled over to where his brother was standing and wrapped one of his bulky,boney arms around his waist- offering him a comforting brotherly side hug. “My bro had a hard time when we got to the surface, so if it makes pap’s feel any better I’ll change my name too just for the hell of it. Screw it, if it gives me a chance to piss off those assholes, then name me whatever ya want!”

**_“Brother I would appreciate it if you don’t speak vulgarly in front of our soulmate!”_ **

“Hehe, whatever you day bro. I just want all of us to have one ‘hell’ of a good time.”

“ **_Nyeh!!”_ **

(Name) looked at the skeleton duo, a small smile forming on her lips as she made her way to the fire pit to check the process of the chickens. “Well, I have a few good nicknames but I want to call you by something you’re comfortable with.”

Crispy and golden brown, seems like the chickens’ done. Pulling off the metal rotator from the fire pit and cutting off the threads to release the poultry from it’s bind, (Name) placed all freshly cooked chicken onto a metal platter that was laid on the nearby picnic table just big enough for the two skelemen to fit. “Anyways, foods done. I hope you boys are hungry.”

One of their faces gave her the impression that they were more than ready to chow down.

* * *

The table top was filled to the brim with delicious smelling food. Crispy golden brown chickens, a large wildflower salad, sodas, juices, beers, cream puffs, chocolates found in her food fort, red rice, soup made from wild forest vegetables, and fried mushroom caps. There would have been more but the little chef only had so much time before the brothers came so she had to be a little bit creative. But as stated before, it  **was** filled with food.

It took Sans a good 3 seconds to finish his chicken and sides on his plate bone and all, but by the way his red eye light enlarged in size when the first piece of flesh met with his ecto-tongue- (Name) couldn’t help but gleam in delight from his reaction.”Why don’t you slow down big guy, no one’s going to take anything from you.” She said as passed her plate over in front of the large monster before turning her attention to the taller of the two. “Are you enjoying the food so far as well,Papyrus?”

Papyrus had his face flushed deep into his plate, immediately lifting up his head in a rather comical way upon hearing his name being called. The cheeks of his skull were covered in small streaks of grease and chocolate stains which in turn caused (Name) to giggle and offer him a couple of napkins. “I’m glad.”

Papyrus blushed a shade of dark orange, quickly taking the napkins into his large palm with a quiet ‘thank you’ as he then gently rubs the sheets over the stains to clean himself up.

Sans watches this interaction between the two, his hand breaking off a chicken leg only to toss it into his giant jaw.” So human.” He started off.

(Name) turned her head to face the monster,”Yeah?” She asked, as she pushed the last chicken onto Pap’s plate. “Is there something you want to ask me?’

Sans nodded,” Yes...about what happened earlier...I-” He fidgeted in his chair, seeming to have a hard time saying what he had on his mind.

“Consider it forgiven.” (Name) stated, instantly cutting him off. “You were in a state of hysteria and with this whole soulmate thing going down, I can understand why you did what you did. So, like I said. “ She placed a small chocolate in his hand.”I forgive you…” A small smile forming on her lips when she saw the look of disbelief on his face.

Sans was in a moment of shock, his eye light glancing at the chocolate and then back at the female who had a dopey looking grin on her lips.

“ **_Brother...I would also like to say that nearly decapitating our new soulbond was not the proper way to go about this.”_ ** Papyrus chimed in as he reached over and stole the chocolate from Sans’ grasp.

Both the little chef and the butcher whipped their head to look at the tall skeleton, one with mortification written on his face and the other with a confused expression.

“Pap..I can explain. I swear I was just doing it to help us,I-” The lazy bones tried to explain to the younger of the two, only to have a whole 4 cream puffs stuffed down his jaw.

“ **_I heard and saw everything brother. You’re just lucky that Miss (Name) was so forgiving because if not, then I myself would never be able to forgive you as well. Speaking of which,”_ ** Papyrus focuses his attention towards the little chef, who was currently trying to process everything that was happening.” **_Miss (Name).”_ **

“Yes?” The chef answered.

“ **_Why didn’t you fight my brother back?”_ ** The tall skeleton asked, his tone turning serious when he saw how ridgid both his brother and the human got.

“Paps you can’t just ask stuff like that-” Sans tried to interrupt the topic but was met with a large palm to the face.

**_“You must understand one thing Sans, I have seen and heard many things in our time in the underground…”_ ** Papyrus spoke up, his gaze slowly shifting to his brother. “ **_You try to hide so much from me, but you have to know that even I am not as naive as you make me out to be…”_ ** He then shifts his head back to the human. “ **_So I will ask again, human...why did you not try to defend yourself against my brother, when you have so with all our other counterparts?”_ **

Sans remained silent,rather not wanting to have this conversation, but in actuality he too was curious as to why she didn’t fight back.

“Well Papyrus, I’m going to be completely honest with you.” (Name) started off. “I know what happened to you in your underground, I know what you did to survive, I know that you aren’t the same as what you once were, and I also know that you're not as dense as others make you out to be.” 

(Name) glances over to Sans, who flinched and hid his face into what was left on his plate.

“The reason I didn’t fight back is because that would have just given him even more of a drive to harm me, but also because I know that sometimes your brother isn’t always in the right head space at times.” She grabbed one of the cream puffs that laid next to her and took a quick bite to calm down her nerves. “He was doing it all in the name of survival and good will towards one of his only family members left,” She points the bitten dessert to the youngest skeleton. “So who am I to judge his natural instincts even if it was a bit extreme.” She finishes the last bit of the cream puff. “All that matters now is that he knows what he did was wrong and he feels guilty about it so all is forgiven, easy as that. I can hold a grudge, don’t get me wrong but he was doing it out of love for you Papyrus while the other counterparts were doing it out of ill will for a fake soulmate.”

The monster duo glanced at each other, their faces having an unreadable expression but upon a closer inspection it looked like they were talking to one another.

“And before you ask how I know all this, well...I’m gonna give it to you straight. I already gave your brother some info, but it’s only fair that you know as well.” She crossed her arms over her chest.” Just like you guys and your counterparts, I am not from this universe. There, I said it. It’s out in the open so I'd rather not have to lie and have a whole issue about this later.”

Now that the beans were spilled, the little chef continued her explanation.” Where I’m originally from, the monster race doesn’t exist. They are only seen and heard in movies, video games and stories, but what I can tell you is that your universe and everyone else also does exist in my world...but in a way that you may find a bit outlandish.” She straight up her figure while informing them.

Sans was the first one to speak up, taking his attention away from his plate and now onto the little chef. “Hold on, so what you’re saying is that you’re specifically not from this universe?”

(Name) nodded her head.

“ **_Do The Others Know About This?”_ ** Papyrus asked out of curiosity.

She shook her head. “I spilled some information to them when I first met them, but as far as this goes it’s only you two that know about this.” She responded back honestly.

They were the first decent bond that she made, and with the thought she knew it would be best to just tell them the truth. She’d honestly not want to do the whole fan fiction cliche with a huge argument breaking out because she hid where she was originally from. 

So yeah, fuck you destiny.

The skeleton duo looked at the human before turning to face each other. Their faces have the exact expression running through their face. The youngest monster being the first to break.

“ **_So...does that me that you’re not our real soulbond?...”_ **

The doubt in his voice alone caused (Name) to instantly whiplash her head to look at Papyrus. Her expression of disbelief clear across her face. “Hold that question Mister, I get that I may be from a different universe but I’m still very much your soulmate.”

Sans then placed his two cents in. “How does that make any sense though.” He leaned on the table, the entire structure creaking under his massive weight as he placed the chin of his skull on the ball of his fisted hand. “If your world doesn’t have monsters, then that means you don’t have magic. Which in that case means that you shouldn’t even have the soulmark to begin with...so how is it that you have the mark?” His eyes sockets were closed when he asked the question but slowly opened the left socket to reveal that ever so bright ruby eyelight of his. “That also doesn’t explain as to how you know about us.”

Papyrus nodded his head in agreement at his brother's input, his own arms folding over his body armor in a rather posh pose. **_“I Too Would Like To Know How Any Of This Makes Any Sense. You Did Say That You Weren’t Going To Hide Anything From Us And I Do Find It Rather Unfair That You Know A Lot About Us But We Hardly Know Anything Of Yourself.”_ **

Looking at the two, the short human couldn’t help but snort in amusement. “The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, huh?” (Name) joked as she shrugged off her sweater, gently placing it to the side of her before pulling down the front of her spaghetti strap to show them her beloved soulmark. “My mark is the real deal.” She then motions to her print on her chest. “Unlike Tiffany who had her mark tattooed with magic ink, I received mine when I transported here from my world and after coming from a forced pitstop in the void.”

Papyrus looked a bit confused at her explanation but Sans on the other hand, knew very well what she was hinting at.

“I don’t know a lot about magic or how it works but what I do know is that the void and what’s in it helped me pass through somehow, and then I woke up in the park with the lining of a gaster blaster plastered to my chest.” Not wanting to say anything about the incident any more, (Name) quickly switched the subject. “As for your other question,” She started off. “My world has no monsters as I told you before but in my universe you guys are part of a bigger picture. You’re known in my universe as the AU ‘Horrortale’, one of infinite Alternative Universes that was created from the alpha timeline known as Undertale which is also known as a videogame where I’m from. Undertale is a game that tells the adventure of a human child that falls down a hole in the mountain where they find a whole race of monsters that have been locked under mount Ebott for centuries. The player, who plays the human, then picks a route to play: Genecide, Neutral, or Pacifist. Each ending has their own challenges and consequences.” She explained briefly. “The name of your AU is the way it is because of your history in your Underground and the path that the fallen human took. The human who escaped the underground took the neutral route, killed a handful of monsters, and finally took all human souls and a strong monster soul in order to escape, thus explaining why asgore was dusted before the barrier, Soon after the core then malfunctioned, food rations began to deplete, everyone slowly began to lose their minds, and ‘she who shall not be named’ decided to take matters into her own hands and hurt the brother of the very friend she once held close.” 

(Name) explained everything without stop, her face looking straight at the skeletons to show them that she wasn’t lying but with how much detail she was going into she very much had them raked. “You guys however are not viewed as horrid creatures in my world, far from it, you have a huge fanbase that absolutely love you two, me being one of them. I spent hours upon hours learning what I could about your universe and what I would have done in your situation to prevent the whole food shortage.” She focused her attention on Sans, who looked like he was about to go into another episode. She gently plopped a creampuff in his hand in order to give him a sense of reality before immediately pulling her hand away, as upon contact the dessert was instantly crushed under the weight of his claws. “Sans, I believed, had a much harder time than anyone else in the underground if I’m being truthful. From having to provide what he could in food for the people of snowdin, having to help in the construction of the core, and not to mention…” She circles the left part of her face. She felt her heart clench in sadness causing her to calmly pat her mark with a sense of kindness and love to comfort the soured connection. “Most of the stuff I read however is my world’s interpretation of your underground so I’m not sure if all I’ve said was accurate or not but aside from that though, that still doesn’t change how I see you guys.” She looked at the two with a small yet loving smile. “You guys are my soulmates no matter how much you change it, I offered Sans a deal that I hope you don’t refuse...but I won’t push anything further.” She wiped her hands with an unused napkin. “I’ll give you boys some time to cool down and if you ask me to stop here,then I can tell you the rest at a later date…” With that said, (Name) picked herself up from the table and walked away to get to the shitty food fort to retrieve some drinks for all of them but mostly to give them time to comprehend what she just spilled.

While she was gone and out of earshot, Papyrus turned his whole body away from the table and right towards his brother, his eyes filled with large crocodile tears. Large streaks of dark orange liquid rode down the sides of his cheeks as he slowly grabbed one of his brother’s hands into his own. **_“Sans...I Don’t Know What To Think...I’m So Confused…How Does Her World Know So Much...But Brother, Is What She Said True?...Why Didn’t You Tell Me About What Undyne Did To You?”_ **

As gently as he could, Papyrus used his unoccupied hand and tenderly placed it where the crack on Sans’ skull ended. The feeling of regret and remorse filling his soul. He forced a smile on his skull, but that didn’t stop the connection of raw emotions to hit both Sans and (Name).“ **_I Shouldn’t Have Been So Naive...I Wish I Would Have Done More To Help You, I’m So Sorry Sans.”_ **

The larger skeleton flinched from the gentle contact before melting into his younger brother’s warmth. Sans didn’t want Papyrus to know about his troubles,he just wanted his little bro to enjoy his life like any monster should but with how much the little meatsack spilled it was bound to come up one way or another. “Paps...I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you were going to be like this…” A sigh escaped his teeth, “You’re my little brother so when you worry, I worry and we both know how I get when I worry about you too much.” Licking off his hand from the crushed pastry, Sans reaches over and pulls Papyrus into a bone crushing hug in which was recruited with the same amount of force. “You shouldn’t feel sorry for what happened to be back there Papyrus…I did what I had to do to keep you far away from Undick as possible, and if I had to get hurt in the process to do so then so be it.” Pulling away from the hug, Sans lifted up an unused napkin from the table top to wipe the streak of magic off of Papyrus’ cheek. “You’re the best brother I could have ever ask for Paps, and I would do anything to keep you safe but I also know that I can’t keep you on a leash forever...no matter how much I hate the thought of letting you go out, I can’t stop you from experiencing the things that the other uses have the freedom to do and if it makes you feel any better…” He nervously rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not the best when it comes to comforting someone especially with this big crack in the old noggin of mine... but I guess I’ll try to be more open with my feelings and all that shit…”

Papyrus looked at his brother with an shocked expression before breaking out in a fit of giggles. His light ‘nyehs’ being heard throughout the campsite.  **_“ Never Change Brother.”_ ** The tall skeleton then glanced over his shoulder to see that their lovely soulmate was still deciding on what drinks she should bring over, “ **_I Really Shouldn’t Say This But I Never Knew We Would Come This Far With Just Our First Meeting With Our Soulmate…”_ ** The young skeleton spoke quietly as he wiped the remaining tears from his cheek. “ **_I Mean Look At Me! The Great Papyrus Never Cries And Here We Are. We’ve Even Gotten Closer Because Of That Tiny Human…”_ **

Sans nodded in agreement, “Speaking of which, the short meatsack over there offered us something that I think would finally get us out of here.”

**_“And What Might That Be Brother?”_ **

“That being that I want you guys to move in with me so I could help you get the freedom that you two deserve.” (Name) cut in as she made her way back with an armful of drinks. “I gave Sans that offer and a key to the safe in the cafe that I run in order to pay for your livelihood.” She explained, gently placing the canned liquids on the table. “Like I said before, I wanted to learn and do anything I could in order to help you two if I ever had the chance.”

Papyrus looked at the female with a rather curious expression, while Sans reached over to grab a handful of the little ketchup packets.

“ **_I Don’t Know Whether To Thank You For Your Kind Gesture Or Be Creeped Out With How Much You Prepared For The Slight Chance Of Meeting Us.”_ ** The lanky skeleton responded as he also reached out to grab a fizzy beverage from the table top.

“Well, I was just preparing for your answer, is all. I hope you don’t mind, but I really do want to help you with whatever you need.” (Name) took her seat in front of the two. “However now that I think about it, I guess it would seem creepy in a way now that you mention it but I understand where you're coming from.” (Name) grabbed a Peppy-Cola from the pile. “You don’t have to answer me now, I can wait as long as you need to give me a response so no pressure.” She smiled at the two with a pretty genuine smile. “Now then aside from that matter, why don’t we get to know each other? I would love to learn what stuff you do that would be considered canon in my universe!” 

“ **_Canon?”_ ** Papyrus asked, a bit more confused than before. “ **_I Swear Human, The More I Talk To You The More Confused I Get. What Is This Canon You Speak Of?”_ **

(Name) nearly snorted out her drink through her nose before looking up at Papyrus with an amused grin.” Well let me tell you sir, so basically what it is-.”

* * *

Sans stayed quiet from where he sat, roughly pressing the comically small packets of ketchup with his massive claws right into his void of a mouth while observing his brother and their so-called meatsack soulmate. He saw just how the two clicked, the sparks that were flashing between the two as the small human chatted away about a thing called ‘fanfictions’? From the looks of it, Papyrus seemed to be interested, and comfortable with the human and that’s all that mattered to him.

They both were fed, the human was of no issue or threat whatsoever and if he was being honest, he was more than sure that the asshole brigade at the main lodge just didn’t leave a good impression on the human. However that begs the question, was she really strong enough to take down the mafia brothers. Glancing over to the two, he took in a closer inspection of her body. A black tank top with a small cartoon star sewed right where her soulmark laid, a light gray jacket, some blue jeans and what seemed to be a new pair of worn in hiking boots. She looked like any normal human word, a bit more plump yeah but he wasn’t complaining.

He personally didn’t want to meet the meatsack, but fate has its ways of working. He and Paps were on top of Ebott only because his brother heard that the woods around these areas are the only ones that grow a plant named ‘Delesten’. Great for keeping meats fresh a little longer and even better for when the winter rolls around. But who knew they would be getting the herbs and a new companion for his brother to enjoy, the thought alone brought Sans down from his constant guard up. 

He loved his brother to death, and if having this human around brought a bit of happiness into their lives well...for his sake he now would have to keep the human safe. It was going to be a hassle, yet it would be best if they all did end up living together. Paps and the human would be happily cooking dinner in the kitchen, making puzzles in the living room, and ohhhh~ his job would be so much easier.

“So Papyrus, have you thought about a nickname you would like to be called by yet?” (Name) calmly asked the taller soulmate. This caught Sans attention real fast.

“ **_I Have...And I Would Liked To Be Called Something That I’m Rather Fond Of!”_ ** Paps sounded quite excited.

“So what will it be?”

**_“I Shall Be The Great Chef, Sweets!”_ ** The lanky skeleton proclaimed happily, his body sitting in a super hero pose. 

Where the hell was that wind coming from?

Aside from that, (Name) almost died of a heartache simply by how cute he sounded just now. “That’s such a great name, Papyrus or rather- Sweets.’

The proud filled ‘nyeh heh heh’s, made both the little baker and bulky older brother smile with much content filling their souls from the sight of the happy skeleton. He really is the coolest.

“What about you Sans? Thought of a nickname yet or are you going to keep the one you currently have?” (Name) asked, slowly turning her head to face the monster.

“Why don’t you pick for me then ki-” Sans was immediately cut off.

“Bear.” (Name) stated without a means of hesitation. “ Your name is Bear from now on.”

Sans red orb started at the female with a perplexed look before a small yet low chuckle escaped his figure, “Alright them, call me Bear.”

**_“Sans You Lazy Bones! You Can’t Just Let Someone Give You A New Nickname Without Putting Effort Into It!”_ ** Papyrus yelled from his seat, his eye protruding out of his socket in a very comic like manner.

“Come on Paps, you know I'm too  _ bone _ -tired to do anything. I could hardly  _ bone _ live it myself.” 

**_“Sans I Swear To Asgore!”_ **

**** The two immediately got into it, a pun and a semi threat being thrown at one another with not care in the world for a minute, as (Name) tried her absolute best not to squirt soda from her nostrils like before. These two were some of the best company she could ever ask for.

“Alright fellas, Sans stop torturing your brother with your god awful puns.” The little baker jokingly scolded. She then turned to Papyrus who was currently huffing, his arms crossed over his chest.” Now then, Papyrus can you please help me clean up the table. You can place them near the basin near the food fort back there.” She motions behind him.

Papyrus sighed through his nose hole and nodded, “ **_Okay Human, I Shall Do As Ask But Please For The Love Of Toriel! Keep My Brother Away From Me With His Awful Puns Cause I Will Not Promise Your Dishes Be Safe.”_ ** He warned, which (Name) simply nodded in understanding and motions him off to do his assigned task.

“He’s the coolest isn’t he?” Sans spoke up, his smile a bit more relaxed as he saw his brother from afar. 

“Yeah he is” The little baker answered honestly, before turning to face the older brother with yet another offer. “Would you two like to come tomorrow for some breakfast? I am a mean omelette.” She joked openly.

Sans looked at the human, quickly checking her before softly smiling and nodding his head. “Sounds great kid, I’m sure Paps would like that.”

“Good to hear, now come on. You have to help clean up too or else we're not gonna hear the end of it.” She teased, already picking up wrappers and used napkins from the table. The sounds of lights yet heavy snoring behind her cause the little female to snort before throwing an empty ketchup packet into the sleeping skeleton's mouth. “You really are a lazy ass, alright big guy. I’ll remember this day.” She huffed while turning away ro get to the trash can.

Sans snapped one eye socket open to look over the female one last time before closing his socket one more,a relaxed smile on his face.

**Name:(Name) (Last Name)**

**LV1**

**HP: 400/400**

**DF:50**

**AT:100**

***Her soul is filled with kindness**

***Will stab a bitch for Papyrus**


End file.
